Warrior of Peace and His Family
by countrygirluk56
Summary: How did Callen and his new found family cope after Garrison was sent back to Russia under an exchange deal? ** Season 9 Spoiler **
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: ** Season 9 spoiler ** This story is a tag to 9.16 Warrior of Peace and has 8.9 Glasnost as the back story. Neither of these scenarios are mine but are the creation of the writers of NCIS LA. What follows is all mine although the words in bold are taken from the episodes, which I can't claim._

 _A/N2: I wasn't going to post this until I'd finished it but having seen e3 of S10 and reference was made to Callen's relationship with his sister, I felt I had to post it now_.

Chapter 1

" **Don't make me regret letting you in**." The words that Alex had said kept echoing through his mind time and again especially when he least expected it. Neither could he stop seeing the look of extreme sadness on her face, mixed certainly with disappointment in him but could he also see hate? He knew both were becoming a distraction but he could not do anything about it however hard he tried. He thought about Alex Reynolds, his half-sister, and her son, Jake and wondered how someone who grew up in the welfare system as he had done, having no blood relatives, suddenly ended up with a proper family and then just as suddenly had lost them all.

Alex and Jake had come into Callen's life quite unexpectedly. It had also brought Callen back into contact with his father, Garrison, whom he had met briefly when he had helped Callen and his team escape from Russia after rescuing Arkady and a CIA operative.

Callen and his team had been called in to investigate a case of a woman poisoned with polonium 210. The woman, who was in hospital and dying, turned out to be Alex Reynolds' mother but it also transpired that Mary Reynolds was not her real name, something that Alex had not been aware of. It had been curious as to why this middle class American housewife had been targeted with the Russians' poison of choice and investigations discovered that there were no record of Mary Reynolds prior to 1988 and her real name was Katerina Polunin. She had also been the mistress of Pavel Volkoff, at the time of the affair an ambitious KGB officer who had stolen money and had hidden it in Katerina's account. Years later and now head of the FSB, the Russian secret service, Volkoff was the second most powerful man in Russia and his enemies were looking for dirt on him. Linking him to the stolen money would be proof enough to ruin him which was why they had targeted Katerina.

Garrison, or Nikita Reznikov one of the names he was previously known by, was wanted for crimes against the Soviet Union having already escaped from a gulag and in hiding from the Russian authorities although he continued to help dissidents escape to the West. He had 'died' many times and Garrison was just his latest name of choice. Callen's mother, a CIA operative, had recruited Garrison as a CIA asset and years later he had recruited Katerina. When his work against the Soviet Union made it too dangerous for her, Garrison helped her escape to America with the assistance of Arkady. It turned out that the poisoning of Katerina had been to lure out Garrison from hiding as well as locating the stolen money and when they failed to catch him, their attention turned to Alex and she was abducted. Alex was subsequently released after Garrison traded himself for her safety with knowledge of the money. Although beaten by his captives, Garrison was rescued by Callen and Sam.

On the day of Katerina's funeral both Callen and Garrison attended and after the service, leaving Alex and Jake at the graveside to grieve, Callen took his father to Amy's grave, their sister and daughter respectively. Garrison reinforced his promise that he would tell Callen everything in detail about why he had had to sever all ties with his family but he hoped that Callen would come to forgive him. Callen told him that he may never forgive him but he did understand why and Garrison had at least saved many lives by helping them escape to the West. Callen was surprised by the venom, passion and grief that he heard in his father's voice when he announced that there were too many people whom he loved that he could not save: his wife Clara, his daughter Amy and Katerina. It was then that realisation dawned on Callen that Katerina had been a love interest of his father's and that Alex was their daughter, making her Callen's half-sister and her son Jake Garrison's grandson and Callen's nephew.

They had eventually made their familial connection to Alex known and she had welcomed both her father and half-brother into her home. Garrison had immediately formed a relationship with Alex and her son and whilst Callen was happy for them, if truth be known, he was a little jealous that he and his father could not do the same. Callen had been disappointed that it had not been as easy as he had dreamed to connect with his biological father when Garrison, as he choose to call him, came to the States to live. Callen hoped that in time they would reconcile their grievances and form a closer father-son relationship. In some part Callen understood why his father chose to abandon his son and daughter in an attempt to keep them safe from his enemies. After all how many times had Callen done something similar to keep those he cared about safe? However the vulnerable little boy, who had suffered terribly in the welfare system, who was still hidden deep within Callen's psyche, could not forgive him, at least not yet. Callen kept telling himself there was still time to resolve their issues. How wrong had he been?

One morning a State Department agent with Diplomatic Security Services agents had come to Alex's house whilst they were all there to take Garrison into custody. Jake had been extremely upset at seeing his grandfather taken away and for all his powers as a Federal Agent, Callen could not do anything about it either. It transpired that Garrison was to be exchanged for Jeremy and Ann Tyler, an American husband and wife freelance photographer team who had been captured in Iran on the premise of being CIA spies. Callen knew Iranian officials were in cahoots with the Russians as the Iranian military relied on the Superpower for their weapons and that it was likely that Volkoff suggested the exchange, and possibly the kidnap of the Americans although neither could be proved.

When Callen went to explain to Alex what was to happen to Garrison, she did not want to know any details. All she wanted was for Callen to fix it as she could not lose her father so soon after the death of her mother and Jake especially could not cope with losing his grandfather as well as his grandmother. That was when she first said to him _**Don't make me regret letting you in**_ **.**

The exchange, due to take place two days after Garrison was taken, had been sanctioned at the highest levels of government so there was nothing that either Mosley or Hetty could do to help Callen or Garrison. Any attempt to free him would be classified as treason but Callen would not give up without a fight. However, everything they tried failed, so it was with heavy heart that Callen accompanied his father and the State Department officials to the exchange site somewhere on the Turkey – Iran border. Alex had been allowed to come as had the family of the American photographers.

Alex was given some time alone with her father, although in sight of the officials and Callen waited a short distance away waiting his turn to say goodbye. After talking, Alex and Garrison hugged and with reluctance she left him, turning to walk back to the SUVs with her arms wrapped around her shoulders in an effort to comfort herself and fighting back the tears. As she passed Callen, Alex briefly made eye contact with him and he spoke her name. She just shook her head, the action and the look left him in no doubt what she thought of him. With head hung he stepped forward to speak to his father.

Callen sighed and looked back at Alex as did Garrison. **"She just needs time"** Garrison said sadly. Callen turned back to his father and looked passed him to the armed guards waiting on the Iranian side. Garrison turned and looked too. He turned back to his son and said **"It won't be as bad as you think. I was captured by the Russian and once before I escaped. Who says I cannot do it again?"**

Callen smiled and said **"So what name you gonna taken now?"**

" **I've always liked Igor"** said Garrison and when Callen chuckled and smiled, confused Garrison asked **"You don't approve?"**

" **No, it's just that the name, y'know it's not really got a lot of respect in America what with the Dr Frankenstein's assistant and the hunchback .."** explained Callen.

" **I'm not familiar with it** " said Garrison.

" **It's nothing"** answered Callen sadly, looking at the ground.

Garrison smiled and said " **In Russia, it means Warrior of Peace."**

Callen looked up into Garrison's face and, choking back emotion, said **"I think it's perfect."**

The sound of vehicles reached their ears and they both did their best to ignore the fact that the time was rapidly approaching the time for their final goodbye. **"Grisha, this time with you and Alexandra …. and Jake …"** his words tailed off.

" **I know"** said Callen sadly, nodding his head in understanding. **"I know."**

At the sight of the vehicle that held the American photographers and had pulled to a halt a few yards behind Garrison, Brian Bush from the State Department stepped forward and said " **Agent Callen, it's time…."**

Garrison held out his right hand and when Callen took it his father placed his left hand over his hand. They looked into each other's eyes and a silent message was passed between them. Reluctantly they let go and Garrison turned to walk slowly towards the waiting vehicles as the American couple ran past him to their waiting family. When he reached the first vehicle, Garrison turned and resting his hand on the door looked back at his daughter who was standing by the rear door of the first vehicle and then turned his attention to his son, who was fighting his emotions but failing as tears filled his blue eyes and silently escaped to trickle down his cheek.

Callen watched until he could no longer see the car that had taken his father away from him. He wiped his eyes before he turned and reluctantly walked back to the waiting vehicles, one of which now carried the America husband and wife and their children. Alex, who was now opening crying, was still standing beside the first SUV and with heavy heart Callen went to her to comfort her. She shrugged away from his touch and said "I don't want you near me" she said harshly as she climbed into the vehicle and slamming the door, leaving Callen stunned by her words. He had no option but to go round to the other side and climb in. The three vehicles drove off and returned to the hotel where they had stayed the previous night and where they were to stay another night until their flight back to America.

On arrival at the hotel, Callen had got out of the SUV first and waited for Alex to alight. He stepped forward to speak with her but she refused to look at him and stormed straight past him into the hotel where she collected her room key and went to her room. She threw herself onto the bed and with renewed vigour sobbed. Callen understood that she was devastated at losing Garrison so soon after meeting him. Callen also knew that she was upset and disappointed that he had been unable to stop the exchange but he was surprised by the depth of her animosity towards him. However he knew he owed it to his father not to give up on her.

After collecting his own key, Callen made his way to Alex's room which was adjacent to his own. He could hear crying coming from within and he tapped on the door. When he got no answer he knocked louder and called "Alex" but with no response. Undeterred, he knocked again and called her name louder.

"Go away!" she shouted, tears evident in the sound.

"Alex, I just wanna talk" he said through the closed door.

"Well, I don't want to" she replied.

"Alex, just open the door. Please" said Callen.

"No! Go away and leave me alone" Alex said. "Or do I have to call security?"

"Alright I'll go" said Callen "but this isn't over." He went into his room and began to pace up and down. He did not know what to do to get through to his half-sister. He was not particularly adept at dealing with emotions especially as he felt pretty mixed up himself. Still wearing the lightweight suit, he threw himself onto the bed and laid staring at the ceiling. He was shaken out of his reverie by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and recognising the call id, he smiled as he answered it.

"Mr Callen, how are you?" said the familiar voice of Hetty, which sounded sad although he could hear her effort to make it sound normal. Callen wondered anew at how she always knew when he needed her.

"Not good Hetty" he answered. "How did this happen?" he asked rhetorically. "All I've ever wanted were to know my parents, and when I finally got my father, just as suddenly he's gone from my life again."

Hetty could hear the pain in his voice. "Sometimes life sucks" she said. "I'm so sorry I was not able to do anything to keep your father here. I fear I've failed you, Grisha."

"No Hetty, it's not your fault. You did all you could to help and I really appreciate it" Callen replied.

"Thank you but I still feel bad" she said. "How did the exchange go?"

"Okay I guess. The American couple got back without any incident but it was hard watching him go. Alex took it really bad" he said. He paused before adding "She won't speak to me."

He heard Hetty sigh. "Oh dear" she sympathised. "I am sure she just needs time" she added.

"That's what Garrison said" replied Callen.

"A wise man" said Hetty. "What will you do?" asked Hetty.

"About Alex? I'll give her some space and maybe try later on" he said. "I'll just have it pay it by ear I guess." Hetty could tell he was hurt and confused by his half-sister's rejection of him and she dearly wished she was with him to give him what comfort she could.

"That's probably the best and all you can do" agreed Hetty. "What time is your flight scheduled to leave?"

"Not 'till 11am tomorrow. The authorities will arrange transport for Alex and me to go to her house. That's where I left my car." He paused before adding with a chuckle which had no trace of mirth in it "Now that'll be an interesting journey if she still won't speak to me."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that" said Hetty. "There's no need for you to come to work straight away when you get back. Take a day or two to recuperate. I will only contact you if there's an urgent case" said Hetty.

"Thank you Hetty" Callen responded. Whilst he knew work would take his mind off what had just happened, he was not sure he could face his friends so soon after the event. They would be sympathetic and concerned for his welfare but whilst he would appreciate it, it would be too difficult in his current state of mind.

"Have a good flight and Grisha, and please do not worry about Alex. I'm sure she will come round after a good night's sleep and once she has had time to process what has happened" said Hetty.

"Thanks Hetty. I hope you're right" Callen answered. "Thanks for phoning, I appreciate it" he added.

"You're most welcome" replied Hetty. She heard Callen sigh just before he disconnected and she was hoped that perhaps she had been able to give her boy a little comfort even if they were thousands of miles apart.

Callen put the phone down and laid on the bed thinking about what had happened at the Turkish – Iranian border. His mind was in turmoil as he thought over and over again what Garrison had said to him. He relived Alex's reaction and thought about how he was going to get through to her. The emotional exhaustion finally took its toll and Callen fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As most of the story had already been written, I'm able to post the next chapters quickly. I hope you like the story. Please review as I'd like hear what you think._

Chapter 2

When Callen awoke, he was surprised how long he had slept. It was early evening and his stomach growled at the lack of sustenance. He did not feel much like eating but decided he would order something from room service as he did not particularly want to see anyone, especially the happy faces of the American family whom had just been reunited. Deep down he was pleased for them, just as his father was pleased that he could rescue some more people but it was at the expense of his and Alex's happiness. Alex. What was he going to do to rectify the awkwardness between them? He got up and changed into jeans and a casual shirt before tapping on the adjoining door to their rooms.

"Alex? I'm going to order something to eat. Do you want anything?" he asked. He knew she was in her room as he heard her moving around but getting no reply he added "You've got to eat Alex. If not for me or for your own sake, think of Jake, he'll need you." Alex continued to ignore her half-brother so Callen sighed and said "Fine but I'm gonna order something for you and they'll leave it outside your door. It's up to you whether you eat it or not."

Callen ordered food for himself and Alex and gave instructions for the hotel staff to knock on Alex's door to announce its arrival but not to wait for her to open the door but to leave her tray outside. Callen was not happy at the situation but felt it was all he could do for the time being. The food arrived and Callen was surprised at how hungry he was. He smiled to himself as he heard Alex's door open and close followed by the sounds of cutlery and plates being moved. He hoped it was a good sign and that by the time the morning came, she would have had time to reflect on what had happened and be more receptive to his overtures of comfort and friendship. Maybe Alex would even realise that he was hurting as well.

Callen was restless and his thought kept reliving his last moments with his father. Callen had so many questions but so little time in which to ask them and he regretted not being able to spend more time with Garrison. It always seemed that something conspired in keeping them apart and when they were together, pride, anger and a complete inability to know how to communicate with one another, stopped them getting to know each other. Callen was angry, frustrated and he had an ache in his chest, one that he rarely felt, the last time being when Michelle, Sam's wife, had been murdered. He knew the likelihood of ever seeing his father again was slim and he felt completely helpless. Callen paced up and down his room in an attempt to make sense of everything, before finally exhaustion took over and he lay on the bed and fell again into an uneasy sleep.

He woke in the morning with vague fragments of dreams assaulting his memory. Callen realised that he had fallen asleep fully clothed as he had the previous afternoon. After getting up Callen knocked on the door to adjoining room in the hope that Alex would speak to him. As before she did not respond but he heard her moving around. Sighing he gave up and busied himself getting ready for departure. Callen ordered breakfast from room service and showered while he waited for its arrival. Dressing in the same jeans and blue shirt he had changed into the day before, Callen ate breakfast before packing his suit away in his overnight bag.

The room phone rang and upon answering it, Callen heard the voice of Brian Bush, the State Department official. "Good morning, Agent Callen. Just to let you know, we'll be leaving shortly for the airport." Callen was surprised that his voice sounded sympathetic.

"Thank you" said Callen "I'll be down shortly. Do you want me to tell my sister?"

"Er, no, Ms Reynolds is already down here and ready to leave" said Bush.

Callen sighed and said "Okay l'll be right down." He hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to clean his teeth and ensure he had packed everything. Taking a final look around the room, Callen picked up his overnight bag and made his way down to the foyer, where everyone had congregated. As he appeared, the State Department officials told them they were ready to leave. Callen caught up with Alex as she was exiting the hotel and she grunted a response to Callen's greeting but walked ahead of him to the waiting car.

There was one car for the American photographers and their children, another for them and a third for the remaining agents. Alex got into the back seat after handing her bag to the agent who put it in the trunk and he did the same with Callen's bag as Callen got in next to Alex. The tension in the car was palpable and the journey to the airport was made in icy silence as Alex stared out of the window. Callen did the same as he was not about to air their difficulties in front of the State Department agents although it would be hard to miss.

The situation did not improve once they got on the plane as Alex choose a seat by the window and deliberately placed her purse on the vacant seat next to her. As Callen approached she glared at him in such a way that it was obvious what she intended. Slowing shaking his head, Callen took a seat further back in the plane next to the window but where he could keep an eye on Alex. He was thankful that no-one sat next to him. It was a private charter so there were no other passengers except Callen, Alex, the American photographers and their children plus the State Department agents. It would be a long flight but Callen did not want to sleep in case he had further dreams about what had just happened. Instead he found something to watch on the entertainment channel and when he got bored with that, he sat back and let his mind wander over all he had discovered about his father, which in truth was not much, and tried to work out what he was going to do about Alex.

When they landed at LA, the party was escorted to separate cars which would take them to their respective homes. When they approached their assigned car, Alex said with undisguised dislike in her voice "I don't want you here, Callen. Can't you make your own way home?"

"If you remember I left my car at your place, Alex so no, I can't" answered Callen in a quiet voice, not wanting the driver to overhear the conversation. He was getting a little fed up with her attitude towards him but he was not going to give her the satisfaction of backing down nor air their estrangement in public.

She continued to glare at him and then said "Fine but it doesn't mean everything's alright between us." She paused before adding "And don't try to talk to me because I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

They travelled in silence and the car pulled up outside Alex's house. As Callen went with the driver to get their luggage out of the trunk, Alex walked towards her home as Jake, who had been looked after by the neighbour, came running out to greet his mother. Callen, having thanked the driver before he had driven away, turned round and, carrying the luggage, watched with a heavy heart as Jake hugged his mother and then looked around for Garrison. On seeing Callen, Jake pulled out of his mom's embrace and rushed to throw his arms around Callen. Callen dropped the cases and hugged him back.

"Where's grandpa? Uncle Callen, where's grandpa?" he asked distress and uncertainty evident in his voice. They had told him about the deportation but Callen was sure Jake did not fully understand.

"I'm sorry Jake, he had to go away. He told me to tell you he loved you and will miss you" said Callen, with tears in his eyes.

"Are you sad too?" asked Jake fighting back his own tears.

"Yeah I am. So is your mom so you must be good and look after her" said Callen

"Jake, come here. I need to talk to you" shouted Alex from the front porch and he dutifully ran to her. He stood holding her hand and looked back at Callen as he came forward to the bottom of the stoop and handed Alex her luggage, which she took from him without a word.

"Is Uncle Callen coming in?" asked Jake, sensing something was not right between his uncle and his mom.

"No, he's not!" said Alex firmly. "Say goodbye. He's got to leave."

"Bye, Uncle Callen. Will you come and see me soon?" asked Jake clearly confused by the way his mother was acting.

"I hope so but that's up to your mom. Be good. I love you" Callen said sadly as Alex took a very upset Jake and virtually dragged him into the house. Jake kept looking back at Callen and waved and all Callen could do was wave back as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

He got into his car and sat for a long time just staring at the closed door of his half sister's house. He could hear Jake crying as no doubt Alex had reiterated that Garrison was unlikely to return. What Callen was not aware of was that Alex had told Jake that Callen would not be visiting either and that had started his tears anew. Unable to take it any longer, Callen drove off and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to those who have left a review and to those who have favoured and are following this story. Your support and words mean a lot to me. This is an extra long chapter as I couldn't see where to split so enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Next morning Callen phoned Alex but there was no answer so he left a message for her to phone him to let him know that she was alright. Callen never received a returned call or a message that day. He repeated the process the next three days with the same result. On the fifth day, he phoned again and was surprised when she picked up as he had expected her to stonewall him as she had previously.

"I was getting worried about you both. How are you and Jake?" he asked trying to be as non-threatening and normal as possible and not wanting to antagonise her by asking why she had not returned his calls.

"Jake's heartbroken, thanks to you!" Alex said harshly. "He's not been able to go to school and he's making himself ill by not eating. What seven year old boy doesn't eat? It was just the same when his grandmother died." She paused and Callen could hear her breath coming in sharp gasps as her ire rose. "If you hadn't come into our lives, Jake wouldn't know he had a grandfather or an uncle and would only be missing his grandmother." She paused again. "Stop phoning here. The messages are only upsetting him more. Don't contact us and don't come over here. I don't want to see you again and I certainly don't want you reminding Jake of what he's lost. I knew I'd regret letting you into our lives!" she added in an angry voice but Callen thought he detected sadness in it and the sound of a sob as she slammed down the phone leaving Callen stunned and once again unable to defend himself.

He turned off his phone and slumped down in the only comfy chair in his living room, his head in his hands, at a complete loss as to what to do. Callen could understand Alex being upset having witnessed her father being exchanged for two strangers as well as knowing her son was inconsolable over the loss of his grandfather so soon after his grandmother. However to blame him so vehemently was unreasonable. She did not have to place the responsibility for what had happened to their family at Callen's door because he blamed himself.

Alex did not know that Callen had done everything he could to keep Garrison in America, not that he was likely to tell her, even if she decided to hear him out, because he was not the type of man who gave excuses. Callen had, however, been willing to give up his job, his friends and even commit treason and spend the rest of his life on the run if it meant Garrison would be spared being returned to his birth country. Unfortunately his father had had other ideas and would not allow his son to sacrifice himself. Their encounter in the boatshed interrogation room had been an emotional one which had not been witnessed by anyone else as Callen had put the camera on a loop to enable them to slip away unnoticed.

Callen was surprised by how much Alex's words had hurt him and they kept reeling round his mind until he felt unbidden tears well in his eyes and silently flow down his cheeks. How long Callen sat slumped in the chair, he did not know but was roused out of his reverie by a tapping on his front door. Callen sighed. He was not in the mood to see anyone so he ignored the knocking, hoping whoever it was would give up and go away. However, the knocking persisted, this time more loudly. Callen stayed where he was, refusing to give in to either Hetty or Sam because he knew that they would be the only ones determined enough to keep trying.

"Mr Callen, I know you're in there" said the familiar voice of Hetty.

"Go away Hetty" said Callen, trying to keep his voice calm and normal without much success. "I don't want to see anybody."

Callen cursed to himself as Hetty replied "That is as may be Mr Callen, but I need to see you. Please open the door." When there was no immediate sound of movement from inside she added "Or do I have to break it down?"

Callen rolled his eyes and his lips twitched into a quick smile as he thought of Hetty's words but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. _You would as well and have the nerve to send me the bill!_ thought Callen as he reluctantly got to his feet. He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve before opening the door, and immediately returned to his chair not waiting to greet Hetty.

"Thank you Mr Callen" Hetty said and he heard her close the door behind her. He heard small footsteps and sensed her standing in front of him. Callen kept his head bowed and his eyes down refusing to look at her. Unable to resist her stare any longer he looked up at her and saw a flicker of shock and concern flit across her face before she got her expression under control.

"I think a cup of tea is in order" Hetty announced deliberately not commenting on her boy's red and puffy eyes. "You do have some tea here, I presume?" she added, not expecting a response, as she opened and closed cupboards until she found it.

"You don't have to do this Hetty" said Callen sadly as he heard her busying herself preparing a pot of tea.

"Of course I don't my dear" replied Hetty "but I want to."

Shortly Hetty came and placed a tray with a pot of tea and two mugs on the small table that was beside Callen's chair. Callen made to stand up to offer the chair to Hetty but she waved her hand indicating that he should stay where he was. Hetty noticed a straight back chair that had been part of the dining table suite. "Still not got around to getting a new dining table then?" she asked as she moved the chair and placed it next to where Callen was sitting.

"No, I was going to but I don't see the point now" he muttered.

"Well, perhaps I can help you shop for one" said Hetty. "Or perhaps you would prefer it if Mr Hanna went with you."

Callen looked up at her and said "I know what you're doing Hetty but it won't work. I don't need a dining table."

"And why is that?" she asked, watching him fight with his emotions.

"I don't need one because I don't have any …. family …." he said sadly, letting his words tail off.

"Of course you do" answered Hetty, trying to be positive. "Your father may not be here at the moment, but we will endeavour to get him back. And you have Alexandra and Jake, not to mention your family at NCIS."

"That's it Hetty, I don't have Alex" he said as he finally looked up at her, his blue eyes filling with tears. "She's made it blatantly clear that she doesn't want me near her or Jake." He paused trying to get his voice under control. He swallowed hard and added in a quiet voice that Hetty could just make out as the tears started to fall "She told me regrets letting me into her life."

Hetty could see how much her boy was hurting. She knew that because he had not known anything of his parents or even his own name until recently and the experiences of his upbringing in the welfare state, Callen had a deep rooted fear of abandonment and rejection which was why he rarely allowed anyone in behind the walls he had built up around his heart or let them see the real man behind the mask. People he cared about seemed either to disappoint him or they betrayed or left him. All Callen had ever wanted, she knew, was to find his father, once he remembered that his mother had been murdered on the beach in Romania, and to have a family. Hetty was pleased that he had finally opened up to his NCIS family, which included his long time friend Gibbs and herself, over the years and had learned to accept their love. He trusted them. As Hetty went to sit on the arm of Callen's chair and wrapped her small arms around him, she felt his strong arms close around her and he buried his head on her shoulder. Hetty slowly rocked him, murmuring softly in Russian. It was a simple unspoken act of love on her part, in an effort to give him some comfort, and she was grateful that he trusted her enough to allow her to see him break down and cry his heart out. She sighed. Callen had not had the need to reveal his inner most emotions to her for a long time and she wished that it had not had to come to this. Hetty fervently wished that her boy could have his happy ever after with a blood family as well as his adopted family.

Finally Callen's tears subsided and gently he pulled away from Hetty's embrace. "Sorry" he muttered clearly embarrassed by his outburst of emotion.

"You have nothing to apologise for Grisha" said Hetty, placing her small hand under his chin and raising his face so she could look at him. "You have been under a lot of strain lately which culminated in seeing your father exchanged in a political game of chess. You may be an exceptional undercover agent but, as much as you may wish to deny it, you do have feelings. Just sometimes you have to let your emotions run riot" she said smiling at him and was pleased that he managed a weak smile as well. She got up and placed her hand against the pot of tea and finding it was cold said "While I'm preparing some more tea, tell me what happened at the exchange and what transpired between Alex and yourself."

Whilst Hetty's words were said in a tender voice, Callen was under no illusion that it was not a request but an order. Callen did not particularly want to remind himself of everything that had happened but knew that not only would Hetty not rest until he had told her, but he owed her an explanation. Hell, he may even find it cathartic especially if Hetty could give him some insight into why Alex was acting in this manner. After a few false starts, Callen began his story and mostly Hetty listened in silence, whilst she was making the tea and finally as she sat opposite him sipping it. Occasionally Hetty would interrupt to clarify a point but mostly she let Callen speak. Hetty understood why Alex was upset. Alex too had recently discovered that her father was alive and he had come into her life at a time of great sadness when her mother had been murdered. At the same time she had learnt that she also had a half-brother. Then months later after getting used to them being in her life, her father was ripped out of her life possibly forever. Hetty did not know or understand why Alex wanted nothing to do with Callen. She would have thought that Alex would have wanted her half-brother to have contact with her and her son. Alex knew that Callen was a federal agent, but surely she did not think he had anything to do with the deportation of Garrison.

After several minutes silence, Callen finally asked, sadness still evident in his voice and tears not far from the surface "What can I do Hetty?" He paused before asking "What would you do?"

"All you can do is give her time" Hetty said. "Keep a watch over her and Jake. We will help you do that of course. I can understand her grief but I have no idea where her animosity towards you comes from." Hetty paused before continuing. "How much of your past have you told her?"

"Not much" admitted Callen. "Of course she knows that her mother was targeted because of Garrison and she knows he's not long come to into my life. She's aware that because of my job, she and Jake may become people of interest though I've not told her about the family feud. I've taught her a few self defence moves as well as instilled the necessity in being vigilant and varying her routes to and from work." Callen sighed. "I've tried to instil a sense of responsibility for her actions without scaring her too much" he added. Hetty nodded.

"For the time being, that is all you can do Grisha" Hetty said. "I'm sorry that I cannot wave a magic wand and make everything alright." Hetty saw Callen's mouth twitch into a half-smile, no doubt at the image of her as a pixie or fairy. "Please wipe that thought from your mind, Mr Callen" Hetty said in mock seriousness and was pleased to see his usual look of innocence appear on his face. She smiled at him. "In a few days or perhaps a week I would suggest you try contacting her again and see if she is more amenable to speak to you. She should at least have the decency to allow you to explain your feelings." Hetty saw a pained expression cross Callen's face. "I know you do not like sharing your emotions with others but Alex is your half-sister after all. I know she has lost her father but so have you. She may discover that you can help her son get over his grief."

Callen looked at her and although his countenance did not show conviction, he said "I'll try. Thank you Hetty. I …" his voice tailed off.

"Ppff! It was nothing" replied Hetty. "I only wish I could do more" she added sadly. "I'm afraid you need to come back to work tomorrow. We have a case."

"I can come in today if you want" he said hopefully. "I could do with the distraction" he added.

"Thank you but I believe you should relax for the rest of the day and try to get a good night's sleep so that you are fresh and alert for the morning" said Hetty as she got up and made her way to the door. Callen rose and went to the door with her. Hetty turned and took hold of his hands and squeezed them in support. "I have every confidence that it will work out in the end" and was pleased that Callen gave a weak smile and nodded his head.

Hetty opened the door and Callen watched her get into her car and reverse out of his drive. On the road, Hetty put the car in first gear and raised her hand and waved at him before she sped off. Callen returned the gesture and watched until she was out of sight before walking back inside and closing the door on the outside world. Callen glanced at his watch and was surprised that it was still early afternoon. He no longer felt the need to be cooped up inside, hiding away like a wounded animal. He grabbed his car keys and phone and drove to the beach where he always felt calm.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I tried to get inside Callen's head and imagine how he would feel and how he'd voice his feelings with Sam, whom he trusts. I hope I've done it justice. Please read and review._

Chapter 4

After locking his car, Callen strolled along the beach near the water's edge not minding if the waves covered his shoes. There were a few people out, enjoying the sunshine, surfing or playing beach games but Callen hardly noticed them, so deep in thought was he. After a while, tired of walking, Callen strolled up the beach away from the rising tide and sat down in the sand staring out at the ocean, feeling the mesmerising sight and sound of the waves lapping on the shore soothe his ragged emotions.

His phone rang and glancing at the caller ID Callen smiled as he pressed the green icon to accept the call. "Hi Sam" he said. "You been avoiding me?" he asked with a smirk that he knew Sam could hear in his voice.

"No, just giving you the time you need" answered Sam, knowing full well that Callen would not have wanted to see anyone after what had happened.

"Okay so why now?" asked Callen, silently thanking Sam for his thoughtfulness to leave him alone although Callen knew it went against every grain in Sam's body to do so.

"I think you've had enough time on your own to lick your wounds" said Sam. He knew it sounded harsh but sometimes Callen needed tough love to get through his thick skull. "You need to share and besides I gotta have you on your A game with this case we've got" added Sam.

"What makes you think I need to share anything?" asked Callen and then added "Hey, when have I not been on my A game?"

"You really want me to answer that last one?" asked Sam. "The list is too long!" When he heard an indistinct 'maybe not' from Callen, he continued. "I know what finding your father meant to you. I also know how frustrated you were that it was more difficult than you'd imagined to bond with him" said Sam and heard Callen grunt. "Look G, I know how much you're hurting. Let me help you like you helped me when Michelle …." Sam's voice choked with emotion as he thought about his late wife.

"Sam, it's not the same as with Michelle" said Callen. "Garrison's not dead."

"No but you've got a good idea what his fate could be" said Sam and he heard Callen's voice hitch. "I know you're not at home so where are you?" asked Sam. "We can't do this over the phone."

There was a pause before Callen responded. He was still too raw from the emotions he had displayed to Hetty and he was not sure he was up to breaking down again in front of Sam. However, like Hetty, he knew that Sam would not take 'no' for an answer and would get the Wonder Twins to track him, if he had not done so already. Resigned to his fate, Callen said "I'm at the beach."

"The usual place?" asked Sam aware of where Callen normally went to think and be on his own. Sam, being an ex-SEAL, had an affinity for the ocean and he knew Callen was calmed by it as well, although he had never been in the Navy, so it was not hard for Sam to figure out where his friend was.

"Yeah" confirmed Callen.

"Okay, don't go anywhere" said Sam. "I'll be there soon."

Callen disconnected and thought about leaving but knew it would only anger his partner and best friend. Callen was a chameleon and if he wanted to hide it would be very difficult to find him but he just did not have the energy. Perhaps he did need to speak to Sam about his problems although he vowed he was not going to be as emotional as he had been with Hetty. Callen did not have to wait too long before he heard the roar of Sam's Challenger approaching and a minute or two after, Sam eased himself down into the sand beside Callen, offering him a coffee, which was gratefully taken.

"You decided to stay then?" said Sam.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Callen without looking at his friend.

"Seriously?" replied Sam grinning as he turned to look his partner in the eye and saw the usual look of innocence on Callen's face.

Callen shrugged. "I admit I thought about it" he said. Sam's expression showed that he had been correct in his assumption that Callen might go rather than discuss whatever was bothering him. Callen rolled his eyes. "But I knew you wouldn't stop till you found me so I decided to save you the trouble" he added with a smirk.

"Really? You wanna play that game?" answered Sam grinning. His face grew serious and he said "Look, I know you don't like dealing with your emotions, let alone sharing them with others, but just remember I'm here for you, man. Whatever you want, whenever you need it."

Callen looked his friend's face and saw nothing but sincerity. "Thanks" he answered quietly and the two men sat in silence staring at the ocean.

Callen shifted his position and bent forward resting his arms on his raised knees but his vision was still trained on the sea and the distant horizon. Finally Callen said in a quiet voice "It was hard y'know …. watching him go, knowing I might never see him again." He paused, desperately trying to control his emotions, which were threatening to overwhelm him again. "The past few months have been good. We got to spend time together as a family, with Alex and Jake. Y'know that's all I ever wanted, to know my family."

Sam heard the anguish in Callen's voice but remained silent. Callen paused, fighting to control his emotions and trying to put his jumbled thoughts into words. Normally he was an articulate speaker, but when it came to talking about himself or his feelings he preferred not to voice them. He had got better over the years with both Hetty and Sam encouraging him but he still found it difficult. He trusted them both and knew neither would betray his confidence, which was why he was able to lay bare his feelings in front of them now. In his role as team leader, he needed to be astute, clear headed and able to think out of the box but at the moment his mind was in turmoil and he wondered if he could straighten it out anytime soon.

"I spent time with Garrison, but we never got the chance to talk about …." Again Callen's voice faltered, unable to voice the fact that they had never discussed why his father had abandoned him and his sister when they were young. From his own perspective, Callen knew all about staying away or going into hiding to keep someone safe and in part Callen understood his father's actions but it would have been cathartic to hear him justify and expand on the reasoning behind his decision. Sam placed his large hand tenderly on Callen's shoulder and squeezed in silent support for he knew not only how much that conversion would have meant to his friend but also how hard it was for him to admit it. There was more silence before Callen continued speaking, still not looking at Sam but staring out at the ocean. "The one thing that kept me positive, when I was unable to stop the inevitable, was that I'd still have Alex and Jake." Callen paused again. "But I don't even have that."

It took a moment for Callen's words in register. "What?" asked Sam surprised by the implication of what he had been told. "Of course you've got Alex and Jake."

Callen shook his head slowly and turned his head to look at Sam. Sam was shocked to see unshed tears in his friend's blue eyes and in a voice so quiet, Sam could barely hear him, Callen explained "She's made it blatantly clear that she doesn't want me in her life anymore."

"Why? I mean I thought she was happy you and Garrison were part of her family?" asked Sam flabbergasted by what he had heard.

"So did I" said Callen sadly "but apparently she now regrets it..." and Sam heard Callen's voice hitch before he continued "And she blames me …."

"What, for Garrison's deportation?" Sam was stunned because he knew how hard Callen, and therefore the team, had tried to stop the exchange or at least give the Russians another pawn for their political game. "Have you tried talking to her?" he asked and seeing Callen's pained expression, Sam quickly added "Sorry, course you have." He paused before asking "What happened? That is if you want to talk about it."

"I don't, not really" said Callen "but I know you'll keep on until I do. Let's just say she told me she regrets letting me into her life and doesn't want me coming around, reminding Jake of what he's lost."

Sam shook his head, bewildered how Alex could be so blatantly cruel to her half-brother. He could only imagine how Callen felt. He wondered how Jake was taking it and whether he was more upset at not being able to see his uncle. "Man, that's tough and not fair. Doesn't she realise that you've lost your dad too?" Seeing the look on Callen's face, Sam realised it was all too raw for him to discuss. Still shocked by what he had heard Sam said "I'm sure she'll come round in the end but I won't press you for the details." He looked into Callen's eyes and saw relief. Sam added "But I'll be here when you're ready, okay?"

"Thanks buddy, I appreciate it" said Callen. "I'm still trying to process it myself on top of everything else."

"Yeah I know" said Sam sympathetically. "Have you spoken to anyone about it?"

"Hetty knows" said Callen and Sam nodded, pleased that his friend had confided in the woman who was his boss, mentor and mother figure. "Anyway Hetty says we've got a case. D'you know what it's about?" Callen asked changing the subject.

"Nah, Hetty'll give us the low down tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up as normal?" Callen nodded.

The pair sat in companionable silence until Sam left. Callen was in no mood to go home and stayed staring out to sea until the sun started to set. The colours of the spectacular sunset only ripped at his heart more reminding him that he would never walk along the beach or enjoy sunsets with his father so he rose and went to his car. Callen had every intention to go home but he found himself in the street where Alex and Jake resided. He stopped on the opposite side of the road and a few doors down but where he had a good view of their home. The lights were on but were muted by the drawn curtains. Callen stayed watching until each light went out and he knew that Alex had retired to bed. Sadly Callen drove home to his own house, locking the door behind him. Not wanting to sleep in his bed, Callen took out his bed roll and laid on it staring at the ceiling until he fell into a deep sleep, exhausted by his emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This is the last of the pre-written chapters so you may have to wait for Chapter 6. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed or who are following and favourite this story. It means a lot to me. I also want to add that I will, at some stage, be working on my other stories. Rest assured I will never completely abandon any of my stories. However long it takes I will eventually finish them! Now please read and review this chapter if you've enjoyed it._

Chapter 5

Callen woke early and showered, trying to make sense of the dreams that had plagued his sleep the night before. He only remembered fragments but they appeared to be similar in nature. He saw himself as a young boy crying and desperately reaching out for a shadowy figure who had been torn from his grasp. His young form morphed into his adult self and the indistinct figure took shape and transformed into his father, who was being dragged away into a dark abyss by other shadowy figures. The Callen in the dream tried to reach out and grab his father to keep him from being taken but his hands kept missing and his legs were heavy as if his feet felt were stuck in mud, making it impossible for him to move forward. His father morphed into Alex who was shouting angrily at him but he could not understand what she was saying to him. Finally she turned her back on him and walked away slamming a door in his face. The dream Callen was overcome by a feeling of great sadness, hopelessness and rejection, sinking to his knees in tears. The real life Callen was surprised when he found himself kneeing down on the shower floor and felt tears running down his face as they mixed with the water from the shower. Shaking himself, Callen stood up and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel he dried himself and got dressed, ready to leave when Sam arrived.

His mind was still in turmoil, memories of the dream haunted him and try as he may he could not shake the images that kept appearing in his mind's eye. Callen was roused from his reverie when the door bell rang. He went to door and was surprised to see Sam standing there, a look of concern farrowing his brow.

"You okay?" asked Sam clearly worried. Callen frowned clearly not sure what Sam was intimating. "I sounded my horn as normal but you didn't appear."

"I guess I didn't hear you" said Callen. "I might've been in the shower. You should've done it again."

"I did, several times in fact" replied Sam. "G, you okay?" When Callen did not appear to hear Sam speak he added "G?"

"What?" said Callen and looking at Sam's worried face and feeling his hand on his arm, Callen added "I had a bad night's sleep. Guess I need a coffee or two to wake me up" he added with a smirk in an attempt to ease Sam's concern although he felt sure that he was not buying the explanation. Callen grabbed his bag, locked his front door and followed Sam to the car. When Callen had slouched into the passenger seat, putting on the seat beat, Sam drove to the office stopping off to get an extra large coffee for Callen and a super juice for himself.

At the office they dropped their bags on their desks before heading straight up to OPS where Hetty was waiting for them along with Nell and Eric.

"So what's the case all about Hetty?" asked Callen as soon as he entered the secure room.

"All in good time Mr Callen" replied Hetty scrutinising her team leader. Content with what she saw she added "We need to wait for Miss Blye and Mr Deeks as I do not intend to repeat myself." Callen rolled his eyes and risked a glance at Sam who pulled a face just as Kensi and Deeks entered. Without preamble Hetty said "Now everyone is here, please proceed with the briefing Miss Jones."

Turning to face everyone Nell smiled although it was grim. "Early this morning a truck heading for Pendleton was hijacked" she said. "The marine driving and his companion were left by the roadside to die." She could see the sadness mixed with anger in the faces of the agents before her. "One was DOA but the other survived and is currently in surgery. He's critical but is expected to survive."

Callen nodded. "What were they carrying?" asked Callen, his interest piqued.

"Enough hardware to start a small war" replied Nell and the four agents exchanged worried glances.

Callen raised an eyebrow indicating Nell to elaborate although he had a good idea. "M4 carbines, automatic and single shot grenade launchers with grenades and SAMs and there were two sniper rifles" interjected Eric. "All with the appropriate ammo" he added.

"That's not good" said Sam.

"Indeed it is not" agreed Hetty.

"Do we have any clue who the hijackers were?" asked Callen.

"No" said Nell.

"I'm trawling through any footage from traffic cams but haven't come up with anything useful yet" added Eric. "The location of the ambush doesn't have any cameras." As Eric was talking, random thoughts of Garrison and Alex filtered into Callen's mind and he zoned out of the conversation.

"Of course it didn't" muttered Sam.

"Which is why they chose it" added Deeks.

There was silence in the room and they all looked at Callen, curious as to why he had not made any comment or given any instructions. He was staring ahead but his eyes were focussed on something far in the distance and his mind obviously elsewhere.

"G?" said Sam as Kensi and Deeks exchanged a concerned look for, although they knew that Callen had witnessed his father's departure, they were unaware of anything else that had transpired. "G?" said Sam again, this time louder and he touched Callen's arm at the same time.

"What?" asked Callen, startled out of his reverie, as he looked at Sam and then at the others in the room.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Sam.

Callen shook his head and brought his attention back to the present problem at hand. "Kensi, Deeks, get down to the hospital and see if there's any news on the survivor" said Callen. "Sam and I'll go to the scene. Eric?"

"Already on your phones" he said anticipating Callen's request for GPS coordinates of the scene of the hijacking as Callen and Sam turned on their heels to follow Kensi and Deeks who had already exited the Ops centre.

"Mr Callen, a moment please" said Hetty, causing Sam to hesitate and look behind him from the opened door.

"Go ahead, Sam" said Callen. "I'll catch you up." Sam nodded and left as Hetty moved closer to Callen away from Nell and Eric. "What's up Hetty?" asked Callen.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me Mr Callen" she said. "You seem to be distracted."

Callen paused before answering as he thought about what lie he could tell his diminutive boss but he knew she was already aware of where his head was. "My mind just wandered to something Alex said. It won't happen again."

"I understand what pressure you have been under but for your own safety and that of your team, do I have to stand you down?" asked Hetty in a muted voice but full of concern.

"No I'm good" Callen replied holding her gaze.

Hetty continued to scrutinise her lead agent, the man she thought of as a son, for any signs that he would become distracted and put himself, the team or the mission in jeopardy. Deciding to trust him Hetty nodded and said "Alright off you go. You're keeping Mr Hanna waiting." Callen rolled his eyes as he turned to leave and did not hear Hetty add "Be safe Mr Callen."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story. Christmas and New Year sort of got in the way of writing. I hope those of you who are still following this will enjoy its continuance. Please read and leave a review as I love to hear what you're thinking. Your comments mean a lot to me and your reviews also help me decide which direction to take the story._

Chapter 6

Callen turned away from Hetty and with her words ringing in his ears left the Mission where he found Sam waiting for him in the Challenger. As his partner dropped into the passenger seat, Sam glanced at him but, as Callen did not say anything, he drove off. Sam was used to Callen's silences but the tension radiating from him was palpable. Sam could stand it no longer. "Everything okay?" he asked.

After a short pause Callen replied "Yeah."

"Really?" asked Sam concerned for his friend. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I said I'm fine" said Callen a little too sharply. Seeing the look of surprise and hurt on Sam's face, Callen added "Sorry, I was thinking about Alex."

"It's okay" responded Sam pausing before adding "but you can't let it distract you G."

"I know" muttered Callen half-heartedly.

Sam shook his head. He was worried. Callen was normally extremely focussed when on a case despite anything going on in his life. If losing his father was not bad enough, this estrangement from his half sister was a complication Callen did not need. Sam sympathised. After losing Michelle, he was distraught with grief and distracted. He was at odds with the world, not knowing what to do, and pushed away anyone who tried to help him. Callen, whilst letting him know he was there when needed, had given Sam the space he needed to grieve and to be with his kids, but then Callen had pushed him until he finally realised he needed to come back to work. Sam was thankful that Callen had persevered and he swore he would do the same to help Callen through this difficulty. Callen was stubborn and would often shut people out but Sam hoped he would be allowed to help in whatever way he could. He doubted it somehow but he would continue to have his friend's back.

During the trip, Sam tried to get Callen engaged in conversation but each time he only muttered a few words before lapsing into a trouble silence again. After a while Sam gave up and the rest of the journey was completed without further communication.

At Pendleton Callen and Sam questioned the Commanding Officer before interviewing the Quarter Master and came away with little more information than before. On the journey back Callen received a call from OPS and he answered, putting it on speaker so Sam could hear.

"We've located the truck" said Eric.

"It's outside an abandoned warehouse" continued Nell. "The coordinates are on your phones."

"Good work. Send the coordinates to Kensi and Deeks and get them to meet us there" said Callen glancing at Sam.

At the location, Callen and Sam got out of the car, putting on their vests, selecting and checking their assault rifles, all of which were kept in the trunk, while they waited for Kensi and Deeks to arrive. Restless, Callen walked towards the truck without a word to Sam.

"Callen, what are you doing?" said Sam, hurrying to catch up with his partner. "We should wait for the others."

Callen ignored Sam, or he had not heard him speak. He went round to the rear of the truck and pulled open the doors, only to find it empty. He swore under his breath and pulled himself up into the truck to look around for any clues, of which he found none. As he was about to jump down, his phone rang. Callen answered it, and paused listening to the caller before jumping down from the truck only to come face to face with Sam's angry visage.

Callen ignored the look and said "The Wonder Twins have identified eight hostiles inside warehouse. We'll go in as soon as Kensi and Deeks arrive."

Sam nodded but continued to scrutinise Callen's face for signs of distraction but found none. "You gonna go lone wolf on me?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked Callen clearly confused by Sam's question.

"You heard. What were you thinking, going into that truck on your own, without checking it?" spat Sam as he voiced his anger.

"Nothing happened" said Callen, defending himself half-heartedly for he knew it had been foolhardy.

"No, you were lucky. But what about the next time or the one after that?" asked Sam, his anger starting to dissipate but still simmering beneath the surface.

"There won't be a next time" said Callen, trying to curb his own anger.

"Really? You can promise that can you?" said Sam, sarcastically. A look of hurt momentarily flickered across Callen's face, showing that Sam's words had hit home, before he controlled his features. Suddenly feeling sorry for his friend and ashamed at his outburst, Sam softened his voice and said "Look G, I'm sorry but I'm worried about you. First Garrison and now this argument with Alex…. it's messing with your head…..and that's not good for you or the team." Sam paused and searched Callen's face. "I've already lost Michelle. I can't lose you too" said Sam his voice faltering with emotion.

Callen's features softened too and he reached out and placed a hand on Sam's shoulders. "You're not gonna lose me Sam. I've got this under control, I promise" said Callen.

Sam was about to argue but Callen had spotted that Kensi and Deeks had arrived. Turning and walking towards them, Callen did not hear Sam mutter "I hope you do."

As Kensi and Deeks were getting ready, Callen called the Wonder Twins in OPS via his earwig. "Do you have precise locations for the hostiles?"

"They're all together in one place towards the rear of the warehouse but to the right as you enter" said Nell.

"Do we have schematics of the building?" asked Callen.

"I've sent what we've got to your phones" continued Eric. "There're only a couple of traffic cameras on the street which I've accessed to give a view of the parking lot but there're none inside the warehouse. The satellite I had access to is moving away so I'm losing that option."

"Okay. Do what you can" Callen said to the Wonder Twins and then to his team, "Looks like we're going in blind. Kensi, Deeks go round back. Let us know when you're in position. Sam and I'll go in the front."

Kensi and Deeks nodded and made their way, swiftly but cautiously, around the perimeter of the building. While they waited for their team mates to get into position, Sam and Callen had stealthfully approached the front entrance. Callen had slipped a fibre optic camera through a crack in the corrugated iron wall and was surveying the interior of the warehouse which was displayed on a monitor that Sam was scrutinising. Callen glanced over to see what they were up against.

"Not a lot of cover in there" Callen commented. "We'll be sitting ducks if we're spotted."

"Yeah" agreed Sam. "We'll have to use the steel supports as best we can."

When Kensi and Deeks reached the rear entrance she announced. "Callen, we're in position." .

"There's not a lot of cover from the front and we don't have eyes on the hostiles. Have you a visual from where you are?" asked Callen.

There was more damage to the rear of the warehouse due to lack of maintenance and the elements where the corrugated sheets were missing. Deeks got out his fibre optic camera and slipped it round an opening in the wall. Kensi watched as Deeks manoeuvred the camera so they had a better view. "We've got some old crates for cover. It looks like the hostiles are holed up in a room to our left; that would be your right" she explained to Callen and Sam over the comms.

"What about the weapons?" Callen asked his team mates.

"Can't see them from here" answered Deeks. "The room quite large but doesn't look big enough to hold the weapons and the men. Perhaps they've off loaded them already."

"Maybe but we can't assume that" answered Callen.

"They could use some of the weapons so keep alert" warned Sam.

"We'll go in first as we've got further to go" said Callen. "When you see us, make your way in too. Be careful."

"You too" Kensi replied.

Callen put the camera away, then turned and looked at Sam who nodded. Moving out first, Callen edged his way along the wall until he reached the closed but unlocked doors of the warehouse. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves by opening the gigantic sliding doors which were rusted after years of disuse, Callen was pleased to see a smaller entrance cut into the left hand door which once allowed personnel to come and go easily. With much brute force, Callen managed to open it enough for Sam and then him to slip through. Standing with their backs pressed up against the inside, they waited until their eyes were accustomed to the gloom and were sure that his exertions with the door had gone unheard.

"Kensi, we're inside" said Callen.

He looked at Sam once more before moving swiftly towards the nearest column in the characteristic half crouch fast gait favoured by soldiers and law enforcement personnel, surveying his surroundings as he went, his rifle held ready to be fired if necessary. When he had reached his objective, Callen motioned for Sam to follow. Using the same fast gait, Sam quickly covered the ground until he stood behind his partner. He touched Callen's shoulder and Callen moved off towards the next support column and the procedure was repeated. Half way across the distance towards the next support pillar, Callen caught sight of Kensi and Deeks starting their approach towards the office.

As both pairs continued their approach, Deeks spotted a hostile at a window surveying the interior of the warehouse. Deeks said "Hostiles looking your way" over his earwig to warn Callen and Sam and he held his hand up to halt Kensi's movement. He and Kensi froze but with no cover, Deeks knew that Callen had been spotted. The man disappeared from view only to re-appear with a rocket launcher pointed in the direction of his team mates. With Sam's large frame barely covered by the support stanchion and Callen in the open, Deeks yelled via his comms "In coming!" As he and Kensi dived for cover, he could only hope that Callen and Sam would be able to get out of the way in time.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read and left reviews. I'm always very happy to hear from you and to know what you're thinking. I will be finishing this story as well as all my others. It may just take a little time I'm afraid so I hope you'll be patient._

Chapter 7

Deeks' warning was enough to send Callen and Sam scampering to their left, diving out of the way while Kensi managed to get a shot off at the hostile which distracted his aim, causing the rocket to miss its intended target. The concussive noise from the explosion as it hit the far wall of the warehouse caused ringing in the ears of the agents but they were too far away for any of the debris to harm them. Fortunately for the team, the man who fired the rocket launcher had not been aware that the weapon should not have been fired inside an enclosed structure. The back blast, which took out the back wall, killed one of his associates who had been standing behind him and incapacitated some of the others. A couple of the hostiles recovered quickly to get shots off but Kensi and Deeks, from their vantage point behind the crates, were able lay down enough covering fire for Callen and Sam to crawl until they were out of the line of fire. Once clear they got to their feet and quickly made their way round to the back of the building where they entered through the damaged wall. The fire fight was over quickly leaving six hostiles dead and two wounded.

Making sure that neither would bleed out before they could received medical attention or be interrogated, Deeks and Kensi zipped tied the two wounded hostiles and took them to their SUV to take them to the boatshed. Callen and Sam surveyed the damage. The interior of the damaged enclosure was larger than an office and may well have been a workshop of some sort for it contained two rows of metal benches and several large metal cupboards which were relatively undamaged. Espying the cabinets, Callen went over to investigate. Pulling open the doors of the first one, he allowed himself to smile and turned his head toward Sam.

"I've found the weapons" Callen said.

Sam turned round to face his partner. As he did he saw one of the "dead" hostiles fire a shot and Callen grunted in pain, dropping to the floor. Sam reacted quickly and shot the hostile before rushing to his partner's aid. "G?" he cried fearing the worst.

Callen was already getting up and, wincing he said "It hit my vest. I'm good."

Relieved that his friend was not hurt, although he would sport a nasty bruise, Sam was nonetheless concerned that the incident had occurred.

"Didn't you check their vitals and clear their weapons?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah" said Callen defensively. "I guess I missed one" he added with a smirk.

"It's not funny! You're lucky he didn't shoot you in the head" said Sam.

"Well he didn't" retorted Callen and ignoring Sam's evident anger and concern added "From memory it looks like we've recovered everything bar one RPG so I guess we're good."

"Are we?" asked Sam in a serious tone, not referring to the weapons. "G, what happened? You thinking about Alex again?" He paused before adding "Do I have to tell Hetty what happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'll put everything in my report" replied Callen.

Sam eyed him then answered "Okay but if it happens again, for your own good, I'll have to let her know."

Callen nodded in understanding before he spoke via comms. "Eric? Kensi and Deeks are taking two survivors to the boat shed for questioning. They'll need medical attention. We've got dead bodies here so the Coroner will need to come out and also get forensics down here too. We've recovered the weapons. Contact Pendleton and get someone down here to collect them."

"Good work Mr Callen" said Hetty interrupted before Eric could respond. "Mr Beale will do as you ask. As soon as the weapons have been collected I want you back here. Mr Hanna can go to the boatshed to assist Miss Blye and Mr Deeks after he drops you off."

"But Hetty...…" started Callen.

"No buts, Mr Callen. I want you back here. That's an order" she said, disconnecting, leaving Callen with no choice but to comply.

Sam looked at Callen's expression and knew things were not good. "What did Hetty say?" he asked.

"She thanked us for doing a good job but she wants me back at base. You're to go to the boatshed to interrogate the two survivors after dropping me off" answered Callen looking glum.

Handing Callen the keys, Sam said "Take the Challenger. I'll stay till the scene is secure and the weapons are collected. I'll get to the boatshed somehow."

"You sure?" asked Callen surprised at Sam's gesture. He rarely let anyone drive his pride and joy.

Sam nodded and slapped Callen's back as he turned to walk away. "Just don't damage her" he warned.

Callen smirked at the comment and said "I'll look after her" as Sam raised his hand in acknowledgement with looking back.

Reaching Kensi's SUV, Sam was met with a question from Deeks as Callen drove away. "Hey, where's Callen going?"

"Hetty wants him back at the mission" replied Sam trying hard to hide his worry.

"How come he gets to drive your car?" asked Deeks pouting.

"Because he's a good driver!" answered Sam and grinned when he saw the pained look on Deeks' face and saw Kensi give Deeks an elbow in the ribs.

"Callen in trouble?" asked Kensi. "I thought everything went well."

"Not sure. You know Hetty, always wants to be aware of everything" replied Sam. "You guys better get going. There'll be medical staff at the boatshed with additional agents."

"What about you? How will you get back?" asked Kensi.

"I'll stay till the guys from Pendleton get here" answered Sam. "I'll hitch a lift with them or the coroner."

Kensi looked unsure but Sam nodded and she turned to climb in the SUV with Deeks close on her heels. Sam watched as they drove away before his thoughts turned to his partner. Callen had been more focussed than of late but he obviously had a lot on his mind. Not for the first time did Sam wonder what Hetty would say to Callen. Sam had no time to dwell on the subject as a truck from Pendleton pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of him followed shortly by the coroner's van and two NCIS cars.

Sam greeted the Coroner's people and told them where the bodies were before directing the agents to secure the truck and the building and wait until the forensic team arrive. He then turned his attention to the marines and, after checking their credentials, led them to where the weapons were. "As far as we can tell, they're all here except one rocket which had been fired" explained Sam, indicating at the damaged walls at the front and rear of the warehouse. "We need to hold onto the truck for forensic purposes but as soon as we're through, we'll get it back to you."

"Understood. Thank you, Sir" said the marine in charge as he motioned for his men to load the weapons into the truck.

As soon as Sam was confident that everything was secure and under control, he commandeered one of the pool vehicles, leaving the four NCIS agents to ride back together when their job was completed. Sam drove to the boatshed to join Kensi and Deeks in the interrogation. As he drove his mind once again drifted to his partner and wondered what Hetty was saying to him.

Back at the Mission, Callen headed straight to Hetty's office where she was sitting working on her laptop. Hearing his footsteps, Hetty looked up and watched his approach. _Oh dear, he is not happy. This may not go as well as I hoped._

"Ah Mr Callen, you made good time, please sit down" she said by way of greeting. I assume Mr Hanna is already on his way to the boatshed?"

"Sam let me have me the car. What do you want Hetty?" asked Callen clearly vexed. "I need to get to the boatshed."

Hetty raised her eyebrows at his remark. "Mr Hanna, Miss Blye and Mr Deeks are all perfectly capable of handling the interrogation without you" said Hetty calmly. She could sense her boy's anger which she knew he was keeping tightly under control. "Sit down. You're giving me a crick in my neck." Callen slumped down in the chair. "Tell me, what happened?" she asked.

"What d'you mean? We took down the bad guys and got the weapons back" he said holding her gaze.

"You know perfectly well to what I'm referring" she said, not flinching under his intense glare. She sat back in her chair placing her elbows on its arms and steepled her hands together, waiting for him to answer.

"Nothing happened, Hetty" he replied still locking eyes with her.

"I beg to differ, Mr Callen" she answered. When Callen still did not elaborate, Hetty added "Were you aware that you had your comms open all the time?" From the look that flittered across his face, Hetty deducted that he did not know. "I know exactly what happened so we can do this the easy or the hard way. It makes no difference to me."

Callen glared at her and then said, his voice smouldering with anger "Okay, I messed up. I lost concentration and took a bullet in the vest. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He paused taking deep breaths before adding with a characteristic smirk "No one else was hurt and I didn't end up in hospital."

"I'm pleased to hear it" answered Hetty "but that is not the point. As team leader you are supposed to keep the others safe and set an example." Hetty paused and looked at her boy and she saw his jaw clench as he struggled with his emotions. Softening her tone, she added "I admit you did a good job, you all did but you were lucky. You know it could have ended so differently." Callen lowered his eyes and nodded, not trusting himself to look at Hetty. "Take the rest of day off and try to rectify this situation with Alexandra" said Hetty. She watched sadly as Callen rose and left without a word.

 _A/N2: From research I've done, there is a rocket launcher being developed that can be fired from inside a building. It's the M72 FFE (fired from enclosure) but I don't believe it's in general use as yet which is why I had the hostiles being injured and damaging the building by using the M72 LAW, which is a portable one-shot 66mm unguided anti-tank weapon and is in use by the US military._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks to all who are still with me on this journey. Please read and if possible leave a review. I love hearing from you and your thoughts on the story so far and where it should go. I appreciate your support and it makes my day when I do get a review. Thank you. Now please read and enjoy._

Chapter 8

Since the estrangement Callen had tried to contact Alex on numerous occasions but with no success for she had refused to answer his calls and texts. However he had kept an unobtrusive and invisible surveillance on her and her home whenever he could, ensuring that she and Jake were safe and not being targeted by any of his or his father's enemies. It was an occupational hazard for an agent to be a target but so often their family and friends would be in jeopardy too. Callen had always hated the idea of anyone being hurt because of him and he did all in his power to protect those he cared about from the dangers of his job and his past. The list of people he had promised to protect had grown since he had joined NCIS and become team leader of the OSP team. It did not just include Sam's kids but included Joelle's husband and son as well as some of the child victims of the crimes he had investigated. He had also had an obligation as team leader to keep his team mates safe too.

Leaving Sam's Challenger for him to collect when he came back to the Mission, Callen followed up on Hetty's advice and, taking a pool car, drove to Alex's house. He parked across the street but did not get out. Instead he sat thinking about all that had happened and, not for the first time, wondered why he was so distracted by his half-sister's attitude to him. He was dog-tired and the constant act of reliving the exchange of his father and replaying every conversation he had with Alex did little to give him peace. Callen knew Hetty was worried about him but she also had the responsibility as Operations Manager to suspend him should his behaviour become a liability. As a man who normally kept his personal emotions very much under control and hidden, to the extent that he could appear cold and uncaring, this visible display of affliction was unnerving.

A movement caught Callen's eye disrupting his thoughts. Callen looked up and saw Jake and Alex walking along the street toward their house. Glancing at his watch, he surmised that Alex had collected Jake from school. As Callen got out of his car and walked over to them, Jake pulled away from his mother's grip and ran to Callen, throwing himself into his arms.

"Uncle Callen!" he cried, hugging Callen tightly. "I've missed you so much since Grandpa was taken away. Why haven't come over?"

Hugging Jake, Callen said "I wanted to Jake but it's difficult."

Jake pulled away slightly but Callen held him at arms' length. "Why? Don't you love me anymore?"

The pain in Jake's voice broke Callen's heart. How could he explain to a seven year old the complicated relationship he had with his mother? "Of course I do but your mom and I …."

At that moment Alex grabbed Jake from Callen's hold and dragged him away back toward the house. Jake was crying and struggling to get back to Callen. "You're not to see him again, Jake. Now, go to your room" Alex ordered as she pushed him into the house. She pulled the door to behind her as she stepped out to speak to Callen.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come round" she said angrily.

"You're not answering my calls. I wanted to check that you're both okay" he answered. "Alex, we need to talk, to work through this."

"I don't want to talk! All I care about is Jake and how this is affecting him" she replied.

"Don't you think I care about him too?" answered Callen. "I worry about you both but Jake's too young to fully understand what happened and why. I think I can help him" said Callen.

"We managed quite well until you and Dad came into our lives" answered Alex savagely. "Since then I've not only lost my mom but a dad I never knew I had." It did not go unnoticed by Callen that she had not mentioned her half-brother.

"I know it was a lot for you to take in at the time but we had some good times, as a family didn't we? I know you're hurting but I've lost my father too" said Callen, emotion evident in his voice.

"I don't care. If you try to contact me or Jake I'll get a restraining order. Just go! I don't want anything to do with you. You've done enough damage. Now you've upset Jake, just as he was getting over it." Alex's tirade was full of hate and bitterness and Callen was taken aback by it.

"Seems like you're the one upsetting him now, not me" said Callen unable to stop himself, having seen Alex forcibly remove Jake from his presence and heard her tell him he would not have any contact with his uncle again.

"How dare you!" shouted Alex as she slapped him hard, glaring at him with hatred. Callen felt the sting and the immediate heat from where her hand had landed but he did not react or retaliate. Alex saw the tears forming in his eyes but they did not move her. She just spun on her heels and went in slamming the door behind her, leaving him alone on the doorstep. Callen heard Jake wailing and Alex's raised voice. He turned slowly and went back to his car, unable to stop the tears freely flowing once he had got in. With an expression of sadness and defeat he looked at the house before driving away.

The next morning Callen came into the office looking as if he had not slept. Hetty beckoned him over.

"Good morning Mr Callen" she said eyeing him carefully but not commenting on his obvious lack of sleep. "I presume you went to see Alexandra? How did it go? she asked

A look of sadness flittered across his face momentarily. Not many would have seen the subtle change in his features but Hetty knew him well and picked up on it. She choose however to say nothing but her heart ached at the obvious pain her boy was still experiencing.

Clearing his throat Callen said in a quiet voice "I went to see them as you suggested. Jake was so excited to see me" and Hetty was pleased to see a slight smile touch her boy's lips. "But Alex dragged him way and told me she'd get a restraining order if I contacted them again." His voice hitched as he added "I tried Hetty but Alex made it blatantly clear she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry Mr Callen" said Hetty, for once not certain what she could say that would make him feel better. "I'm sure she'll come round in time."

Callen shook his head, his expression hardened and his eyes turned to ice as he said "I'm done trying. I'll watch over them because I promised Garrison I would but I'm obviously not destined to have a real family." Before Hetty could answer, Eric whistled from the stairs and Callen said "I gotta go; looks like we got a case."

Hetty watched him walk purposely over to the stairs where the rest of the team joined him and they jogged up the stairs to the OPS centre. She shook her head sadly as she thought about all the times Callen's happiness had been dashed and he had resigned himself to being alone. Hetty had thought that finally Callen had found what he was desperately looking for when his father had come back into his life and he had discovered that he had a half-sister and nephew. Bonding with his father had not been as easy as Callen had hoped but they were together as a family and Hetty had seen the subtle difference in her boy's demeanour. Instead of a 'happy ever after' Callen was back to square one now his father was out of his life back in a Russia prison and his sister blaming him for the situation they found themselves in. Hetty sighed and went back to work but at the back of her mind she wondered if there was anything she could do to help.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Another chapter posted so quickly after the previous one. You are in luck – lol. I may just have to finish this story before I continue with any of my others. Thank you very much to those who have left reviews. I love hearing from you so please keep them coming. Thanks too to all who are still reading. I would love you to leave a review but quite understand if you don't want to._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I keep forgetting to put this in so here goes. Unfortunately I don't have any claim to NCIS LA or its characters. They are the property of CBS, Shane Brennan, R Scott Gemmill and all the writers but thank you so much for allowing us to borrow them. I hope we do them justice in our stories._

Chapter 9

Since the incident with Alex, Callen's mood deepened and he became more distant and distracted but he never let it affect his work or a mission as he had in the past. However Sam and the others were becoming increasingly worried about their team leader and friend. He refused all invitations for drinks after work and would not hang out with Sam on his boat. He had even declined an invitation to dinner when Aiden and Kamran were visiting from school, feigning an illness. Sam knew better than to push the issue with him even though he knew Kamran would be disappointed and upset. It was all Sam could do to stop his daughter rushing round to Callen's house to nurse him. Sam had a mind to let her do it but he thought it might not end well considering Callen's state of mind.

After another taxing day in the field, Sam once again tried to get Callen to join him for a drink on his boat. Without saying a word to Sam, Callen picked up his bag and left. Unable to ignore the issue any longer, Sam went to Hetty.

Looking up from her work, Hetty sighed and said "I surmise you are here to talk about Mr Callen?" beckoning Sam to sit down.

"Yeah. Y'know I hate to go behind his back but he's leaving me no choice" said Sam, concern evident in his voice.

"I understood Mr Callen's focus had been exemplary of late" she stated.

"That's just it. We're used to him hiding his emotions and protecting himself behind those walls he builds but he's showing nothing. Not anger, sadness, remorse, absolutely nothing." Sam sighed and ran a hand over his head in despair and frustration. "He won't socialise with anyone. He's even refused to meet up with my kids." Sam paused again before continuing. "It's like he's shutting down everything that makes him human. He's performing like a robot, running on auto pilot showing no emotion or concern for his own safety. Whilst he's not distracted or risking the team's safety, he is becoming reckless, rushing in ahead of everyone. It's like he's got a death wish." Sam's voice hitched as he added "I don't know how to help him Hetty."

"Oh dear I was afraid this would happen" Hetty said sadly. "I suppose Mr Callen has not said anything about his half sister?"

"No, he refuses to talk about it. Just mutters that he's past caring about what she thinks" said Sam.

"I'll not break his confidence. It is for Mr Callen and him alone to discuss their differences but I will say that their estrangement has escalated to a degree that makes me fear it might be permanent" Hetty stated.

"What is her problem?" asked Sam. "Surely she knows that Callen did all he could to prevent it and that he has lost his father too."

"It appears that Miss Reynolds has other ideas on the subject" said Hetty. "Go home Mr Hanna. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, keep him safe."

"I'll do my best" said Sam "but he's certainly not making it easy." As he got up to walk away he added "Thank you Hetty."

"I can't promise anything Mr Hanna but I'll do my best" replied Hetty.

Hetty opened her laptop to continue with her work but could not concentrate. Sighing she shut it again and sat back in her chair. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Scotch whisky and a tumbler. Pouring herself a generous helping, she took a sip and savoured the warmth as the amber liquid slid down her throat. Nursing the tumbler in her hands, Hetty sat and thought about her options. Finishing her drink, she put her laptop away stood up and took her bag down off the hook and went home. She needed a good night's sleep because she had to have her wits about her for what she had to do the next day.

The next morning found Hetty outside Alex's house. She walked up the path to the front door and knocked. Hetty heard footsteps approaching and then Alex stood in the open door.

Recognising Hetty, Alex said "What do you want? I suppose Callen sent you?"

"I am not in the habit of running errands for my operatives Miss Reynolds" Hetty replied with an edge to her voice. "Mr Callen does not know I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way" she added keeping her emotions under tight control.

At one level she understood Alex's behaviour toward her half brother. Ever since Garrison and Callen came into her life, her world had been changed forever. Everything she had ever known of her mother's past had been proved to be a fabrication but she had accepted both Garrison and Callen into her family with open arms. One unfortunate incident orchestrated by the State Department, and totally out of Callen's control, had changed her perspective for the worst. Hetty, however, could not understand why Alex blamed Callen so vehemently and would not even let him explain. For her boy's sanity, and safety, she owed it to him to mediate some form of reconciliation or at least try to get Alex to listen to him. Hetty was also angry with because she knew how much finding his father and having a family meant to her boy. She had hoped that the family Callen had found within NCIS would be enough, but the desire to find his blood family still drove him.

"May I come in? I'd prefer not to have this conversation on your doorstep" said Hetty. "This is not a conversation you would want your neighbours to overhear."

Alex shrugged and walked back into the house leaving the door open. Hetty slowly shook her head and followed her, closing the door behind her. Alex stood with her arms crossed across her chest.

Hetty said "May I sit down?" Without any response from Alex, Hetty choose to sit anyway. "What has Mr Callen told you about his past?"

"Not much. What has his past got to do with it?" sneered Alex.

"Everything" said Hetty. "I know this is your home but please sit down Miss Reynolds. It would make it much easier to talk."

Alex rolled her eyes but sat down on the couch opposite Hetty. She was not in the least bit interested in what Callen's superior had to say but she exuded authority which made it difficult to defy her.

"His past is Mr Callen's to tell. However I have known your half brother man and boy…" said Hetty.

"Don't call him that! I don't think of him as family" snapped Alex.

Hetty looked down her nose at Alex and sniffed. "You've made that abundantly clear Miss Reynolds. However the facts speak for themselves. Garrison is certainly Mr Callen's father and it has been proven that he is yours as well. You are most definitely related whether you like it or not. However we digress. Mr Callen has been searching for his family for years and you are aware that his father has only recently come into his life." It was a statement rather than a question but Alex nodded. "Mr Callen is an exceptional agent but most of all he's a protector. He is also a man of honour and integrity whose word is his bond. He'll move heaven and earth to keep his promises."

"Well, he didn't keep his promise to me" muttered Alex bitterly.

"If you're referring to the exchange which sent your father back to Russia, you know very well that decision was out of Mr Callen's control. It was made at the highest levels of Government. What do not know because you refuse to let him explain is that he was willing to commit treason and spend the rest of his life on the run to save his father and to keep his promise to you" said Hetty, her voice rising in volume as she failed to keep her anger under control. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "It was Garrison who refused to let him make that sacrifice."

"I didn't know…" spluttered Alex in a quiet voice.

"No because you are so caught up in your own misery, you fail to see what is right in front of you" added Hetty harshly.

"Jake has suffered so much, losing his grandmother and then his grandpa" said Alex by way of an explanation.

"It is understandable and admirable that you want to protect your son but that's exactly what Mr Callen is doing" said Hetty her voice a little less harsh. A blank expression crossed Alex's face. "Whenever he can manage it, Mr Callen is watching over you and your son."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"You're his family and because he made a vow to your father to keep you both safe" said Hetty getting to her feet. "I've taken up enough of your time so I will leave." Alex rose as well and followed Hetty to the door. As she opened it, Hetty turned to Alex and said "I suggest you think long and hard about all I have said and then consider very carefully your next move. Suffice it to say that neither the team nor I will react kindly if anything happens to Mr Callen because of this estrangement."

"Is that a threat?" asked Alex.

"Oh no Miss Reynolds, it's a certainty" said Hetty as she turned and walked to her car. As she drove away she thought _I hope I have done enough to get through to her. Only time will tell._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Another chapter for you which progresses this story. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear your comments. I look forward to hearing what you have to say and I appreciate everyone who is still supporting this story. A big thank you to you all._

Chapter 10

"Bugger" muttered Hetty as she drove past a car parked a block away from Alex's house. She mentally kicked herself for missing it when she arrived and prepared herself for the storm that undoubtedly would be coming.

Back at the Mission, Hetty walked over to her office and, taking her purse from her shoulder, stood on the small step stool and hung it on the peg. Stepping down she straightened her jacket and sat at her desk. Hetty did not have to wait long before she heard the Mission door crash open and watched as an angry figure headed her way, ignoring all comments from the bullpen.

"What were you doing at Alex's house?" he said, his voice full of menace, barely controlling his anger.

"Good morning Mr Callen" Hetty said sweetly. "What makes you think I was there?" she added trying to dodge the question but knowing it would only infuriate her boy.

"I saw you" he replied.

"Please sit down Mr Callen" said Hetty. At first Callen did not move but under the intense glare of his superior, he did so. Hetty noticed a muscle in his jaw twitch, a tell-tale sign that he was struggling to control his anger. "Yes you are correct I was there but I did not see your car until I drove past it when I left" Hetty said.

"You're losing your touch" he commented with a hint of a smile. Hetty smiled back but did not say anything. "Well?" he added.

"Well, what?" said Hetty.

"I'm waiting for an explanation as to why you were there in the first place" demanded Callen.

"I was not aware that I had to explain my actions to my employees" stated Hetty sharply.

"You do if I'm the reason you were there" said Callen coldly.

"Not everything is about you Mr Callen" replied Hetty curtly.

Callen fixed her with an icy stare. Hetty was always amazed how his deep blue eyes could twinkle with amusement and warmth one minute but turn pale and cold in an instant. She knew she was playing with fire but she never reacted well to threats. "Don't play games with me Hetty. I know you too well" he said. "Besides I've learnt from the best" he added with a smirk.

Hetty smiled. "Indeed you have" she agreed. She sighed. "Your assumption is correct. I did go to see Miss Reynolds because of you."

"Why? What gives you the right to interfere in my life?" he asked.

"It is my job Mr Callen" said Hetty and held her eyes steady under Callen's glare. She sighed and continued. "As your manager I'm responsible for the safety of you and the team. Is that not so?" she asked. Callen nodded reluctantly. "So when your private life encroaches detrimentally on your professional one…." replied Hetty.

"But it isn't, not anymore" snapped Callen eager to defend himself.

"I beg to differ, as do your colleagues" answered Hetty. "They're worried about you as am I" she added in a softer tone.

"You don't have to be, neither do they. I'm fine" said Callen. He was never used to anyone showing concern for his welfare and he still had difficulty dealing with it.

Hetty raised her eyebrows and peered over the top of her glasses at her lead agent. "Mr Callen, whilst I will admit that your performance has been more focussed of late which in turn has meant you have not sustained any serious injuries, you are anything but fine" Hetty stated. "All you have done is bury whatever you're feeling so you are no longer distracted. It's not healthy, for you or for the team."

Callen shrugged and looked down at his lap, mumbling something which Hetty did not catch. Callen finally looked up at her and asked "What did you say to her?"

Hetty looked at him and pondered just how much she would tell him. He deserved the truth but she did not want to inflict any further hurt upon him. Just then a piercing whistle filled the office as Eric announced his presence from the stairs and Hetty breathed a sigh of relief. Her disclosure would have to wait. "It appears you are wanted Mr Callen" said Hetty effectively ending the conversation.

Callen glanced over at Eric and saw the team following the technical wizard up the stairs to OPS. Sam looked his way and Callen could see the concern on his face. Getting to his feet, Callen said "This isn't over Hetty. I'll find out what was said." Without waiting for an answer, Callen walked away and Hetty watched him jog up the stairs to join his team. She sat back and relaxed slightly but sighed. _I have no doubt that you will try my boy but I'm afraid I've just made you angry and that was not my intention._

As Callen entered the OPS room, he glanced around at the team assembled waiting for his arrival. "What we got, Eric?"

"A school bus had been stopped and boarded by armed men" Eric replied.

"And why is this of interest to NCIS? Was it a Naval school bus?" asked Callen.

There was a pregnant pause with Eric looking uneasily at Nell. "No one was hurt but they were asking for Jake Reynolds" Nell provided.

Callen looked shocked and the rest of the team looked confused. Callen's phone rang and recognising the caller ID, Callen declined the call but it rang again almost immediately. It was the same caller. "What do you want Arkady? I'm kinda busy right now" snapped Callen as he answered.

"I would not call if it was not of importance Callen" said Arkady in a thick Russian accent. "Your father has escaped."

"What? When? Why am I just hearing this?" asked Callen.

"I have only just heard" said Arkady. "It is an earlier time in Europe and my contacts waited to tell me. They know I don't get up too early."

"What else did your contacts say?" replied Callen ignoring Arkady's comment.

"Nothing. Why you ask?" replied Arkady clearly confused.

"Because some armed men have just stopped a school bus and are looking for my nephew Jake." Callen heard a soft gasp from Arkady.

"I'm sorry Callen I do not know."

"Well get back to them and find out! Let me know as soon as you've got something." Callen disconnected without giving Arkady a chance to respond.

"Garrison's escaped!" said Callen as he turned and looked at the expectant faces of his team.

"That's good news, right?" said Deeks. "Ouch! What was that for?" he muttered as Kensi's elbow connected with his side and she fixed him with a stern glare.

"Depends" said Callen.

"Whoever wants Garrison back are after Jake to try and get him out of hiding" stated Sam.

Nell interrupted. "There's been a report of a hijack of another school bus. Same scenario as the first. There must be a couple of teams working the schools."

"They don't know where he lives, what school he goes to or what he looks like" said Callen with a little hope in his voice. "That gives us an advantage I hope. Eric, Nell, bring up any footage from the traffic cams and run facial rec on these men.

"Already doing it" said Eric. "Nothing of use yet."

"Good, keep at it. Deeks, contact LAPD and tell them what's happening. If they can arrest any of them without putting the kids in danger, that would be a help. Then you and Kensi get to Alex and bring her to the boatshed" ordered Callen.

"What will you do?" asked Kensi, clearly concerned about her friend and mentor.

"I'm going to Alex's school undercover to keep an eye on him" announced Callen.

"Wouldn't it be better to bring him to boatshed to be with his mother?" asked Kensi.

"Perhaps. If we do, then we'd have to make sure no-one knows about it otherwise, it'll only push whoever's after him underground and the threat will still be there. We've got to catch them and find out who's behind it" explained Callen.

"Alex won't like it" said Sam. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?"

"Jake won't be in danger. They won't risk harming him, not if they want to lure out Garrison" said Callen. "Look, I understand if you don't want to get involved as it's not under the NCIS purview but I'd appreciate your help." A chorus of confirmation that the team were on board echoed around the OPS centre. Callen nodded in thanks and turned on his heels to leave the room.

Callen hurried downstairs to Hetty's office and without preamble he asked "Did you know about this?"

"I am aware of many things. To what in particular are you referring Mr Callen?" answered Hetty.

"My father's escaped and they're after Jake to flush him out" he stated.

Hetty looked surprised. "Mr Callen, please start at the beginning. What has happened and who are 'they'?" said Hetty calmly.

Callen dropped into the seat that he had vacated minutes before and caught his breath. "We got a call to say that a school bus was stopped by armed men and they were asking for Jake."

"And we were notified because it involves a NCIS family member" said Hetty.

"Yes. I then got a call from Arkady who informed me that Garrison had escaped. Nell then got word that another school bus had been stopped. I surmised that they don't know what school Jake attends or what he looks like. I'm going undercover at the school to keep him safe. Deeks and Kensi are going to get Alex and bring her to the boatshed" Callen explained.

"She'll not like you using her son as bait. Do you really want to do it this way in view of the situation you are already in?" asked Hetty.

"I've no choice. We don't know where they'll strike next and if they get to him before we do, we won't know where they've taken him" said Callen running his hand over his short hair. Hetty could see the worry etched on his face and knew that once again her boy was blaming himself for something that was not his fault. "This way at least I'll be with him and maybe we can take them down before they get too close. Will you go to the boatshed and speak to Alex?"

"Will you have back up?" asked Hetty.

"Sam will be with me in the school and as soon as Alex is safe, Kensi and Deeks will join us" replied Callen.

Hetty nodded. "Of course I'll stay with her and explain what is happening. Whilst I understand your need to protect Jake, you cannot endanger the lives of the staff and pupils at the school." Hetty paused before continuing. "I also want you to be aware that this may be the catalyst that finally severs the link between you and Alex."

A pained look momentarily crossed Callen's face as he said "Don't you think I know that? I've got no choice Hetty. We're in this predicament because Garrison and I came into their lives and I've got to do all I can to keep them safe. Perhaps when this is all over, I will have to stay away from them for their own safety. However I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

As Callen turned and rushed out of the building he did not hear Hetty say "I pray you do. Please be safe my boy."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger on the previous chapter and I'll apologise in advance for the one that's coming – lol. Thanks to all who have left a review. I appreciate your comments more than you know. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Kensi and Deeks drove to Alex's house and parked out front. Getting out of the car, they casually looked around for any sign of it being watched. Not seeing anything untoward, they walked up the front path and knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and watched, through the frosted glass of the door, as a figure approached. Alex opened the door and rolled her eyes at the sight of them as she muttered their names.

"Alex, we need you to come with us" said Kensi.

"Why? Did Callen send you?" asked Alex more than a little vexed.

"In a manner of speaking" replied Kensi.

Alex folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I've no intention of going anywhere with you."

"Please Alex …" says Kensi

"NO! He just doesn't get it does he? I want nothing to do with him. I just want him out of our lives!" raved Alex. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, shocked by her outburst.

As Alex begun to close the door in their faces, Deeks stepped forward and wedged his foot in the way. Alex started to protest but he said "Alex, we've reason to believe you and your son are in danger."

Alex, shocked and speechless, stumbled back giving Deeks an opportunity to step inside, followed swiftly by Kensi. "Look, we've no idea what's going on between you and Callen but if you value your safety and that of your son, you need to trust us" said Deeks forcibly.

With tears in her eyes Alex stuttered in a panic "Jake? I've got to get to him."

"No! You need to come with us" said Kensi firmly. "Callen and Sam are getting him. They'll bring him to you." In a state of shock Alex nodded in agreement. "Quickly grab some clothes for you and Jake just in case we need to take you to a safe house."

Deeks' phone rang and he answered. "Dammit! Okay thanks for letting me know."

With Alex in another part of the house, gathering clothes for herself and Jake, Kensi looked at Deeks questioningly. "LAPD has just got word that someone on the last school bus stopped told them what school Jake goes to." Kensi's eyes went wide at the implication.

"That's not good!" she said.

"No, it's not" agreed Deeks. "Keep Alex occupied while I call Callen." Kensi nodded and went to find her. Deeks ran his hand through his styled by pillow shaggy hair, took a deep breath and dialled his team leader's number.

Meanwhile Callen and Sam were making slow progress to Jake's school and the mood in the car was tense. Callen's phone rang startling him a little so engrossed was he on the predicament that lay ahead of them. They had to save Jake but also needed to keep the other children and staff out of danger too.

"What's up Deeks?" said Callen and he listened intently as the LA Detective spoke.

"Thanks. Get Alex to the boatshed and stay with her" ordered Callen.

"What about back up? We can have agents meet us and then we're free to meet you" offered Deeks.

"No, stay with Alex. I need to know she's safe" said Callen. "Besides if they're already on their way we may be too late. Contact LAPD and get them there ASAP. I want a silent approach and tell them not to enter until we say so. Update the Wonder Twins too." Callen disconnected. Turning to Sam, he said "They know what school Jake goes to. Step on it."

Sam drove as fast as he dared given the rush hour traffic but Callen was on edge and urged him to drive faster. Sam attempted to ease Callen's mood by bantering. "Getting involved in car crash is not going to save Jake" said Sam.

Callen raised his eyebrows as he turned his head toward Sam. "Really? That all you got, big guy?" Sam smiled back but quickly concentrated on weaving a path through the heavy traffic.

Pulling up outside the school grounds, they quickly assessed the situation and seeing no immediate danger, entered the school. As they still intended to work undercover if they could, they had not bothered with body armour. They made their way to the Principal's office and knocked but did not wait for a response.

"Mr Harrison" said the Principal, recognising Callen by his alias. "You really shouldn't be here. Ms Reynolds has given me strict instructions not…."

Inwardly sighing that Alex had obviously taken Callen off the official list of designated people who could pick up Jake from school, Callen said holding up his badge "Federal Agents. Special Agent Callen and this is Special Agent Hanna." Seeing the look of confusion on the Principal's face, Callen added "I don't have time to explain but we've reason to believe that Jake's in danger. Have you seen anyone in the school today who shouldn't be here?"

"No but I've been in here preparing for a meeting. I'd have to check with my secretary. Visitors should report to her" she said.

"There was no-one in the outer office" said Sam.

"That's strange. She should be there" replied the Principal. "She always tells me if she's leaving her desk. What sort of danger is Jake in?"

"We believe some men mean to kidnap him" said Callen.

"Why? Who are these men?" asked the Principal.

"I can't tell you why and we don't know who as yet but if we've got here ahead of them, I'd like to go undercover with Jake's class so I can protect him and his class mates" explained Callen.

"I don't know… I need to speak with his mother." hesitated the Principal.

Sam interrupted. "As Agent Callen has already said, we don't have a lot of time but I can assure you Ms Reynolds is aware of the situation and has asked us to keep her son safe." Callen glanced at Sam and noticed an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders.

Just then the sound of screaming reached them. "That sounds like it's coming from the gym. I believe Jake's class are there" said the Principal jumping to her feet.

"Let us deal with it" said Callen. "Are other lessons taking place?" The Principal nodded. "Then as quickly and as quietly as you can, get as many of the children and their teachers out of the school."

"I noticed a school bus outside" interjected Sam. "Get them into it and have them huddle down on the floor. At all costs, keep them away from the windows. Is the driver around?"

"No, he won't be back till home time" answered the Principal.

"Then you or one of the teachers will need to drive it away" continued Sam. "Drive to parking lot of the local shops. Don't let anyone leave the bus. We'll get agents to you."

While Sam was talking, Callen activated his comms. "Nell, get some agents to the shopping area near Jake's school. There'll be a school bus full of kids and teachers. Keep them safe."

"On it" she confirmed. "Deeks has been in contact and LAPD units are on their way to your location. ETA's about 10 minutes."

"Thanks" said Callen. "Patch into the school's security system and see if you can get eyes for us."

"Will do" said Nell, disconnecting.

Following closely behind the Agents, the Principal hurriedly opened class room doors and ordered the teachers to evacuate the pupils. Not wanting to alarm the children or staff further, Callen and Sam held their hand guns out of sight but in readiness should the need to use them arise.

"Are there any more classrooms?" asked Sam.

The Principal nodded. "There are two more on the other side of the gym."

"Can you get to them without being seem from the gym?" replied Sam, thinking that the abductors might have a look out at the entrance.

"Yes, I can get to them from the outside and through the back entrance" she answered. "The gym only has windows near the roof so I won't be seen."

"Okay then go, but be careful" cautioned Sam.

"Wait!" said Callen, holding up a hand to stop her. Activating his comms he asked "Nell, you got eyes for us yet?"

"Yeah. We've found footage of four gunmen entering the school. It appears they forced the school secretary at gunpoint to take them to Jake" she said.

"That explains where the secretary went" muttered Callen. "Can you see whether they've posted a guard at the rear entrance?"

"Not that I can see" replied Nell. "We can see them all in the gym although one is standing guard at the door."

"Thanks. Is there another way into the gym that by-passes the sentry?" Callen asked.

The Principal said "There's a separate entrance into the locker rooms from the main hall. You can get in that way."

"Nell, did you hear that?" asked Callen.

"Yeah, but we don't have eyes in the locker rooms because of the laws regarding camera surveillance in schools. You'll be going in blind" Nell advised.

"Understood" replied Callen, turning his attention back to the Principal and said "Get round to those other classrooms and get them out of there."

As she prepared to leave, Eric interrupted and Callen held up his hand to stop her. "Callen, I've picked up two cars heading towards the school. From Police reports, it appears they are the other two teams of gunmen."

"Dammit!" cursed Callen. "How far out are the LAPD units?"

"There're close but won't get here before the gunmen" answered Eric.

"What about the agents?" asked Callen.

"They're at the local shops" replied Eric.

"Get them to the school and have them protect the kids on the bus. We might not be able to get them out in time. Sam, go with the Principal and get those other kids to safety" ordered Callen.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sam, worried that the situation was deteriorating swiftly.

"Not sure yet" said Callen. "I think it's time for Plan B."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate your comments and support and if you're a writer as well, you'll know just how much those comments mean to me. Here's another chapter which I've decided to split. Just to let you know I've decided to finish this story before going back to work on my other stories._

 _Disclaimer: A reminder that I don't own NCIS LA or its characters. They're the property of CBS, Shane Brennan and R Scott Gemmill. Thank you for letting us play with them._

Chapter 12

Sam rolled his eyes at his partner's comment. Plan B usually meant 'better think of something quick'. "Be careful G" as he turned to follow the Principal out of the building.

Callen knew the odds were stacked against them. He had wanted to speak to Jake before the abductors arrived. He just hoped that the boy would remember the games Callen and Garrison had played with him in which they made him pretend they were not known to him. It had all been part of self-defence lessons given to Alex and Jake in an attempt to give them a fighting chance should any of his or Garrison's enemies target them. Callen brought his thoughts back to the present. He needed to get inside the gym without spooking the abductors or endangering the children or staff.

Callen looked around him and espied a janitor's closet. Opening the door, he slipped inside and closed it behind him. It was only then he switched on the light. Peering around, Callen saw what he needed: a small wheeled trolley with a garbage bin by the pushing handle, a couple of open shelves for cleaning materials and a space for a bucket and mop. Taking his gun, backup weapon and spare ammo clips he hid one in the bucket under the mop and the other in the garbage bag and the ammo on the shelf amongst cleaning materials. He knew they would be found if an intensive search was done. In which case he was screwed but Callen would have to chance his luck that the abductors would not suspect a janitor. Satisfied his weapons could not be seen at a casual glance but were within easy reach, he took a coverall off the hook and slipped into it _. Now I know why Deeks always complains about going undercover as a janitor_ thought Callen as he felt the cheap material against his neck.

Activating his comms, Callen asked "Is there any change in the gym?"

"No" answered Eric. "The sentry's still by the gym entrance but no-one's at the locker room door."

"How are the kids and teachers holding up?" asked Callen.

"The teachers look scared but appear to be putting on a brave face for the kids. Not surprisingly most of the kids are crying which isn't going down too well with the bad guys. They're getting impatient and one in particular is getting angry."

"Dammit" said Callen. "Which one is he? I'll need to target him first."

"You can't miss him" interrupted Nell. "He's the biggest by far. Built like Sam, only more so."

"Great!" muttered Callen. "Okay thanks. I'll keep the comms open. Let me know if anything changes. I'm going in." Exiting the closet, Callen made his way to the locker rooms.

Meanwhile Sam and the Principal had successfully made their way to the classrooms on the other side of the gym and were getting the kids and staff out of danger. Sam noticed two other school buses approaching the school.

"Are those buses for your school?" he asked the Principal.

"Yes" she answered.

Sam rushed over to the gates and stopped the first bus by standing in its path. Holding up his badge he said "Federal Agent. I've no time to explain but I need you to block the gates with the buses now. Then go over to the other bus and wait there with other agents."

Sam then went to the second bus and told her the same thing. When both buses were in place, he asked the drivers "Are there other buses due here?"

"Yeah" said the female driver "they take the older kids but they're due here soon."

"Okay. Can you contact them?" Sam asked. She nodded. "Is there another vehicle entrance to the school?"

"Yeah there's one at the back but it's not used by the buses" she said.

"Get them here ASAP and tell them to go to the rear entrance and block it like you've done here. Tell them to come round the front and find the agents. It's imperative that they hurry and don't let any vehicles in" ordered Sam. The male driver hopped onto his bus and contacted his colleagues.

Sam activated his comms and spoke. "G, the front entrance is blocked with school buses and the rear entrance should be blocked soon as well. It won't stop them for long but it'll slow them down. Eric, can you do anything to delay them from getting here?"

"I'll hack the traffic lights and try and stop them with a red light" replied Eric.

"Good. Let LAPD know what you're doing" Sam answered. Satisfied that everyone was as safe as they could be, he said "G, I'm on my way to you."

"Okay. I'm about to go in. I'll keep my comms open and the Wonder Twins have got eyes in the gym. I've still got four to contend with so stay in the locker room but be ready" replied Callen.

Callen sauntered into the gym unobtrusively assessing the situation and noting the positions of each gunman. He had also located Jake and was pleased that the boy had not reacted to his presence. "Hey, someone called for me?" he asked.

The angry gunman spun round and pointed his automatic rifle at Callen. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he yelled.

Callen raised his hands and said "I was told some kid had thrown up in the gym. I'm just here to clear it up. I get the worst jobs."

"No-one's thrown up here" shouted the gunman.

"Okay, I'll go. "Once less job for me to do" said Callen as he turned to leave.

"No! You stay" the gunman said. Motioning to one of his buddies, he ordered "Pat him down. See if he's armed."

"I'm just the janitor" said Callen glancing at Jake who nodded his understanding as the other gunman patted him down.

"He's clean" he said going back to his post.

"Sit down" said the angry gunman and as Callen went to sit where he was, added "Not there stupid. Sit with the kids."

As Callen walked past him, the gunman hit him with the butt of his rifle catching him on the side of the head, drawing blood and making him stumble, which caused the children to scream and cry loudly. The gunman shouted at them which only made matters worse so he raised his gun to the ceiling and fired.

Hearing the gunshots, Sam was tempted to enter the gym but he heard Callen say "It's alright kids. Don't be frightened."

"Shut up!" shouted the gunman at Callen and then "Shut up all of you!"

"What do you expect?" asked Callen. "You're scaring them. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What's it to you?" the chief protagonist said.

"Hey, I may be just a janitor but if I'm gonna be stuck here with masked men waving guns around, I'd like to know why."

"He's got a point" said the other gunman. "He might tell us what the others won't."

"You" shouted the angry gunman as he pointed his rifle at Callen "Do you know Jake Reynolds?"

"Name rings a bell" said Callen. "Problem is I know a lot of the kids without knowing their names. What does he look like?"

"If we knew that stupid we wouldn't be asking you" sneered the gunman.

In his ear Callen heard Sam speak. "G, I've just heard LAPD have neutralised the other two teams so there's only four to contend with. Kensi and Deeks have just arrived and Kensi's gonna find high ground to see into the gym. Stall them the best you can."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Another chapter for you to feast upon. I hope it meets with your approval. Please review as I love to hear what you think. Also thanks to Dramamama5 who pointed out that I'd misspelt Warrior in my title. I hadn't noticed until she pointed it out – lol. I've changed it now._

Chapter 13

As Hetty walked into the boatshed, she took in the scene. Kensi and Deeks were sitting at the table watching Alex pace anxiously up and down. When Alex noticed Hetty she stopped pacing and approached her. "What's going on?" she demanded. "These two refuse to say anything other than Jake and I are in danger."

Hetty held up her hand to silence Alex. "All in good time Miss Reynolds" and addressing Kensi and Deeks continued. "You two need to go and assist Mr Callen and Mr Hannah. I'll remain with Miss Reynolds." When they hesitated, Hetty added "I'll be fine. More agents are outside and I'm more than capable of looking after myself. Now go. Miss Jones will update you on the situation via comms."

Kensi nodded and turned to Deeks saying "C'mon Deeks."

Deeks looked at Hetty but she remained silent, shooing him away with her hand. His gaze lingered on her for a millisecond before nodding and turned to follow his partner.

"Have they been looking after you?" asked Hetty sweetly.

"I demand you tell me what's going on. Where's Jake?" shouted Alex ignoring Hetty's question.

"I do not react well to being shouted at Miss Reynolds" said Hetty, her eyes narrowing in warning. "Let me get you some coffee or perhaps tea would be better. It has such a calming effect."

"I don't want any damn tea" replied Alex sharply. "I just want to know what's happening" her voice breaking as her fears finally got the better of her and tears began to flow freely.

"Mmm" muttered Hetty. "I think tea is definitely in order."

Hetty moved to the area loosely called a kitchenette where she had stashed different varieties of tea as well as a teapot for the rare occasions she had to be there. She knew that Callen would make use of them as well and she was pleased that he always replenished the stocks. Humming Hetty busied with the task of making the tea. When it was ready, she poured two cups and walked back to where Alex was now slumped on the couch. Placing both cups down on the small coffee table, Hetty handed Alex a box of tissues which she gratefully took. Pulling out a couple, Alex blew her nose.

"Thank you" Alex said softly.

"Miss Reynolds, earlier today we were alerted to a situation involving a school bus which had been stopped and boarded by armed men. They were looking for your son." Alex made to interrupt but Hetty held up her hand and continued. "We then found out that at least two other buses had been stopped as well. Their occupants were left unmolested and each bus was allowed to continue its journey unheeded once it was discovered that your son was not on them." Hetty paused, picked up her tea relishing the hot liquid and its calming effect. This time Alex did not try to interrupt. Still holding her cup and saucer Hetty continued. "We discovered that Mr Callen's and your father had escaped. We believe these men are looking for Jake to try to use him as leverage to flush your father out of hiding."

Alex looked stunned and slowly shook her head as if not believing what she was hearing.

"Mr Callen and Mr Hanna went to Jake's school to get him out of harm's way" continued Hetty. She was not about to disclose what her boy actually had intended. Alex did not need to know that part of the plan. "Unfortunately someone on one of the buses had told the men what school your son attended and they got to the school before Mr Callen. His class is being held hostage in the gym as we speak but we are certain that these men still do not know which child is Jake."

Alex's hands flew to her mouth as realisation of what Hetty had said hit her. "Oh my God, I need to go there" she said.

"No you don't" countered Hetty. "Currently Mr Callen is in the gym and is working on getting Jake and the class out safely. He and the team do not need to be distracted by distraught parents."

Alex still looked shell shocked and tears were brimming in her eyes as she asked "Can you guarantee that nothing will happen to my son?"

Hetty shook her head. "There are no guarantees but Mr Callen and his team are your best hope. They are extremely good at what they do. If anyone can safely rescue Jake and the other children then it will be Mr Callen."

There was silence between the two women as each struggled with their own thoughts. Alex then picked up her cup, sipped the tea before setting it down in the saucer. She looked at Hetty and asked "Why?"

"Why is Jake being targeted? I thought I had given you had a clear explanation, my dear?" asked Hetty.

"No, I understand why Jake's been targeted. What I can't fathom is after all I've said to him, how I've treated him, why would Callen put his life on the line for us?" asked Alex.

Hetty smiled but it was tinged with sadness. "It's who he is and what he does" she said simply. Alex frowned slightly, not truly understanding the other woman's meaning. "Mr Callen is a man of his word and he promised your father that he would look after you both. You have made it impossible for him to do that but he's continued to watch over you. Remember I told you he was a protector and particularly protective of children? Well Jake is not just a child, he's family so Mr Callen would die rather than let anything happen to him."

Alex looked at Hetty and said softly "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Indeed" agreed Hetty taking a deep breath and refusing to let her mind imagine that scenario.

When Callen had been forced to sit, he had purposely stayed away from his nephew and had chosen to sit next to a teacher who was trying desperately not to cry although she could not stop trembling. With his head bowed but his eyes lifted to watch the gunman Callen said "Don't react! I'm a Federal Agent and help is on the way."

Her eyes went wide in astonishment. Keeping her head bowed as the gunmen had instructed and her hands still rested on her lap, she made the universal OK sign.

"I'm in position and I've got a clear shot at the one at the gym door. Just let me know when" he heard Kensi say over the comms.

"Deeks is with me and we're ready to enter on your mark" Callen heard Sam confirm.

"I wanna avoid a blood bath in front of kids" Callen whispered via his comms. "You need to find another way." Callen was confident that he could not be heard above the sobs of the kids but he kept his chin on his chest so the gunman could not see his lips move.

Callen heard Sam speak to the Wonder Twins in OPS asking them to patch their phones into the school's surveillance system. He allowed himself a slight smile. Sam had understood and was looking for options. Callen just needed to give the team time to come up with a viable plan.

Taking a deep breath, Callen stood up and stepped forward. "Hey! What're doing?" shouted the gunman, pointing his rifle at him menacingly.

"If I'm to recognise this Jack Reynolds, I need to look at their faces" said Callen.

"His name's Jake" said the gunman through clenched teeth. _This guy's a real idiot._

"Jack, Jake. Whatever" muttered Callen as he scanned the frightened faces of the kids before him as some had raised their heads to see what he was doing.. He caught Jake's eye but did not linger on him but said "I think that's Jake" pointing to a girl with short hair.

"That's a girl, stupid. Are you messing with me?" answered the angry gunman, prodding Callen with his weapon.

Callen grunted as the barrel of the rifle hit him in the solar plexus. "No! I'm not. I thought that was him but I can see she's a girl now" said Callen. Callen was so tempted to grab the weapon but he needed to be sure the others were ready. He needed to bide his time a little longer.

Just then Jake got to his feet and said "I'm Jake Reynolds."

Callen's eyes narrowed in a warning as he looked at his nephew. Then another kid stood up and said "No, I'm Jake Reynolds." One by one each kid stood up and said the same thing. Then the school secretary and the teacher did the same. Callen had to smile at the bravery of them all.

"Deeks is in the locker room and I'm outside the main door" Callen heard Sam announce through earwig. The others were ready but Callen saw that the first gunman was getting more agitated now everyone was standing up and was in danger of losing control.

"Sit down!" shouted the gunman, pointing his weapon at them. No-one moved although a number of children fidgeted nervously. "Do I have to make you do as I say?"

As the gunman, pulled the teacher towards him and aimed the gun at her head, Callen stepped forward and said "There's no need for that. Kids, sit down please" and one by one they returned to a seated position. Callen calmly moved in between the gunman and the teacher, taking her arm and slowly moving her out of the man's hold.

The gunman was in the process of raising his weapon to hit Callen when one of his associates stepped forward, placing his hand on the other's arm to stop him. In Russian he said "Vlad, stop! The others will be here soon. Until then you need to keep your temper under control." The angry gunman glared at his colleague before finally lowering his weapon.

"You should do as your comrade says" interrupted Callen in perfect Russian. "But he's wrong; no-one's coming. They've been neutralised by LAPD. You're on your own."

The gunmen stared at Callen in disbelief. "Who are you?" asked the second gunman.

"There're agents outside so I'm your best hope of getting out of this alive" answered Callen "although you'll probably spend a long time in a US prison."

"You're his son" stated the first gunman.

"Whose son?" asked Callen.

"The traitor who has escaped; the one we need to lure out of hiding by using his grandson" he replied.

"In that case you'll know what I said is true" answered Callen still speaking in Russian. "I'm your only hope. You can use me as a bargaining tool but I won't do it until you let the children and teachers go."

The man pointed his gun at Callen's head "You're in no position to demand anything" he said.

Callen stood still and his gaze never wavered as he stared back. "On the contrary, you can kill me but you still don't know if his grandson's here. Let them go and I'll be your hostage."

"G, I hope you know what you're doing?" Callen heard Sam say his voice full of concern.

There was silence for a minute or two before the gunman spoke again this time in English. "Alright, but just the girls can leave. The boys and the teacher remain."

"It's a start" said Callen. Turning his head to face the school secretary he said "Take them out via the locker room. Someone will meet you."

The secretary hesitated before standing and indicated for the girls to do the same. One by one the girls stood up but were too scared to move. "It's okay" said Callen encouragingly. Still no-one moved until the gunman indicated the locker room door with his gun then they began to move swiftly in that direction.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thanks to all who have left a review. Your comments are very important to me and I appreciate your continued support. Not many chapters left now before you find out whether the rift between Callen and Alex is healed or not. I will then look to work on my other stories which I have neglected. Please read, enjoy and review._

Chapter 14

Having heard via his earwig what Callen had negotiated, Deeks waited in the locker room for the door to open. The line of frightened girls, still sobbing and shell-shocked but now with a touch of relief etched on their young faces streamed past him with the school secretary bringing up the rear. He spoke encouragingly to them as they passed and ushered them into the corridor where the Principal and LAPD officers were waiting to take them to safety. From his vantage point, Deeks could see into the gym and saw Callen standing by two of the gunmen, with the remaining boys and teacher sitting on the floor. A quick glance around the gym showed him a third gunman at the main entrance and the fourth standing by the locker room door with his back to Deeks, his attention on his two associates and Callen. Deeks took the opportunity and stepped silently into the gym and placed his arm around the gunman's throat in a choke hold and his hand over his mouth to cut off any sound, dragging the man into the locker room. The man struggled but was soon unconscious and Deeks lowered him to the ground, calling over his comms for an officer to come and take him away. Taking off the man's flak jacket and balaclava, Deeks put them on and grabbed the assault rifle before zip tying his hands behind his back. Satisfied he would not regain consciousness before the officer arrived, Deeks slipped into the gym closing the door behind him.

"I've taken out the gunman by the locker room and I'm now inside. Don't shot me by mistake Kensalina" said Deeks via his comms.

"Good work Deeks" said Sam. "We're ready when you are G" he added.

Callen had failed to retrieve his weapons from the trolley because of the threat to the teacher and he felt his chance had passed. He was not unduly worried as he had the skills to disarm one of the gunmen and now Deeks was in the gym disguised as a hostile, the odds were more evenly stacked. However Callen was worried for the safety of the boys and the teacher and was thinking hard how to get them out.

"Why don't you let the boys go too?" asked Callen. "I'm enough of a bargaining tool to get him to come out of hiding. Having the boys here is just a liability."

"Shut up!" said the gunman. "I want the grandson too."

"That's difficult 'cos he's not even here" bluffed Callen.

"I know he's here so stop talking and sit down with the rest" ordered the gunman.

"No!" refused Callen. "I'm not doing anything until you let these kids go."

The gunman took his rifle and swung it catching Callen on the side of the face. He staggered before falling down dazed amongst the kids who started to cry more loudly. The two gunmen were now talking animatedly and not paying any attention to Callen or the kids. Returning to a seated position, Callen touched the side of his head gingerly and felt blood. _That didn't go so well_ he thought. Turning his head to the boy next to him which to his surprise happened to be Jake, he quietly said "I'm gonna I stand up and distract the gunman. I need to know that you and the boys are safe should anything kick off. So I want you all to lay flat and place your hands over your head. You'll know when. Whatever happens Do NOT stand up. Pass it on." Jake's eyes burned into Callen's before he gave a slight nod and turned to his classmate. Confident that Sam and Deeks had heard as well, Callen sat patiently waiting for the message to get round to all the kids and the teacher.

"What you got in mind G?" he heard Sam say.

"You'll know when it happens" Callen whispered.

"That's what I'm afraid of" muttered Sam. "Be careful."

Having seen what had happened via the security cameras and heard the chatter over comms, Nell phoned Hetty to apprise her of the current situation knowing the older woman would not be watching or listening as she would want to protect Alex from further trauma. "Hetty, Callen has managed to get some of the children released. Only the girls I'm afraid; the boys and a teacher are still being held. Deeks has also got inside the gym disguised as a hostile."

"Thank you Miss Jones. That's encouraging. Please keep me posted" said Hetty.

Alex looked at her anxiously. "Is there any news?" she asked.

"Some. Mr Callen has got the girls released but unfortunately not the boys" explained Hetty. "However he's no longer alone in there. Mr Deeks has managed to join him unbeknown to the hostiles."

"Is that good? Jake's still in danger" said Alex, as she got up and starting pacing again. "I hate the waiting, not knowing what's happening. When will this be over? It's taking too long" moaned Alex.

"With lives at stake you do not want Mr Callen to rush" said Hetty. "Now come and sit down again. Pacing is not going to help."

After finishing their heated conversation, the second gunman walked towards Deeks. Callen knew the likelihood of Deeks being compromised as soon as the hostile got closer was high so he had to cause a distraction to give Deeks a fighting chance.

"What are your intentions?" asked Callen standing up.

"Sit down!" shouted the gunman as Callen edged closer to him.

"Assuming you find the grandson, what do you intend to do with the others?" Callen continued ignoring the man's demands. "You gonna let them go? I won't help you unless you do."

"I've told you before you're in no position to make demands" answered the gunman who was now standing toe to toe with Callen.

"But I am" said Callen "without me you've no hope in Hell in getting my father to give himself up."

Callen could see out of the corner of his eyes that when the second gunman turned back to see what the commotion was, Deeks swiftly grabbed him in a strangle hold and pulled him out of the gym. _Good, two down, two to go_ thought Callen _._ The gunman roughly pushed Callen back and grabbed a boy yanking him to his feet. He held him tightly in one arm with the gun aimed at his head. _Dammit. That wasn't supposed to happen_ thought Callen as he looked into the face of the young boy who was trembling with tears threatening to fall. It was Jake.

Callen glared at the gunman. "Let him go!" When the gunman tightened his grip, Callen switched his attention to his nephew and looking him calmly in the eyes he said "You'll be fine. Just remember what you learned at school." The gunman frowned at the comment.

"I've not got a shot" said Kensi. "Repeat NO shot."

Now back in the gym, Deeks whispered via his Comms, "I've taken out another hostile but Jake's been grabbed. Callen's close to him. You might wanna think about coming through that door, Sam."

"Coming through in 3" said Sam and hoped that Callen would be ready. "3, 2, 1." The gym door flew open, taking the hostile guarding it by surprise and Sam quickly subdued him.

The moment the door burst open, Callen shouted "NOW!" and Jake, with all the strength he could muster, kicked the shin of the man holding him, causing the grip to loosen allowing Jake to wriggle free and dive for cover as Callen stepped forward to engage the hostile. Callen could see the kids and the teacher had flattened themselves on the floor but he knew they were still in danger of being hit by stray bullets should the gun be fired.

Despite the size difference, Callen's superior fighting skills meant he was at least holding his own. With both men holding on to the assault rifle trying to gain supremacy over it, Callen feigned a move, which put the larger man off balance. Callen was able to use the rifle to smash the man in the face causing him to lose his grip and Callen tore it out of the man's hands. However a deftly placed punch from the larger man meant Callen dropped it sending it scattering across the floor. The hostile then pulled out a hand gun and the two men grappled for supremacy over the weapon. Neither Deeks nor Sam could afford to shoot as they did not have a clear sight of the hostile and were afraid of hitting their friend or the children.

Deeks saw an opportunity to get some of the boys out of harm's way. Keeping a careful watch on the ongoing fight but shielding the boys from potential danger, Deeks managed to get all the boys except four out of the gym. Suddenly two gun shots in quick succession were heard and the large hostile fell to the ground, the gun lying on the floor beside him, leaving Callen standing.

Jake, who had been one of the remaining kids in the gym, ran over and gave his uncle a hug, happy that the ordeal was finally over and Callen was victorious. Callen placed an arm around his nephew and looked down. Sam did not like the expression on his friend's face and started to move towards him. Jake stepped away from Callen in shock as the latter dropped to his knees and both Sam and Deeks could see a red stain growing larger on his body. Callen looked at the blood on his hand that he had unconsciously held against the wound. He sank further back on his heels, raised his face towards his partner who was approaching fast and keeled over as pain and shock took over as the adrenaline subsided.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Another step closer to the conclusion of this story. Thanks to everyone who has continued to support me on this journey and for leaving your thoughts. They are extremely important to me and you don't know just how much it means to me._

Chapter 15

"Callen's shot! Get the EMTs here quick." Deeks spoke urgently into his comms as he rushed to join Sam, who was pressing his large hands down onto the wound to suppress the bleeding. "How bad?" he asked.

"Not sure but bad enough. Getting shot point blank's never good" Sam answered quietly, concern evident in his voice. "You and Kensi take the boy to his mom at the boatshed. I'll stay with Callen."

Deeks nodded and standing up took Jake by the hand. Deeks was reluctant to leave his team mates but he knew this was not something the boy should have to watch considering all he had already been through. As they turned to leave, Callen took a turn for the worse and Sam said "Dammit G, you gotta fight! Just hang on buddy!"

Jake pulled out of Deeks' grip and rushed back to bend down by this uncle. Taking Callen's hand in his small one with tears freely flowing Jake sobbed "Please don't leave me. I love you Uncle Callen".

Callen's eyes opened although they were filled with pain and he looked at Jake managing a small smile. Gasping between each word Callen said "Don't...plan…to. Love…you…too."

With tears pricking at his eyes, Deeks came back and picked up Jake. "C'mon Jake, let's go find your mom. Callen'll be fine" said Deeks trying to sound as positive as possible.

Outside Kensi, who had come down from her over watch position, was putting her sniper rifle away in the trunk. Seeing Deeks and Jake approach, Kensi closed the trunk and opened the rear door. "Hey Jake, how're you holding up?" Jake's sobs had subsided but he was obviously very upset so Kensi gave him a hug and said quietly "We're gonna take you to your mom."

"What about Uncle Callen? I want to be with him" said Jake.

"Maybe later" said Kensi softly holding him at arms' length. "There's nothing you can do but he's in good hands. Your mom's very worried about you. She needs to see you're safe." She looked into the boy's face and asked "Okay?" After a brief pause, Jake nodded and Kensi helped him into the back seat, fastening his seat belt before closing the door.

Kensi turned to face Deeks. He shrugged answering her unspoken question and stepped forward to give her a hug. Callen was not just their team leader and team mate; he was also their friend and had been a mentor to Kensi when she first joined NCIS. She thought of him as a big brother and he always treated her like a sister. Pulling herself together Kensi stepped away from Deeks' embrace and got into the car. She started the engine and waited for her partner to walk round to the passenger side and get in. As she began to move off, Kensi caught sight of Callen being wheeled into the ambulance with Sam right behind. Sam looked over at Kensi and made a 'phone' sign before climbing into the ambulance which then sped away with lights flashing and sirens blaring.

When the hostage situation had been resolved, Nell had immediately phoned Hetty. "Hetty, it's over. All the children and staff have been released and the gunmen are either dead or in custody. Kensi and Deeks are on their way to you with Jake." Hetty looked at Alex who was sitting on the sofa gently rocking back and forward before moving out of earshot and turning her back on her. "That's good news however I detect that there's something you're not telling me, Miss Jones" stated Hetty. She heard her prodigy's voice hitch before she got it under control.

"Callen tried to distract the gunman when Deeks' identity was about to be compromised and a boy was grabbed. It was Jake. Using skills I assume Callen and his father taught him, Jake was able to get free but Callen ended up fighting with the hostile. As they struggled with a gun it went off." Nell heard Hetty take a sharp intake of breath. "The hostile was killed but Callen sustained an injury as well."

"How bad?" Hetty said quietly, not wanting to let Alex know what had happened but also afraid her own emotions would betray her.

"I don't know but it was point blank." Nell let her words sink in before continuing. "He's on his way to hospital where he'll undergo surgery. Sam's with him and will update us as soon as there's any news."

"I would not expect Mr Hannah to be anywhere else" stated Hetty. "Thank you for letting me know, Miss Jones."

Disconnecting Hetty spent a few moments composing herself before turning back to Alex. With a smile that Hetty hoped did not look as forced as it felt, she said "I've got some good news, Miss Reynolds, Miss Blye and Mr Deeks are bringing your son here."

"Jake? He's okay?" asked Alex not quite believing what she had heard.

"Yes but I will have him checked over by a Doctor. He's been through a lot for someone so young" said Hetty. "I understand he was very calm and brave."

"Thank you. When will he get here?" asked Alex smiling.

"Oh anytime soon" replied Hetty and on hearing the sound of a car pull up added "I think that must be them."

The door opened as Deeks and Kensi entered with Jake. On spotting his mother, Jake ran into her arms and hugged her tightly with Alex returning the gesture. Alex released him and held him at arms' length and scrutinised her son, checking that he was indeed in one piece. Noticing the blood on his clothes, Alex cried "Jake, are you hurt? This blood…."

"I'm not hurt, mom, it's not my blood" answered Jake.

"Then whose…?" asked Alex clearly confused.

"It's Uncle Callen's. He was shot saving me" replied Jake.

A look of shock spread over Alex's face and she looked up at Hetty. "You knew this?" she asked. Hetty nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to unduly worry you regarding Jake's safety but to be honest, I didn't think you'd care considering you've refused to speak to your brother since your father was exchanged" answered Hetty.

"Of course I'd want to know especially if it involved my son" said Alex sharply. "You had no right keeping that from me."

"I had every right" replied Hetty angrily. "He's my agent and I'm ultimately in charge of this operation and therefore responsible for …."

Deeks and Kensi shifted nervously as the verbal battle raged not wanting to get involved. "Stop fighting!" interrupted Jake. "I just want to see my Uncle. Do you know how he is?"

The two women looked at the small boy in amazement. Hetty was the first to speak. "I'm afraid I do not. Mr Hannah, his partner, was going to phone me when there was any news" replied Hetty.

"Can't you ring him?" asked Jake.

"Yes, I will certainly do that" answered Hetty. She picked up her phone and hit speed dial for Sam's phone. When he answered, she said "Mr Hannah, is there any news on Mr Callen? His nephew is quite anxious to know as are we all."

Hetty heard the worry in his voice when Sam replied. "He's still in surgery. It's been over an hour. It's taking too long."

"I agree it is a long time Mr Hannah but look on the positive side, Mr Callen is still fighting" said Hetty although she was far from happy with the news but she was not going to give up on her boy and she had no intention of letting anyone else do so either. "Tell me what hospital you're in. We're coming to wait with you." Sam gave her the information and she disconnected. Turning to the face the others she said "Mr Callen is still in surgery. I'm going to hospital to wait for news. Is anyone coming with me?"

"Yes please" answered Jake.

"Is that wise Jake? You've been through a lot today. We should go home so you can get some rest" said Alex.

"You can go home if you want mom but I'm going to the hospital with Miss Hetty. Uncle Callen is hurt because he came to save me and the other kids. I need to know he's gonna be alright" said Jake, defying his mother's wishes.

Alex was taken aback by the ferocity of her son's response and the conviction she heard in his voice but she smiled sadly and said "When did you grow up?" and then added "We'll go to the hospital but you're not going in those clothes. I've got a change of clothes for you." Turning to Hetty Alex asked "Is there somewhere Jake can freshen up and get changed?"

"Yes, Mr Deeks would you be so kind as to show Jake the shower room? There are clean towels there too" answered Hetty.

Alex handed Jake his clothes and the boy followed Deeks to the shower room after which the detective returned to the main room of the boatshed where the women were sitting in strained silence.

"Mr Deeks, please tell Miss Reynolds what happened in the gym. Do not omit any detail" said Hetty.

Deeks sat down and planted his elbows on his knees and looked at the floor. He ran his hands through his shaggy hair before letting out a long breathe and sat up. He looked at the faces turned to him expectantly and he started to relate the events. When he got to the part when Jake had been grabbed, he heard Alex take a sharp intake of breath. "Up until then Callen had refused to acknowledge Jake, afraid the hostiles would realise who he was. Callen even let it be known that he was Garrison's son and that they didn't need the grandson. He got them to release the girls and the school secretary and that was when I managed to take down a hostile and get inside. He even refused to let Kensi take a head shot in case it traumatised the kids more than they already were."

Deeks paused and looked at Hetty. "Please continue Mr Deeks" she said encouragingly.

"When Jake was grabbed, Callen remained calm though I can't imagine what he was feeling inside. He gave Jake a coded instruction and with skills that Callen and Garrison had taught him, he was able to get free enabling Callen to tackle the gunman. Sam had entered the gym by then but we couldn't shoot for fear of hitting either Callen or the kids. I saw an opportunity to get the remaining kids out of harm's way. It was while I was taking out the remaining four, Jake included, that we heard the two shots in quick succession. Callen was still standing but the hostile dropped to the floor. Jake ran back to hug his uncle but it was then Callen collapsed and we saw he'd been shot as well. I called for EMTs while Sam did what he could to stem the bleeding. I took Jake away but when Callen took a turn for the worse, Jake ran back and grabbed his hand. What he said to Callen broke my heart."

With tears threatening to fall, Alex asked in a shaky voice "What did my son say?"

Deeks' voice hitched and he coughed to cover his emotions before replying. "He said 'Please don't leave me. I love you Uncle Callen.'"

Alex let out a sob and the tears started to flow. She turned her head to look at Jake, his hair slick from the shower and in clean clothes as he said "And do you what mom? He told me he loved me too."

Alex got up and went to her son and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. After your grandfather was taken away, you were so upset. I only did what I thought was best for you, to protect you from any further pain."

"Didn't you think Uncle Callen would've been able to help me cope?" asked Jake.

"I thought he'd remind you of what you'd lost" replied Alex.

"So you kept me from my uncle as well" answered Jake. There was no bitterness in his young voice only sadness. He pulled away from his mother and asked "I'm ready. Can we go to the hospital now?"


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: A longer chapter than normal for you to feast upon because I wasn't sure where to split it. Not long now to wait until you find out how things got resolved and whether or not gets what has been searching for all these years. Please enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Your reviews mean the world to me and I always look forward to reading them. Once this story is finished I will concentrate on my other stories. I will not abandon them I promise._

Chapter 16

"Yes, my boy we can go to the hospital now" replied Hetty. "Miss Blye can you get the car ready please?" Kensi nodded and left the boatshed. "Miss Reynolds, are you going to accompany us?" Hetty asked Alex as Jake walked up and stood beside Hetty.

Alex looked at her son, who was watching her expectantly. Alex merely nodded, picked up her purse and walked towards them.

"Don't worry about your baggage, they'll be taken to a safe house. Assistant Director Mosley has taken it upon herself to interview the surviving kidnappers in an attempt to discover who is behind the attempted abduction. I have no doubt that she will be successful and will take the necessary action. As soon as it's established there's no longer any danger to you and your son you'll be allowed home" said Hetty. Alex nodded and followed Hetty and Jake out to the car while Deeks brought up the rear.

At the hospital they found Sam pacing in the family room. "Still no news, Mr Hannah?" asked Hetty as they entered.

Sam stopped and turned to face Hetty. He shook his head as he hugged her and she could see the immense strain her senior agent was under. "Why don't you come and sit down with me Mr Hannah" said Hetty as she went to a seat.

Sam simply shook his head. He looked past Hetty, saw Kensi and Deeks and gave them a hug in turn. As they walked past him to sit down, Sam saw Jake and smiled at the boy. "Hi Jake, you good?" asked Sam holding out his hand to the youngster.

Jake stepped forward and took Sam's large hand. "I'm okay I guess" answered the boy. "Thank you for rescuing me today."

"You're welcome but it was mostly Callen. We just helped him" replied Sam softly with a hint of pain in his voice. "But you were very brave as well Jake. I know Callen's extremely proud of you" said Sam as he pulled the boy into a hug. Sam looked up and noticed Alex for the first time. Glaring at her he asked with barely concealed hostility "What're you doing here?"

"Mr Hannah, please mind your manners. Miss Reynolds is here with her son at my request" said Hetty chastising Sam.

"But she's caused Callen so much pain. I lost count of the number of times he nearly got injured or worse because he was distracted" said Sam in a quiet voice but full of loathing.

"That's as maybe Mr Hannah" said Hetty "but…"

"It's okay Hetty" interrupted Alex. "I understand his hostility and I'm guilty as charged." Alex paused and looked around her at the faces of the agents. "I don't expect any of you to understand but I truly believed I was doing what was best for my family. I can see it's difficult for you all with me being here; I'll go. Please can someone take me to the safe house and then bring Jake when he's ready?" said Alex as she turned to leave.

"But Uncle Callen is our family" said Jake, close to tears. He did not fully understand what had gone on between his mother and Callen. All he knew was it had happened after his grandfather had been taken and made to leave and that his uncle was not allowed to have any contact with them. "I want you to stay. I think he'd want you to be here too."

"Out of the mouths of babes…" uttered Hetty. "We're all concerned about Mr Callen and therefore not behaving particularly well. Isn't that correct Mr Hannah?" added Hetty looking pointedly at Sam.

Placing his hand on his chest as a sign of apology, Sam said "I'm sorry Alex but I'm worried about Callen."

"Whether you believe it or not so am I especially after I heard exactly what he did today, not just for Jake but for the other kids too. Regardless of what's been going on between us, I've never wished him harm" said Alex as she slumped down in a chair next to Jake.

Sam was about to speak but Hetty said "This is neither the time nor the place Mr Hannah. I suggest we put our energy into praying for Mr Callen's recovery."

"You're right Hetty" agreed Sam.

The group continued to wait in strained silence until finally they saw a doctor approaching. "Are you the family of Agent Callen?" he asked.

Hetty stood up and answered for them all. "Yes. How is he?"

"Please sit down" said the doctor sitting down on the coffee table where he could see them all. His gaze rested on Jake and asked "Do you want the boy to hear what I have to say?" he asked.

Hetty looked at Alex who looked at her son before answering. "Yes, Agent Callen is my brother and he rescued my son and his classmates today. I believe he has a right to hear how his uncle is."

"As you wish" said the doctor. "The surgery went well but it was difficult. The bullet did a lot of damage to the soft tissue and muscles of the abdomen as well as to internal organs before lodging in his lung. On site he had developed a pneumo-hemothorax which is when the area around the outside of the lung fills with blood and air meaning it can't expand. The EMTs dealt with it by putting in a chest drain so he was stabilised enough to be transferred here. By the time he arrived, he'd lost a lot of blood. In theatre he was losing it faster than we could replace it due to an internal bleed that proved difficult to locate. As a result his blood pressure dropped dangerously low and he suffered cardiac arrest. However we got him back. I'll say one thing, he's a fighter."

"Indeed he is" agreed Hetty a little shaken by what she had heard. They had been in this situation many times and she found it never got any easier. "What's the prognosis Doctor?"

"The next 24 hours are critical. Providing there're no complications, I'm confident he'll make a full recovery. He's in post-op at the moment and should be moved to ICU shortly. He's been intubated and put into a medically induced coma but that's only temporary, to give his lung a chance to recover without any additional stress. As soon as his stats begin to return to normal, he'll be brought out of it" explained the doctor.

"When can we see him?" asked Hetty.

"I'll take you to him now" replied the Doctor. "I must insist that only two people be in his room at a time, but there's a family room where the rest can stay. I can arrange for a cot to be there too if needed."

When the group arrived at Callen's room, they saw the porters move the bed into place and once they had left, the nurses busied themselves getting him settled and checking his monitoring equipment. As soon as they had finished, the Doctor gave his patient a quick examination and then said "I'll leave but don't hesitate to contact me if you've any worries or questions. The nurses will know how to get hold of me. I'll be back to check on him later on this evening and then again when I come back on duty tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor" said Hetty and the others murmured their thanks too.

They stood outside Callen's room watching him through the glass window and door each alone with their thoughts. Finally Hetty spoke. "I propose Miss Blye and Mr Deeks go in first, then Miss Reynolds and Jake. Sam and I will stay with Mr Callen throughout the night. As soon as Miss Reynolds and Jake have spent time with Mr Callen, Miss Blye and Mr Deeks will take them to the safe house and stay with them. Unless anyone has any objections?" said Hetty.

"Why can't I stay with Uncle Callen?" asked Jake.

"You have had a very stressful day, young man" said Hetty. "I think you need to rest. Go with your mother to the safe house, have a meal and then get a good night's sleep. I'll have a doctor come and check you tomorrow and then we can see when you can come back and see your uncle."

"Thank you Hetty" said Alex and to her son added "It's a good idea Jake."

"I don't want to go to a safe house, I want to stay with Uncle Callen" said Jake.

"Jake, you need to come with me. This is not a good environment for you….." said Alex, a little embarrassed that her son was kicking off. Normally he was the model child. Alex stopped mid sentence when Hetty held up her hand to indicate that she would deal with the truculent child.

"I understand how you feel, Jake and I know that you want to be with your uncle, to watch over him as he has watched over you. However do you think he would want you hanging around the hospital after what you've been through?" countered Hetty. "He'd want you to rest. You don't want your uncle worrying about you do you especially when he needs to concentrate on getting better?"

"I guess not" muttered Jake, frustrated that once again the grown-ups were dictating what he had to do. It sucked being a kid.

Kensi and Deeks entered Callen's room and taking a deep breath Kensi approached the bed and bent down to kiss him on the cheek before sitting down, taking his hand in hers. Deeks came to stand behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders in support while she softly spoke. "Hey Callen, you're gonna be fine. You just need to rest and get better." She paused, her voice hitching with emotion as she looked down at the pale face of her team leader and mentor lying so still. "You did real good today. You saved all those kids as well as Jake. He's a great kid, really brave but he's worried about you, we all are. Alex is here too with Sam and Hetty. When Alex and Jake have spent some time with you, Deeks and I will take them to a safe house and we'll stay with them. So you don't need to worry about them; we'll keep them safe."

Deeks spoke. "We're be back to see you soon but for now you'd better get some rest. Alex and Jake will see you next and of course Sam and Hetty will be staying with you." Deeks reached down and placed a hand on Callen's shoulder and gently squeezed. "Catch you later buddy" he added before he turned to leave.

Kensi rose and still holding Callen's hand bent down to give him another kiss. She whispered "Love you. You better get better soon or you'll have me to answer to." She gently released his hand and wiped away tears that were threatening to fall. Looking up into Deeks' eyes she saw the same concern that no doubt he saw in her own. Together they left the room allowing Alex and Jake to take their place.

Alex walked into the room holding her son's hand. She stood back as Jake tentatively approached the bed. Jake was not very tall but he was able to reach across and, careful not to touch any wires or tubes, wrapped his small arm around Callen's shoulders. "I'm so sorry you're hurt Uncle Callen. Please get better" as he started to sob.

Alex stepped forward and gently pulled her son away. "You heard what the Doctor said. He's going to be fine. It'll just take time. You're tired and upset. I think we'd better leave" she said gently.

Jake pulled away from her and said "No, I'm staying" and he went to the chair and sat down, placing his small hand on top of his uncle's hand. "You can do what you want. You don't really want to be here with Uncle Callen." Alex shook her head sadly deciding not to get into an argument with her son at least not here. She knew he was upset, traumatised and tired so she moved another chair next to his.

"Alright but only for a little while because Sam and Hetty need to spend time with Callen too" Alex said as she put her arm around her son as they sat in silence listening to the reassuring beeps from the equipment to which Callen was attached.

After a while, Alex noticed that Jake had fallen asleep. Picking him up she carried him out of the room. "I think we need to go now" she said. "Please keep me updated on his condition."

"Of course" said Hetty. "It's been a traumatic day for you both. Miss Blye and Mr Deeks will accompany you and stay with you tonight. I will come and see you tomorrow."

After they had left, Sam turned to Hetty and asked "Why should Kensi and Deeks have to stay with Alex after what she's put Callen through? Doesn't she understand that the decision to exchange Garrison was taken at the highest level and that G did all he could to keep Garrison in this country?"

"I am not privy to exactly what has been discussed between Mr Callen and his sister. However I did speak to her making it clear that the decision was out of his hands. We should not get any more involved than we already are unless Mr Callen asks us. This is a private matter between the two of them." Hetty paused wondering what else she should divulge. "Ever since his father was exchanged, Mr Callen has been sitting outside his sister's house, watching over them even though she has refused to have any contact with him. Whilst I understand your feelings and your need to protect him, if Mr Callen was still willing to protect them, don't you think he would want his team, his friends to look after his family when he can't do it himself?"

Sam looked at Hetty in disbelief. He had no idea that Callen had been standing guard over his estranged family, but he was not surprised. Callen was indeed a man of his word and he took his promises seriously. If Callen had vowed to Garrison that he would watch over them, then only a serious injury or death would stop him fulfilling that promise. Unfortunately the events of the day had almost done just that but, although still concerned, Sam hoped that the doctor was correct in the fact that his friend would make a full recovery.

"Yeah, I think he would want us to protect them" replied Sam simply before quietly following Hetty into the room to start their vigil.

.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: A longer chapter for you this time. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who have left a review. Your comments are welcomed and very much appreciated. I hope you have a wonderful Easter._

Chapter 17

Jake had remained asleep throughout the journey to the safe house that would be their home for the foreseeable future unless there was a break in the case. He woke up as Kensi parked the car in the drive and walked in ahead of his mother. He showed slight interest when he had to choose his room but otherwise, he was subdued, only picking at his meal, a take away ordered by Deeks, and had asked to go to bed before anyone else had finished.

"Have a shower and by the time you're finished, I'll be in to say goodnight" said Alex. Jake just grunted and trudged off to the bathroom. When Alex had finished her meal she excused herself and went to get Jake settled. She was gone for about 15 minutes and when she returned to the family room, Kensi thought she looked pale and tired.

"Do you want to watch TV? We could get a movie if you prefer?" asked Kensi. "Or we could just talk. It's been a traumatic day for you as well as Jake so perhaps you want to off-load...…"

"No, I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed" said Alex and she went to her room, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone.

"That went well" muttered Deeks as he came to sit next to his partner and girlfriend, putting his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him.

"She's been through a lot, Deeks" said Kensi, defending Alex's behaviour. "We're used to this type of thing, she isn't and to boot her son was in danger." Kensi paused before adding "Plus Callen was shot and he is her brother."

"Yeah I know but I get the feeling that she wasn't too bothered about Callen being injured" he said in a muted voice in case Alex heard him. "Jake seemed much more concerned about him than his mom did."

"Well Jake had been held captive and just seen his uncle shot. Alex was probably in shock and worried about her son" said Kensi. "It's not something a kid or his mother should have to go through. Maybe what happened to Callen will suddenly hit her."

"Perhaps but I'm not so sure. Something's been going on between Callen and Alex and it started right after his father was exchanged" said Deeks.

"We can't get involved, Deeks" replied Kensi. "If Callen wants our help, he'll let us know. All we can do is protect his family while he can't."

The pair sat in silence flicking through the TV channels until Deeks settled on some slow TV and started watching a film of a boat sailing on a sea as flat as a mill pond. Kensi stayed watching with him for only a few minutes before she got restless. "I don't know how you can watch that" she said. "Nothing's happening."

"That's the whole point" said Deeks, exasperated by his partner's lack of vision and understanding. "You get caught up in the serenity of the scene and all your problems are forgotten."

"Well it doesn't work for me" countered Kensi. "I need some action to take my mind off things. You can stay but I'm going to turn in."

"I'll watch some more of this then I'll check outside and lock up" said Deeks. "I'll be right with you and then perhaps I can think of something that'll take your mind off what happened today" he added with a cheeky grin.

Kensi smiled at the suggestion but said "Deeks! There's a child in the house. Besides we're supposed to be on duty."

"When has that ever stopped us? I'm sure we can work it out" he added mischievously. Kensi rolled her eyes at him as she turned to go to one of the other bedrooms.

As soon as Kensi and Deeks had left with Alex and Jake, Sam and Hetty stepped into Callen's room. Sam stood at the foot of the bed gazing at the still form of his friend and picked up the chart to read the details for himself.

Hetty went straight to the head of Callen's bed and, taking his right hand in hers, placed her other hand on his head, gently stroking his short hair as she bent to kiss him tenderly on the forehead. "Jake's safe as are all the children, thanks to you. You should be proud of yourself. You did an exemplary job today" Hetty whispered as Sam, now finished with the chart, brought a chair round to her side of the bed. She stopped stroking his hair and gladly sat down still holding Callen's hand. Sam sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed and placed his hand on his friend's arm.

"It could've so easily gone the other way, Hetty" said Sam keeping his voice quiet for fear of waking Callen although he knew he was sedated. "The abductors were unfocussed and therefore unpredictable. The kids were so scared and could've reacted adversely."

"However, they did not react as badly as they might. In fact, they were extremely brave" replied Hetty. "We are not in the business of worrying about 'what ifs' Mr Hannah. Unfortunately, Mr Callen was injured but the threat has been neutralised, for the time being."

"You've not had any updates from Mosley about who's behind the attack?" asked Sam.

Hetty shook her head. "I'm sure EAD Mosley will contact me as soon as she has any information. If she doesn't, then Miss Jones or Mr Beale will apprise me of any developments. Mr Callen spoke to them in Russian so it's a fair bet that Pavel Volkoff is involved" replied Hetty.

The pair fell silent, each alone with their thoughts, until the doctor returned to check on his patient before going off duty. Hetty and Sam stepped outside whilst he examined Callen and as soon as he'd finished he beckoned them into the room. "I'm pleased with his recovery. Even though it's been a short time since the surgery, his stats have started to improve. It normally takes about six to eight weeks for a punctured lung to heal but if he continues to respond like this then I'll bring him out of the coma sooner than anticipated. He'll still need to be hospitalised as the damage to his abdomen needs time to heal sufficiently and precautions to prevent excessive strain on his lung are still required before I'll even consider discharging him."

"Thank you Doctor" replied Hetty. "Are you still concerned about the next 24 hours?"

"Yes, there's still a possibility of a relapse" said the Doctor. "Contracting an infection is always a danger following surgery which would have a detrimental effect on his recovery unless caught early enough. However, I'm fairly confident that we'll be lucky in that respect. His blood stats and temperature are near to normal and are not showing signs of spiking. I'm erring on the side of caution though. I'll be back to check on him in the morning but the doctor on night duty is aware of his condition. Again speak to any of the nurses if you have any concerns. I'll bid you good night" he added as he turned to leave.

Hetty and Sam settled down to spend the night watching over Callen. Before long, Sam noticed that his diminutive boss had fallen asleep still holding her boy's hand. Quietly getting to his feet, Sam left the room and returned with a blanket which he laid over Hetty.

The night passed uneventfully except for the occasions when the nurses came to check on their patient. Hetty remained asleep for the night and Sam had fallen into a light sleep in the early hours of the morning. He was awakened by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Glancing at his watch, which showed it was not quite 5am, Sam took out his phone and recognising the caller ID, stepped out of the room so not to disturb Hetty or Callen.

"Eric, why you calling so early? You been in OPS all night?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, neither Nell nor I could settle so we've been running down a few ideas. Nell's just gone for a lie down" replied Eric sounding tired but with a mixture of excitement in is voice. "How's Callen?"

"He's sedated but the doctor says he should make a full recovery. What've you found out?" asked Sam.

"That's good news about Callen. Mosley's been questioning the surviving abductors but they're not talking…..yet. In the meantime, we've been running facial recognition and we've got a hit on the one killed by Callen and one of those in custody. LAPD have sent mug shots of the ones they're holding but no hits as yet on them. The dead guy's Dimitri Belikov, and the other is Sergei Levkin, both former SVR."

"The Russian Foreign Intelligence Service? So we were right in our assumption that Volkoff is behind the kidnap attempt" stated Sam.

"It looks like it" answered Eric.

"Does Mosley know yet?" asked Sam.

"No, she went home about 2am and said she'll be back in again at 6.30am" answered Eric.

"I wouldn't wait until she returns. I think she'd like to know ASAP. Perhaps she can put pressure on Volkoff to call off his hounds or make a deal with him. Keep me posted. Hetty's here with me so I'll let her know. Good work" said Sam as he disconnected.

As Sam stepped back into the room, Hetty said "Thank you for the blanket. It was appreciated. I presume the call was from Mosley or OPS. Have there been any developments?"

"I thought you were asleep" said Sam.

"No, just resting my eyes Mr Hanna" replied Hetty with a smile.

"Mosley's got nowhere with the survivors so far and has gone home to rest. It was Eric who phoned. They got hits through facial rec of two of the hostiles. They're former SVR agents" said Sam.

"Hmm, then the others are likely to be as well. Or perhaps former or active FSB officers" stated Hetty. "Do you know what Mosley's intentions are?"

"She doesn't know yet" answered Sam. "I told Eric he should advise her before she came in."

"Indeed, one thing Mosley does not appreciate is being kept out of the loop" agreed Hetty. "Did you get any rest Mr Hanna?" Hetty asked.

"A little" replied Sam.

"And Mr Callen?" asked Hetty.

"Peaceful, no adverse reaction to the sedation and he didn't stir when the nurses came to check on him" answered Sam as he reached for the chart on the foot of the bed. He quickly scanned it and looked up at the monitors before adding "His stats have continued to improve. His pulse and BP's good."

"That's encouraging" replied Hetty. "We'll have to see what the Doctor says. Once he's examined him and I'm confident his condition is stable, I'll go home to change before going to the safe house to see how Miss Blye and Mr Deeks are getting on with Miss Reynolds and her son. You should go home Mr Hanna and get some proper rest."

"When I know Callen's no longer in danger" said Sam. "We don't know if there're any other teams out there actively searching for Jake or Callen."

"I'll get Mr Beale to hack into the hospital's security system so he can monitor all entrances as well as corridors by Mr Callen's room. That should put your mind at rest. If you're adamant that you're not going home, at least go and get something to eat. If the cafeteria isn't open yet there must be a coffee shop open nearby. I'll stay with Mr Callen until you return" said Hetty. Sam was about to refuse but sensing his reluctance Hetty added "You could bring me some scrambled eggs and a tea."

Sam smiled, knowing he had been played by his diminutive boss and added "Phone me if there's any change" before he left.

Sam returned shortly and handed Hetty a package with scrambled eggs on toast, tea and plastic knife and fork. "The eggs will be fine but, although I chose an herbal blend, I'm not sure it'll be up to your standard, Hetty."

"Thank you Mr Hanna, I'm sure it will be satisfactory" replied Hetty. "We need to keep our strength up if we're to be of any good to Mr Callen."

The two of them sat in silence eating their breakfast and remained that way until the doctor came to see his patient. After exchanging pleasantries and confirming that Callen had spent a peaceful night, they exited the room to allow him to examine Callen in private. After a while, the doctor came out and spoke to them.

"He's continuing to make good progress. All his stats are heading in the right direction and there are no signs of infection. I'll check on him later on today and if all remains the same, or he's continued to improve, which I'm hoping, I'll consider bringing out of the coma tomorrow morning and I'll be able to remove him from the respirator."

"That's good news" said Sam.

"Will his lungs be strong enough to cope?" asked Hetty.

"His blood oxygen levels show good results, but I understand your concern. He'll have oxygen given via a nasal cannula and he'll need to be moved to a more elevated position to ease any strain on the lungs. He'll need to do breathing exercises to help but only when his abdomen injury has healed sufficiently. We don't want him splitting the stitches and causing complications to his status" explained the doctor.

Hetty and Sam, relieved by the news, thanked the doctor who continued his rounds. "Mr Hanna, are you feeling better about the situation now the doctor has confirmed that Mr Callen's continuing to improve?"

"Yeah but I won't be happy until he's out of hospital and we're confident there's no further threat from the Russians" said Sam.

"Indeed. I'll speak to Mosley about her intentions and offer my assistance after I've been to the safe house. Perhaps Director Vance will have some ideas as to how to put pressure on Volkoff" said Hetty, stepping over to Callen's bed. Taking his hand in hers, she said "I'm going to visit your sister and nephew in the safe house but I'll return as soon as I can. Mr Hanna's here with you so you needn't worry."

As Hetty turned to leave, Sam said "I'll phone if there's any change."

"Thank you Mr Hanna. I know you'll keep him safe."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers; you comments are really important to me and I appreciate the effort taken. Here is a longer chapter for you as it was difficult to split. Hope it rings true. Enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: NCIS LA is not mine but thanks to CBS, Shane Brennan, R Scott Gemmill and all the writers for allowing us to use them._

Chapter 18

Hetty drove home to Dovecote, showered and changed her clothes before heading out to the safe house. As she was approaching, she pulled out her phone and using voice activation, contacted Kensi to warn her of her imminent arrival. As Hetty parked her car in the drive behind a SUV, Kensi came out to meet her.

"Hello Hetty. How's Callen?" asked Kensi, clearly worried about her team leader and mentor.

"Good morning Miss Blye. Mr Callen's doing as well as can be expected. The doctor's considering bringing him out of the medically induced coma tomorrow morning if he continues to improve" answered Hetty.

"That's good news" replied Kensi, relief showing on her face. "Jake'll be pleased. He's been really worried but I don't think the enormity of what happened has fully hit him yet."

"I dare say. I presume the night passed without incident and you and Mr Deeks have everything under control." It was rhetorical question but Kensi nodded. "How has the boy's mother been?" asked Hetty.

Kensi glanced behind her to check that no-one, especially Alex, had followed her out. "I think Jake might've had a nightmare during the night as I heard some muffled cries. Alex got up and went to his room. She must have calmed him as I heard nothing else. Otherwise she's been quiet. I don't know what's going on in her head. She doesn't want to talk about what happened and although she's concerned about Jake, she hasn't asked about Callen."

"Hmmm" snorted Hetty in derision. "I believe I need to have another talk with her. Anyway let's go inside and see how everyone is." Hetty fell in beside Kensi as they walked into the house.

Deeks came out of the kitchen looking rather uncomfortable as the tension in the room was palpable as Jake glared at his mother as they argued. They both stopped talking and looked towards the door as Kensi and Hetty entered. Jake jumped up and said "Miss Hetty, how's Uncle Callen?"

"Good morning, Jake, Miss Reynolds" Hetty said as she acknowledged their presence. "Mr Deeks, would you please make some drinks for us then I'll update you all on Mr Callen's condition." Hetty handed Deeks some of her tea and added "I believe there's a teapot here. There is an art to brewing tea. You first need to warm the pot with boiling water, discard that water before adding two teaspoons of tea, and bring the water back to the boil before filling the pot. Let it brew for no more than five minutes before pouring it" instructed Hetty.

When Deeks came out with Hetty's tea, a cold drink for Jake and coffee for the rest of them, Hetty told them of Callen's status. Hetty was not surprised that they all appeared relieved at the news but she was a little concerned that Alex seemed indifferent. "Jake, how are you faring after your ordeal?" asked Hetty.

Jake shrugged. "Alright" he grunted.

"You had a nightmare last night" said Alex. "You're definitely not alright Jake."

"What do you care?" shouted Jake. "You don't know how I feel and you haven't talked about Uncle Callen since we left the hospital."

"Don't you talk to me like that, young man" retaliated Alex. "And that's not true. I've been very worried about you but you won't talk to me. As for Callen, I knew we'd be updated on his condition as soon as there was news."

"You don't care about me or Uncle Callen. You haven't even tried to talk to me about what happened. I hate you!" yelled Jake as turned and ran from the room.

As Alex rose to go after him, Hetty intervened. "Let him go, Miss Reynolds."

Clearing embarrassed, Alex said "I'm sorry about his outburst, I really don't know what's got into him lately."

"He's lost both his grandmother and grandfather in recent months and only yesterday experienced a great trauma which he's finding difficult to process, judging from what you've intimated about his behaviour. We know physically your son is well because he was checked out by the EMTs at the school, however I can see that he is suffering emotionally. Please allow me or one of my agents to have a word with Jake until such time as I can get a doctor to visit" said Hetty.

"Are you suggesting my son needs a psychiatrist? I don't believe that will be necessary. I'm quite capable of dealing with my son without your interference" said Alex her voice and demeanor bristling with indignation.

"I beg to differ, Miss Reynolds" replied Hetty in a calm voice. "Your son may not be traumatised necessarily but he is clearly upset and is not responding to you at all. Whilst my team and I are trained to handle situations of the nature faced by Jake, we still have a need to talk to a professional capable of dealing with such tissues. We are only human and operations often affect us deeply and we need the time to process what we have witnessed. This is a totally new experience for you and your son. It would be traumatic enough in itself but your son not only witnessed a man being killed, he also saw his uncle getting shot."

"I'm sure my son will be fine without any professional intervention. You don't know anything about either of us" said Alex. She paused looking thoughtful before adding "However I am grateful that your team rescued my son from the clutches of those men, although I don't think this elaborate deception is entirely necessary" she added waving her hand to indicate the safe house and the agents.

"It was your brother who put his life on the line and rescued Jake" said Hetty forcefully, a little annoyed that Alex continued to play down the role Callen had played. "His team were there as support. Mr Callen was quite emphatic that no-one did anything to put Jake or the other children in more danger, not that they would. As to your other concern, let me remind you that we do this for a living and are well aware of the potential dangers that may still exist. Keeping you and your son here away from your known home is a precaution and one I intend to continue to enforce until I am absolutely positive you are in no further danger."

Alex was about to debate the issue when there was a knock at the door, which Kensi answered. "Nate!" she said in surprise as she was confronted by her colleague. She hugged him warmly. "Where have you been? No, don't tell me. I know you'd have to kill me if you did" adding with a laugh. It had been an 'in' joke within the team that Nate had longed to say those immortal words ever since he became a field agent. Releasing Nate, Kensi stepped back into the room allowing him to enter and added "No doubt Hetty is expecting you."

Deeks stepped forward and shook Nate's hand and pulled him into a shoulder hug. "Good to see you, man" said Deeks grinning at the sight of the former Operations Psychologist.

"You too, Deeks" answered Nate smiling warmly at the detective.

"Mr Getz" said Hetty. "Thank you for coming so promptly. Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Yes but how's Callen?" asked Nate getting straight to the point.

"Mr Callen is currently in a medically induced coma but the Doctor is considering bringing him out of it tomorrow. The prognosis is that he'll make a full recovery" said Hetty. "He was lucky; the bullet could have done much more damage."

"That's good news" replied Nate, clearly relieved as he thought of the numerous occasions when their team leader had been in hospital fighting for his life. "If it's not to deal with Callen, why am I here?"

"Mr Getz, this is Alexandra Reynolds, Mr Callen's half sister" explained Hetty as she introduced Nate to Alex. When she saw the look of confusion on Nate's face Hetty added "It's a long story and perhaps not one for me to tell at this moment or ever. However Mr Callen was injured rescuing Miss Reynolds' son from kidnappers."

Reluctantly Alex stepped forward and shook hands with the tall man. "Indeed it's a long and complicated story but essentially I only found out within the last six months or so that Callen's father is also my father. I must say it came as quite a shock to learn that Callen's my half brother, making my son is his nephew" explained Alex.

Hetty continued. "Garrison, Callen's father, has been living in the US for some time and quite out of the blue was taken away by the Department of State to be exchanged for an American couple wrongly suspected of spying in Iran although we strongly suspect that the Russians are involved. The exchange took place a few months ago but we've just found out that Garrison escaped and has gone into hiding. Miss Reynolds' son was targeted in the hope that Garrison would turn himself in to save his grandson. Mr Callen rescued his nephew but got shot in the process."

"Okay" said Nate elongating the word by putting emphasis on the first letter. "And I can help how?"

"Hetty thinks my son needs a psychiatrist" stated Alex, still angry at the suggestion.

"And you don't think so? Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Nate asked Alex.

"Miss Blye, why don't we go and buy something for lunch? Mr Deeks can check the perimeter whilst we're gone" interjected Hetty.

Nate nodded his thanks to Hetty and when they had left he turned his attention back to Alex. "You said Hetty thinks your son needs to see a psychiatrist. Why is that?" asked Nate.

"He had a nightmare last night."

"I presume he doesn't normally have them?" Alex shook her head. "How old is your son?"

"Jake's nearly eight" answered Alex. "Going on 38" she added with a sad smile. "I sometimes forget how young he is."

"Where is he?" asked Nate looking around.

"He's in his room. We had a fight. He doesn't think I care about what happened to him or to Callen" replied Alex.

"Do you?" asked Nate. When Alex frowned at the question, he added "Do you care about what happened to him and Callen?"

"Of course I care. I was worried sick about him. I didn't know what was happening or whether I'd see my son again" Alex said with tears starting to prick at her eyes.

"What about Callen?" asked Nate and he noticed how Alex's demeanor changed as she wiped her eyes.

"I suppose so; I don't know" said Alex uncertainly. "It took a lot of getting used to, learning I had a father and a brother."

"Did you socialise at all?" Nate knew that Callen had been desperate to find out about his blood family and that he had finally met his father who had told him what 'G' stood for. To discover that he also had a sister would have meant a lot to Callen although he would have also been reluctant to get involved in their lives for fear that his enemies might track them down and hurt them. Nate knew Callen hated the thought of anyone, especially those he cared about, getting hurt because of him.

"Yes. It was just the odd meal to start with but eventually Dad came to live with us and Callen was a regular visitor. Callen was there when Dad was taken away…." Alex voiced tailed off and she struggled with her emotions. "Our relationship is…complicated….because of…." she added, her voice faltering, not able or willing to discuss the incident further. Nate sensed she was withholding something but chose to let it pass.

"Can I go and talk to Jake?" asked Nate and when he saw the look on Alex's face he quickly added "I promise I won't bring up the ordeal. I just want to meet him and get a feel for how he's feeling."

Alex shrugged. "Sure, but don't expect too much. He's said very little to anyone. His room's the first door on the left" she added as she pointed up the stairs.

Nate nodded his thanks and headed upstairs. He stopped outside Jake's door and listened. Muted noises could be heard and to Nate it sounded like a video game. Nate knocked on the door but received no answer. He tapped again, this time a little harder.

"Go away, mom. I don't want to talk to you" came a voice.

"It's not your mom, Jake. My name's Nate. Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Jake.

"Can I open the door so I don't have to shout?" replied Nate.

"Whatever" came the sullen response.

Opening the door but not stepping inside, Nate had his first look at Jake who was sitting cross legged on the bed, his fingers flitting over the video game controls. Jake did not look round but continued to concentrate on the game. "I play that game too when I get the chance" said Nate as he watched the young boy. Nate was rewarded by Jake turning his head to look in his direction as he paused the game.

Eying the stranger suspiciously, Jake asked "You a friend of Uncle Callen's?"

"Yeah, I am" replied Nate. "I used to work with him but I've been away. Can I come in?" Jake considered the question before nodding. Nate walked over and as he picked up the spare games consul asked "Can I play too?" Jake briefly glanced at Nate. He nodded and restarted Lego Marvel Super Heroes2.  
When Hetty and Kensi returned they were met by Deeks who had remained outside. Inside they found Alex alone in the lounge, standing at the foot of the stairs. As they heard laughter coming from Jake's room Alex said with a sad smile on her face "I haven't heard him laugh like that for a long time, not since before his grandfather….."  
"Well, let us hope that together we are able to help him come to terms with what has happened" said Hetty. "For now, I think it's time for lunch."  
"I'll go and get them" said Deeks as he took the stairs two at a time and knocked on Jake's bedroom door. "Hey, guys, lunch is ready."  
Hetty and Alex turned towards the kitchen diner where Kensi was setting the food on the table. "I'd like to think perhaps you can help Jake" replied Alex, changing her tune from earlier. "I admit I was skeptical but I don't want my son to have any more nightmares. It was so real and he was scared, you could see it in his eyes." She paused before adding "I'll do whatever I can to help you and your team. If it means Jake and even I have to have sessions with a psychiatrist, then so be it."

"You have spoken to him already" said Hetty smiling. "Mr Getz is our Operations Psychologist turned field agent and the go-to man when we need to talk. The team, even Mr Callen, trusts him. It appears that he and Jake have started to get to know one another but I assure you he won't rush Jake; he'll let him go at a pace he's comfortable with."

"Thank you" said Alex and she turned at the sound of excited chatter as Jake and Nate followed Deeks down the stairs and made their way to the table, which was laden with plates of different types of food.

"Wow, Hetty, you've excelled yourself again. I'm starving" said Nate. "The food on the flight was inedible. What are you going to have Jake?"

As Jake sat down next to Nate, he said "I think I'd like to try a bit of everything."

The others took their places at the table and started to help themselves to the food. Alex sat opposite her son and watched as he chatted animatedly with Nate and tucked into his food. Hetty secretary watched the three of them and thought perhaps everything would work out between Alex and her son. She would just hope that Nate would be able to fix Callen and his sister.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting a new chapter but the wait is over and it's a longer one than normal. I appreciate all of you who are still with me on this journey and your reviews and support mean the world to me so thank you._

 _Disclaimer: I forget to add this most of the time but I can never forget that I don't own NCIS LA or its characters but thanks to CBS, the creators and writers for allowing us to play with them in our stories._

Chapter 19

After lunch was finished and everything cleaned away, Nate got to his feet and said "I should be going."

Disappointed that his new found gamer companion was leaving Jake asked "Do you have to go?" and when Nate nodded added "Will you come again? We can play more games if you want."

"I'll be coming back tomorrow so I'd like that" Nate replied.

Nate said goodbye to Alex and then Kensi and Deeks. As Nate approached Hetty, she said "I'm going back to the hospital. Why don't you come with me?"

Nate nodded. He knew the reason behind Hetty's offer was not only about seeing Callen but had just as much to do with his time with Alex and Jack. As professional as ever, Nate did not want to say anything in front of them or his colleagues. He would also be careful about what he disclosed to his boss although he was not being paid for his services by Alex.

"Miss Hetty, wait!" said Jake before rushing back to his room. He returned and handed her a handmade card. "Will you give this to Uncle Callen please?"

"Of course I will but don't you want to give it to him yourself?" asked Hetty, taking the card from the boy.

"Yes, but I'd like him to have it when he wakes up and I don't know when I'll be allowed to see him again" said Jake, throwing a sidewise look at his mother.

None of the NCIS personnel missed the gesture and it was Nate who said "Perhaps when Callen's a little stronger, your mother will take you to see him."

Put on the spot Alex said "Sure, when he's stronger" but both Nate and Hetty caught the reluctance in her voice although Jake did not seem to notice for he beamed and threw himself into his mother's arms. Alex looked over her son's head to Nate, and gave a slight smile although it did not reach her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Nate as he left with Hetty.

As he got into Hetty's car, being 6ft 5 inches tall, Nate struggled to get comfortable in the front seat of her sports car because of the lack of leg room.

"The seat will go back a little but it's not too far to the hospital" said Hetty and Nate adjusted the seat to give himself some extra leg room. Hetty had started the engine but did not immediately drive off. Looking at her companion she asked "Well, what do you think of Miss Reynolds and her son?"

"Interesting dynamics and there's a lot of tension in the house" replied Nate. "Jake's clearly disturbed by his experience and is struggling to come to terms with it. He's trying to be grown up by putting on a brave face but is evidently failing. He's understandably worried about Callen and I'm not sure as yet whether he feels guilty about him getting hurt but it's certainly not helping. I deliberately didn't get into anything specific with him today. We just played his video game and he started chatting. The more he chatted the more he relaxed. I'll see how he is tomorrow and might ask more pertinent questions." Nate paused. "His mother, on the other hand, is a bit of a contradiction. She hinted that her relationship with Callen had been fine but it's now strained."

"Indeed. She blames Mr Callen for what happened to their father" said Hetty as she shifted into gear and reversed out of the drive.

"Really? Why?" asked Nate surprised by the revelation.

"I'm not entirely sure" admitted Hetty "and she won't let him explain nor will she let him see Jake."

"That's tough. How'd he take it?" asked Nate.

"Exactly how you'd expect him to Mr Getz. He was distracted at first to the point where he became a danger to himself and others. Now he's buried all his pain behind the thick walls that has taken us so long to dismantle."

"Which is why you brought me back" said Nate.

"Exactly" confirmed Hetty.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. At the hospital, they made their way to Callen's room to find Sam waiting outside. "Mr Hanna, is anything wrong?" asked Hetty concern evident in her voice.

"No, the nurses are changing his dressings. I just stepped out to give them room. Callen's fine" explained Sam. "Hey Nate, good to see you" added Sam as he noticed his colleague and stepped forward to greet him.

"You too Sam 'though I wish it was under better circumstances" Nate replied.

"Me too 'though it's hardly surprising. It is Callen we're talking about" said Sam with a chuckle. "You just get in?"

"I arrived this morning. Just had enough time to go home and freshen up before heading out to the safe house" replied Nate.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You've met Callen's half sister and nephew?"

"Yeah, Hetty thought I might be able to help Jake cope with what happened."

"And help the relationship between Callen and Alex?" asked Sam, looking at this diminutive boss accusingly.

"Now would I interfere in Mr Callen's private life?" asked Hetty.

Sam looked at her with a knowing smile. "Yeah, of course you would whether he wants you to or not" and Nate and Hetty smiled back acknowledging what the agent had said was true.

When the nurses left the room Sam said "Go in Nate. He's not awake yet but he's doing okay. His stats are continuing to improve."

Nate went in and looked at his colleague lying peacefully in the bed. He then picked up the chart from the foot of the bed and scanned the details before looking up at the monitors for confirmation. He sat down and said a few words to Callen. After a while Hetty stepped in and said "You look tired Mr Getz. Go home and get some rest."

"Where will you be?" he asked and seeing the look on her face added "Of course you'll be here. You won't leave his side will you?"

"Not unless it's absolutely necessary" confirmed Hetty. "Go, I'll phone you if there's news." As Nate rose to his feet, Hetty added "Do you want to be here when the doctor wakes him up?"

"I'd like that" said Nate towering over the tiny woman.

"I'll let you know when that will be." As Nate turned to go, Hetty said "Mr Getz?" Nate turned to look at Hetty. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime, you know I'd do anything for this team, especially Callen" he said. Hetty nodded as he left the room and sat down next to her boy, although her attention was still on Nate as he spoke with Sam before he finally left.

Sam stuck his head through the door and asked "I'm going to get a drink and something to eat. Can I get you anything?"

"Thank you Mr Hanna but I've eaten. I apologise, I should have brought something for you" answered Hetty.

"No worries" replied Sam. "You sure there's nothing I can get you?" Hetty shook her head so Sam left.

Sam returned after a while and entered the room sitting down in the chair next to Hetty. "Any news?" he asked.

"The doctor came to check on him and said he's started reducing the sedation so he should regain consciousness tomorrow morning. I'll let Nate know. He said he'd like to be here."

"That's good but I hope Callen doesn't have an adverse effect to the medication. Y'know he can react badly to it" said Sam.

"The Doctor is well aware of that fact so will be monitoring him closely" replied Hetty.

Sam nodded. "When I was out I called OPS and I've got some news."

"So EAD Mosley failed in her promise to keep me apprised of developments" muttered Hetty, not really surprised by the discovery. Shay Mosley definitely had her own way of dealing with the team.

"I don't know about that" said Sam "Nell said that Mosley has been in her office on the phone with Director Vance in DC ever since they unearthed this latest information."

"Out with it Mr Hanna" said Hetty. "What have they discovered?"

"They've discovered the identities of the other men involved in the kidnap attempt. They're all active or former FDR agents and one of them was willing to talk" explained Sam. Hetty raised her eyebrows at the statement. It was highly unusual for an agent, foreign or otherwise, to commit treason by talking to the 'enemy'.

"Can we trust him?" asked Hetty, well aware of the consequences if he was playing them.

"I believe so" answered Sam. "From the limited information the Wonder Twins were able to tell me, Volkoff has become a persona non gratis in Russia and the powers that be over there are trying to bring him down without much success."

"Hmm, he's a wily so and so" muttered Hetty. "He'll have plans in place against such action."

"Exactly" confirmed Sam. "It appears he's threatened each one of the men and their families if they didn't comply with his orders. The man is one of Volkoff's lieutenants, who'd grown increasingly concerned about his boss's actions, which have got crazier and crazier. He'll talk only if he gets a deal for himself and his family. So far, he's given just enough so that we can validate the information as correct. I guess that's what Mosley's on the phone to Vance about."

"No doubt Mosley will want to do the interrogation" said Hetty. She was quiet for a moment, mulling over in her mind various scenarios to the change of circumstance. "Depending on what other information this man has to divulge, it may work in our favour. If Volkoff has become that much of an embarrassment to the Russian government, they may welcome an opportunity to get rid of him, even if it means playing ball with us" surmised Hetty. Sam nodded his agreement. "I believe I need to speak to Leon before too long to check what Mosley has in mind" added Hetty. "I need to ensure that Mr Callen and his family will be off limits and that includes his father."

"How can you ensure Garrison's safety if we don't know where he is?" asked Sam.

"We make it part of the deal that the search for Garrison is called off and in return we'll help bring down Volkoff" said Hetty.

"Will Vance go for it?" said Sam.

"I believe so" said Hetty "or he will after I've spoken to him." Sam smiled at the fearlessness of his boss who was willing to go head to head with the Director of NCIS, although he knew that Hetty's relationship with Vance went back years. "In the meantime, I need you to do something for me, Mr Hanna. Speak to Arkady Kolcheck and ask the old fox to reach out to his contacts. I need them searching for Garrison as well as gathering information against Volkoff." Sam rolled his eyes. Arkady seemed to have a soft spot for Callen and had given his assistance on various cases in the past, but Sam did not trust him. "Oh I know you don't like or trust him, Mr Hanna but he and Mr Callen's father have worked together in the past. He is our best chance of gaining the upper hand here" said Hetty.

Sam sighed resignedly. "Okay, I'll do it" he said taking out his phone and texting Arkady. "I've told him I want to meet in an hour and asked him to pick the meeting place. It had better not be the Russian baths" added Sam, remembering the time Deeks had to contact Anatoli Kirkin when he was at the baths.

Hetty chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be able to change his mind if you don't like the meeting venue."

Sam's phone pinged as a text message was delivered. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise as he glanced at the screen. "Arkady wants me to go to his place. He's having a party tonight and can't leave."

"At least you've been spared the baths" said Hetty smiling. "Tell him to contact us both with anything he comes up with."

Sam nodded. "I'll come back as soon as I've spoken to him but let me know if there's any change in Callen's condition." Hetty nodded and Sam left.

Hetty sat quietly watching Callen sleep and thought the problem in hand. She knew time was of the essence if they wanted to put a plan of action in place. Glancing at her watch, she calculated the time difference between LA and DC. Getting to her feet, she bent and kissed Callen on the forehead and softly said "I need to step out to make a call but I'll be back shortly."

Stepping outside the room, Hetty got out her phone and pressed the speed dial for Director Vance. It was 5pm in LA and, although it would be 8pm on the East Coast, Hetty was sure Leon would still be in the office. The phone was answered almost immediately. "Henrietta. I knew you'd be calling. How's Agent Callen?"

"Good evening, Leon. Thank you for asking. Mr Callen's doing as well as can be expected. His sedation is being reduced and he'll regain consciousness tomorrow morning."

"That's good news" replied Vance.

"Indeed it is" agreed Hetty. "Now I understand you've been talking to EAD Mosley." She heard Leon sigh. "As bad as that eh?"

"It was pretty intense" agreed Vance. "I presume you've not been kept in the loop?"

"Not by Shay Mosley but my team have kept me apprised of what's been going on. I'd like to know from you what's been decided before I tell you my own thoughts on the subject" said Hetty.

Leon chuckled. "Of course you will" he said before he proceeded to outline the proposed plan.

Hetty listened intently to what Vance said, interrupting occasionally with a question but otherwise just muttered "Huh, huh" to let him know she was still listening. "That's all well and good as far as it goes, Leon but this is what I'm proposing" and it was Vance's turn to listen.

"I believe both plans have merit Henrietta and they will work in tandem up to a point. When you have more concrete information, call me.

EAD Mosley has been ordered to report back to me before any operation is put into action but have your team watch her closely; I wouldn't put it past her to disregard my orders. Let me know when Agent Callen wakes up and give him my best wishes. He's a great agent."

"Indeed he is and thank you Leon. Have a good evening" said Hetty before she disconnected. Smiling to herself, she put her phone in her jacket pocket and went back in to take up her vigil at Callen's side.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks to all who continue to read and review this story. My thanks also go to the guest reviewer, Nicholas Gray for your constructive comments: they are most appreciated as are the other reviews which have been left. They mean the world to me. I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter but real life has become rather busy of late meaning I have had less time to write. Thank you for your patience and hope you are all still with me on this journey_.

Chapter 20

Later on in the evening Sam returned to the hospital and found Hetty by Callen's side. She glanced towards him and raised her eyebrows enquiringly as he entered. He sat down beside her. "How's he doing?"

"The sedation has been stopped totally and, although there's no sign of him waking up, I'm pleased to say he's continued to rest peacefully. How did you get on with Arkady? Did he agree to provide assistance?"

"I must admit he continues to surprise me" said Sam. "He was quite distracted with the arrangements for his party but once I got him on track…."

"You didn't threaten him?" accused Hetty.

"Only a little but it had the desired effect and I reminded him that I was asking on behalf of Callen" answered Sam with a chuckle.

Hetty smiled at the thought of the two big men facing up to one another. Arkady was as tall and imposing as Sam but his body was inclined towards fat because the Russian enjoyed the American way of life too much as well as copious amounts of good wine and Vodka. However, he was still a force to be reckoned with and could instill fear into those who inhabited the criminal underworld. He was a useful asset to have because of his contacts both here and overseas and his, sometimes, unscrupulous methods. It paid, however, not to let Arkady know just how useful he was to them. Hetty had an inkling of the connection between him and Callen's father and she knew that her boy and the Russian had worked together when Callen had been working for another alphabet agency. Theirs was a tentative friendship from Callen's view point but she knew Arkady would do anything for the younger man if it were in his power.

"Arkady was already looking for information on Garrison's whereabouts, even before he escaped" continued Sam. "It appears he's also been reaching out to his contacts for anything against Volkoff ever since he betrayed Arkady and us a few years ago. He's heard the rumours of his irrational behavior and the disquiet felt within the Russian Government. As yet he's got nothing concrete to give us but he promises to let us know as soon as he does."

"Well that's certainly promising" agreed Hetty "especially if Volkoff's uncharacteristic actions have reached Arkady's ears then the rumours must be true. The Russians definitely feel the need to restrict Volkoff's activity if they can't shut him down and anything we can obtain must be advantageous to our plan."

"What plan?" asked Sam.

"After what you had learnt from Miss Jones and Mr Beale, I contacted Director Vance. He told me what Mosley has in mind which in itself is an acceptable plan but I divulged to him a plan of my own, which I believe has better legs. He agrees but is not authorising either of them until we have some concrete information." Hetty went on to outline both plans and she could see that his military brain was weighing up the pros and cons of both options. "Director Vance believes we should watch Mosley carefully as she may try to instigate her plan without the necessary approval."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what we do? What does Callen say y'know that rule of Gibbs?"

"It's better to ask forgiveness than approval?" supplied Hetty and Sam nodded. "I'm well aware that has been Mr Callen's mantra on many occasions. In this instance, however, we want to bring down a dangerous adversary and perhaps find Mr Callen's father as well, not start World War III." Hetty paused and got to her feet. "I need to update Ops and warn them about Mosley, although I am sure they're already aware of her modus operandi" she said as she left the room.

After making a short phone call, Hetty returned and said "As I thought, they are already monitoring Mosley's movements and I have told them to contact me or go direct to Vance if she tries to do anything untoward. They tell me she is making arrangements to interrogate the other man in the morning. There's nothing more we can do for now so I propose I go and get us a meal before we settle down for the night. Tomorrow should be a big day for us all if Mr Callen deems to regain consciousness. Then our job will be to keep him in hospital as long as it takes for him to get better." She smiled as Sam rolled his eyes, knowing his partner's propensity for escaping from them before he was really fit.

After Hetty had left, Sam sat mulling over in his mind everything he had learned from Arkady and Hetty as well as the outlines of the two different mission options. He was well aware that both plans had potential but they both depended upon finding the right information for leverage. He was jolted out of his thoughts by Hetty's return. He accepted his take-away and the pair sat in silence eating their meal before they settled down for a long night and he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning dawned and a nurse came to check on her patient. She acknowledged the presence of Hetty and Sam as she performed all the necessary checks of his stats and wrote them on the chart before leaving to continue her other duties. Sam reached over and checked what she had written. "His stats are near normal" he said to Hetty.

"That's good news. Now all we have to do is wait under Mr Callen deems to wake up."

It was not long before they noticed a change in Callen's recumbent body. Whereas before he had lain completely still, now there were subtle movements of his limbs and his head. "I think he'll be awake soon" commented Sam.

"I agree. Let's hope he doesn't have his normal reaction to being intubated" replied Hetty as she moved closer to reach for his hand in hope that it gave him some comfort.

It was another hour before Hetty felt a movement under hand. She turned her head and saw Callen's eyes were wide open with a touch of fear and uncertainty visible in them. "Sshh, it's alright my boy" she whispered in Russian. On hearing Hetty's voice, Sam looked up and rose to press the call button. "You've been intubated. Don't fight against it. Someone will be here soon to remove it" continued Hetty. Callen nodded his understanding and visibly relaxed, the panic vanishing from his eyes.

Almost immediately a nurse entered and stepped over to the bed and smiling down at Callen said "Well, I'm pleased to see you're awake. Now let's remove the tube." She fiddled with the fastenings before saying "I'm sure you know the drill." Callen nodded. "Okay then cough." Callen did so as the nurse pulled the tube free. "There, that's better. Try not to talk as your throat'll be sore for a while. Would you like some ice chips?" Callen nodded again. "I'll just get some for you. The Doctor has been paged and will be by shortly."

"Thank you" said Hetty as the nurse left the room. Turning to Callen, Hetty said "Well I must say I'm pleased you're awake. You had us worried Mr Callen." Callen tried to speak but only a croak was heard. "Don't talk. Write down what you want to say" handing him a pen and paper. Callen turned the page so Hetty could read what he had written. "You don't have to worry, Jake was not harmed and he and his mother are in a safe house guarded by Miss Blye and Mr Deeks. I also thought it best that Mr Getz work with him in case he's been affected by his ordeal. As for the hostiles they were either killed or taken into custody. That reminds me, Jake gave me this to give to you" added Hetty, handing Callen an envelope.

Before Callen could open it, the nurse returned with a cup of ice chips, which she handed to Sam, who placed them in front of his partner, Callen took one and sucked on it, relief spreading through him as the coldness soothed his throat. He looked down at the envelope but did not immediately open it.

"Do you want to open it in private?" asked Sam.

Callen glanced up at his partner and shook his head. He looked at the envelope again time before opening it to take out the card. Callen looked at the drawing on the front and smiled. It was a drawing of a man with bright blue eyes and light brown hair, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, much like Callen wore and he was standing in front of a young boy who looked a bit like Jake. There was a speech bubble coming out of the older man's mouth which said "He's my nephew. I won't let you hurt him." Opening up the card, Callen read what Jake had written: Thank you Uncle Callen for rescuing me. I'm sorry you got hurt. Get well soon. I love you. From Jake xx. Callen blinked away the tears and handed the card to Hetty, who read it before passing it to Sam.

"He's got that right" said Sam handing the card back to Callen.

"Indeed" agreed Hetty. She cleared her throat before adding "He gave me the card to give you because he was under the impression that his mother wouldn't let him see you. I will do my utmost to ensure that he does." Callen nodded. "You're tired. We should go."

Callen shook his head and croaked "Stay."

The Doctor appeared and tapped on the door to announce his presence before entering. "Well I'm pleased to see you're awake. Let's examine you."

"We'll be right outside" said Hetty as she and Sam rose to leave.

Once the doctor had finished his examination, he beckoned for Hetty and Sam to come in. "His stats are better than I expected but he'll need to remain in hospital for a while longer." The doctor noticed the look of disappointment on Callen's face as did Hetty and Sam.

"Nothing personal Doc but he hates hospitals" said Sam.

"Indeed" agreed Hetty. "It's the Devil's own task to keep him from escaping."

A smile spread over the Doctor's face before he turned serious. "I'm well aware that no-one likes to be in hospital but you've sustained a serious gunshot wound to the abdomen which caused significant internal damage before lodging in your lung. You lost a lot of blood before we got you into surgery and had to use several units of blood during the operation before we found and repaired the damage. Your right lung had collapsed and whilst we inflated it again, it was compromised which was why we intubated you and kept you sedated. You're not out of the woods yet. Everything needs time to heal and there's a high risk of infection." The Doctor paused, letting his patient digest the information. "Whilst I'm confident you won't relapse, I plan to keep the IV in place and continue with blood and urine tests to check for possible infection. You can now be in an upright and therefore more comfortable position. There are some exercises that you must undertake which will assist your recovery but we won't introduce them until tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor" said Hetty. "I will ensure Mr Callen does as he's told."

The Doctor smiled as he saw his patient roll his eyes at the diminutive lady's comment. "I'll just move you into a more comfortable position before I leave you in peace." Placing his hands under Callen's arm pits the Doctor said "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop. Ready?" Callen nodded and the Doctor lifted Callen so he was in a seated position. He then raised the back of the head of the bed and rearranged the pillows ensuring Callen was comfortable before leaving the room.

"Well partner, it looks like you're gonna be stuck in her a while longer" said Sam.

"Are we going to have a problem?" asked Hetty with a look which Callen knew from experience meant she would not entertain any disobedience.

Callen shook his head and croaked. "I'll behave…"

"Good. I expected nothing less" interrupted Hetty.

"I have a condition" added Callen.

"It's not open for debate Mr Callen" threatened Hetty.

"I know but will you thank Jake for the card and let him know I'm good. I'd also like to see him."

Hetty nodded and answered. "I will indeed. Now get some rest. I will see what I can do regarding getting Jake to visit."

"Thanks" muttered Callen as he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update this story. I've no valid excuses but real life has got in the way and I've been busy preparing for Christmas and everything that goes on at this time of year. Anyway, I promise not to leave it so long before I update again. I also promise to finish, at some stage, all my other stories that I've left hanging. I hope that you are still hanging in there and will continue to read, review and support me. I can't thank you enough for your kind words and encouragement. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and I wish you all every good wish for the New Year.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately they're not mine but thanks to CBS, the creators and writers for allowing us to play with them in our fanfic world.

Chapter 21

When alone, Callen picked up Jake's card and smiled to himself. It was a contented smile but tinged with sadness. He had searched so long for his family but, now he had found it, fate was working against him once again. However Jake had made it abundantly clear how deeply he cared for his uncle which undoubtedly annoyed the boy's mother. Callen was still puzzled and hurt by Alex's behaviour towards him but that was a problem for another day. For now he would settle for Jake's affection along with the confirmation of its existence in respect of the card and, even if he was not allowed any contact, it would not stop Callen doing all in his power to protect his blood family. As he put the card down on the bedside locker, he saw that Hetty was on the phone and that she had turned her head to look at him. Callen was curious but too tired to think about what she may be saying and to whom. As he slipped into a peaceful sleep, Callen made a mental note to ask her later.

As Hetty and Sam left Callen's room, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out she recognised the caller ID and, leaving them no time to speak, said in an accusing tone "Mr Getz, I thought you would have been here."

"Hetty I'm sorry. I'd wanted to come and had every intention of being there but Kensi called to tell me that Jake had another nightmare and he was very distressed" explained Nate. "I had no choice but to go to him."

Upon hearing that Jake had a problem, Hetty's tone changed. "Of course the boy's welfare is important. How is he?"

"Better than he was earlier but he's got a lot of issues which aren't helped by his mother. How's Callen?"

"He's regained consciousness for which I'm grateful. The doctor's pleased with his progress and is talking about exercises to help him recover. However, it means Mr Callen needs to remain in hospital for the foreseeable future and we know what problems that is likely to bring."

"I'm glad he's finally awake and it's good news if they'll arranging physio already. I'm sure that between you and Sam, you'll keep him under control. Look, Hetty I'm sorry I wasn't there as promised but I'll come and see him as soon as possible. Give him my best."

"I will and Mr Getz? Mr Callen opened Jake's card and was very touched by the boy's sentiments. He asked me to convey his thanks to Jake and hoped to see him soon. Can you pass on the message to him?" Hetty paused before adding "If you think it would be beneficial to both of them, we can arrange Jake to visit his uncle in hospital."

"I think it would be a very good idea" agreed Nate. "Jake needs to see that Callen's alright but getting his mother to agree might be a different matter. I'll see what I can do."

"You do that and if you need me to speak to Alexandra, just call" said Hetty.

(The previous evening)

At the safe house, the tension between mother and son was palpable and when Jake went to bed, Alex resisted all attempts by Kensi and Deeks to engage her in conversation. Finally she retired to her room leaving them alone, both relieved that they no longer had to try to speak with her. Whilst they understood the situation she found herself in since discovering the existence of her father and half-brother, as well as the consequences of being related to men who had many enemies, was difficult to adapt to, Alex's behaviour since Garrison had been sent away rankled with them. Their loyalty and affection lay solely with Callen so they were as civil to her as they could muster and they were there at her home only because Callen had asked them to protect her. However they felt sorry for Jake who was torn between his love for his mother and his uncle. The boy was a good kid and had suffered greatly recently. They hoped with the help of Nate, the situation would improve, not just for Jake but for all the family.

Deeks checked in with the agents watching the house from the vantage point of a car down the street, before walking the perimeter of the house. Satisfied all was well he went inside. Kensi went to bed leaving him to keep guard downstairs after which she would relieve him in four hours.

In the early hours of the morning, Kensi heard mutterings coming from Jake's room. They rose in volume and intensity until the boy let out a blood curdling scream. Kensi leapt to her feet and ran up the stairs, almost colliding with Alex and a dishevelled Deeks, gun at the ready, as they rushed from their respective rooms.

Kensi held back as Alex entered Jake's room and turned towards Deeks, who looked at her quizzically as he lowered his weapon. "Jake had a nightmare" Kensi said. They waited outside the door as Alex tried to calm her son.

"Jake, wake up. You're having a bad dream" Alex said in soothing tones as she gently shook her son awake.

Kensi could see that Jake sat up suddenly and was resisting all attempts by Alex to comfort him. As he started to push her away, through his tears he said "Go away. I don't want you here." He started pummelling his fists against her and not knowing what to do, Alex glanced over her shoulder at Kensi.

Kensi stepped into the room and gently grabbed the boy's hands placing her body between him and his mother. With a nod of her head she indicated that Alex should go and began to speak gently to Jake. "Hey, it's okay your mom's gone now." Kensi felt him relax a little and let go of his hands so she could wrap her arms round him, holding him securely and gently rocking him until his sobs subsided. "You had a bad dream that's all. It's okay." She waited until Jake had totally relaxed and his eyes were drooping. "Go back to sleep" she said as he lay down.

As Kensi rose to leave, Jake reached out for her hand. "Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay I'll stay 'til you fall asleep."

"No! Will you stay 'til morning?" he asked. Kensi looked at the anguish on the boy's face. "Please?" She smiled, nodding her head in confirmation and, settling her on the bed with her back against the headboard, was pleased that Jake almost immediately fell asleep. She glanced over to the door where Alex stood watching with Deeks. Deeks smiled encouraging but Alex scowled, turning sharply to return to her room. Kensi sighed and smiled at Deeks who blew her a kiss before returning to his room.

The rest of the night was uneventful and when Jake awoke in the morning, he found Kensi still in his room.

"You stayed" he said incredulously.

"I promised I would" replied Kensi. "I'll leave you to get washed and dressed. Come down for breakfast when you're ready."

Kensi left the boy alone and went downstairs where she found Alex and Deeks. Deeks came over to his partner and hugged her. "How's Jake?"

"He slept well for the rest of the night. I'm gonna call Nate" she said.

Alex, who hadn't acknowledged Kensi's presence until then, spun round and spat "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes" replied Kensi, with a little more anger than she had intended. Softening her tone, she continued "Jake experienced something terrifying and it's clearly affecting him. You saw how upset he was last night. I think Nate can help him."

Realising that she was not going win this argument, Alex shrugged and turned back to continue preparing breakfast. Kensi and Deeks exchanged a look as Kensi picked up her phone and dialled her colleague.

"Hey Kensi" said Nate. "You've just caught me. I'm about to leave for the hospital. Hetty says Callen should be waking up this morning."

"That's great news but you're needed here" responded Kensi before she recounting what had happened during the night.

"I'll come straight over" said Nate. "Jake obviously needs help. I'll let Hetty know as soon as I can."

When Nate arrived, they were all sitting at the table having breakfast in silence. Kensi rose and got Nate a coffee and he noticed immediately the tension between mother and son as Jake played with his food. "Hey Jake, let's go play a video game. We can continue our talk if you feel like it."

"I'd rather he stayed and ate his breakfast" said Alex frostily.

Jake shot his mom a look and pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry" he said as he stomped off to his room. As he got to the foot of the stairs, he turned to Nate and said "You coming?"

The three agents exchanged a look before Nate got up. He stopped beside Alex and said in a quiet but commanding voice "Jake's had a bad night. If I'm going to help him, and you, he needs to feel comfortable enough to talk but I won't push him. I promise I'll try to get him to eat something." Alex looked into Nate's eyes and he saw a flicker of a challenge but she nodded and he followed Jake upstairs.

Leaving the bedroom door open, Nate entered and sat down on the bed and accepted the controls which Jake offered him. They played the game in silence as Nate didn't want to rush the boy into speaking and risk him shutting down totally. Finally Jake spoke in a quiet voice and, without looking at his companion, recounted his dream. His voice cracked and his shoulders started to shake as tears streamed down his face as he wailed "I dreamt that Uncle Callen was dead; that it was my fault."

Nate reached out and placed his arm around the boy, who turned and buried his face into the man's chest. Nate allowed Jake to cry before saying "I know it seemed real but you know it was just a bad dream. Callen's not dead and what happened is definitely not your fault." Nate felt a slight nod of the head. "In fact I've been told that Callen should be waking up soon."

Jake lifted his head and looked at Nate, not sure whether the man was telling the truth. Recognising the expression, Nate said "I wouldn't lie to you Jake. Callen's badly hurt but he's gonna be okay. I'll need to speak to Hetty later on and she'll tell me how he is. Do you want to continue to play for a while?"

The boy nodded and as they played Jake began to get speak, telling Nate how happy he was when his grandfather and uncle were around and how sad he was when his grandfather was sent away. He recounted rows his mother had with Callen and how she forbade him to see Jake. "I don't know why mom's so angry with Uncle Callen. It's not his fault grandpa had to leave, is it? Uncle Callen must be as sad as I am. Do you think Grandpa'll ever come back?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Jake" said Nate "but I do know that Callen did all he could to keep your grandfather here. The decision to send him away was made by men high up in the government and Callen had no choice but to make the exchange. Yes, I think he's very sad that he no longer has his father here and that your mom has stopped him from seeing you too."

"Why's she keeping him away? Uncle Callen got hurt saving me from those men. She should be thanking him, not keeping us apart" said Jake, with maturity which belayed his young age.

Nate smiled grimly and said "When you grow up you'll understand that things aren't always as simple as they appear. You may not believe it but your mom is hurting as much as you."

"No" said Jake, "I don't believe you. I've not seen her cry at all."

"She probably doesn't want to cry in front of you as it'll make you feel bad" explained Nate. "She's your mother and her instincts are to protect you as much as possible. Jake, grief and sadness manifest, err, show themselves in different ways. Everyone is different so we don't react in the same way and I guess your mom's way of coping is with anger. I'll do whatever I can to help you both, I promise."

"Will you make her let me see Uncle Callen?" asked Jake hopefully.

"I can't force her to anything she doesn't want to but I promise you I'll do my best. Personally I think you need to see him in hospital but also have regular contact with him. Now will you go and have something to eat? You need to keep your strength up. I need to phone Hetty."

Jake pulled a face at the thought of eating but said "Okay, I'll eat something. Say 'hi' to Miss Hetty."

Nate watched the boy go downstairs and heard the clatter of cutlery. Smiling, he took out his phone and dialled Hetty's number, mentally bracing himself for the reprimand that he knew she'd deliver. Hetty didn't like people retracting their promises but he knew her well enough to know that, once she heard the reason for his failure to attend, she would understand and condone his absence. The conversation went as anticipated and, when concluded, Nate disconnected and went downstairs.

Kensi and Deeks looked up expectantly as he appeared in the lounge. "I've spoken to Hetty and Callen's gained consciousness. He's doing as well as can be expected and they're going to start physio soon" Nate explained to everyone.

Kensi and Deeks exclaimed their relief and Jake beamed at the news although Alex remained silent. Nate shook his head. He wanted to keep him promise to Jake but wasn't sure how he'd get through to Alex.

"Jake, Hetty told me that Callen's opened your card" continued Nate as he looked at the boy's expectant expression. "He wants you to know that he likes it very much and hopes that he can tell you in person."

"Can I go and see him?" asked Jake.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jake" said Alex. "It'll bring back bad memories of what happened."

"No it won't" said Jake. "I want to see Uncle Callen and he wants me to come."

"I don't care what he wants. I'm your mother and I said no!" answered Alex forcibly.

"I hate you" shouted Jake as he pushed away from the table and ran upstairs.

Kensi and Deeks were angry at Alex's reaction to the news but decided to leave the issue to the expert. Nate took a deep breath before saying "I think you're making the wrong decision, Alex. Jake needs to see Callen's okay." He paused before adding, "Do you actually know what his nightmare was about?" asked Jake. Alex was about to say she did but hesitated before shaking shook her head. "He dreamt that Callen was dead and that it was his fault."

Alex covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a gasp at the realisation of what her son was experiencing. Tears began to well in her eyes and she slowly shook her head. "I…. I …didn't know" she stammered. "He won't talk to me."

Nate wasn't at all surprised by the admission and was about to say so but knew it wouldn't help the situation. "Going to visit Callen in hospital and seeing that he's okay, will help Jake tremendously. He's old enough to know that Callen got hurt rescuing him so he feels responsible. He also doesn't understand why you're acting as you are; that since Garrison went away you're keeping them apart." He could see Alex's demeanour was changing, that she was coming round to his suggestion. Nate paused and thought carefully before adding, "To be quite honest, I don't either. I would've thought you'd be happy to have him in your life, to help Jake try and understand what had happened. Jake's at the age when he needs a male's influence."

Alex's expression hardened and Nate berated himself for going too far too early. "You know nothing about my family. We were happy until Callen and Garrison came into our lives. Now we're not! Fine, I'll allow Jake to see Callen in hospital but that's it, no more contact!" she shouted and turned to go.

Nate sighed as he watched Alex stomp out of the room. He'd won a battle but the war was still raging on. For the time being, he'd settle for Jake visiting Callen in hospital and hoped when Alex saw them together and witnessed their affection and bond, she'd be more amenable. Nate wasn't optimistic as he believed Alex had far greater issues than her son but he'd concentrate on one problem at a time.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Well, you haven't had to wait as long for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all who are still with me on this journey. Your support is appreciated more_ _than you know. Please read and review. I love to hear your comment._

Chapter 22

Later in the day, the doctor made his rounds and examined Callen, checking his stats. After updating the chart at the bottom of the bed, he said "Now you've regained consciousness and are breathing on your own, I'm going to raise the head of the bed, which will help you recover more quickly." Once this had been down, he helped Callen move into a more upright position.

"Thanks, Doc" murmured Callen as he gritted his teeth as a sharp pain shot through him.

"Did that hurt?" asked the doctor, clearly concerned.

"A bit" admitted Callen.

Hetty interjected. "Mr Callen has an exceptionally high pain threshold, Doctor. If he says it hurt, then it was more than a bit." Callen shot Hetty a look, which she ignored.

The unspoken challenge between his patient and the diminutive lady was not missed by the doctor. "I see. Mr Callen, where does it hurt?"

Realising that he was not about to get away with anything but the truth, Callen answered. "Just here" indicating the area in question.

The doctor asked Sam and Hetty to step back as he lifted the gown and gently applied pressure to the area, causing Callen to wince. "Hmm, it does appear to be rather tender and there's some blood seepage from the stitches. I'll arrange for a scan" he advised as he pulled the gown down "but if it gets worse, let a nurse know immediately. Do I make myself clear?" He scowled at Callen leaving him in no doubt as to his expectations.

"Yes" conceded Callen.

The doctor nodded and continued. "Looking at your medical history I can see you're no stranger to this type of injury and most likely know exactly what needs to be done to help the healing process."

With this potential early setback, Hetty and Sam knew that Callen would soon become frustrated by being confined to bed. "As I told you last night, I'm afraid Mr Callen does not make a very good patient, Doctor" said Hetty. "He doesn't like being confined to bed however seriously he's injured." When Callen made to protest, Hetty looked at him and raised her eyebrows, which made him reconsider what he was about to say.

The doctor tried not to smile at the continued silent exchange between the two. "In that case, I will reiterate them. As soon as we get the results of the scan and if there's nothing amiss, we'll proceed with these exercises. It's important to practice deep breathing as well as coughing, but hold a pillow against your wound until it has healed sufficiently that they'll be no risk of splitting your stitches. You'll also be given an incentive spirometer, which I suspect you've used before. The IS measures how deeply you can inhale and will help you take slow, deep breaths to expand and fill your lungs with air so it should be used in conjunction with the other exercises. It's important that you do them as they will help to improve your breathing and clear your lungs as well as lowering your risk of pneumonia. You should also change your position often which will help to make your breathing and coughing exercises work better but don't move on your own just yet; call a nurse or perhaps one of your friends could help you."

"I understand but when can I get out of bed?" asked Callen.

"Mr Callen!" exclaimed Hetty, exasperated by her agent. "You've just regained consciousness. You need your rest."

"It's okay" intervened the doctor, placing a hand on Hetty's arm. "It'll do him good to get out of bed but only after we have the results from the scan." The doctor supressed a smile as Callen shot Hetty a 'I told you so' look. "When I give the go ahead, you'll be allowed to get up but only with help at first. You can sit by the window but if you intend to go outside, you'll need to be in a wheelchair and accompanied."

Callen pulled a face at the mention of a wheelchair, which was not missed by the doctor, Hetty and Sam. The news was better than he'd hoped but he still pushed his luck, asking "Thanks, but when can I walk about?" which resulted in another glare from Hetty and a suppressed snigger from Sam.

The doctor sighed. Perhaps the diminutive woman was correct after all. "You'll need to work up to that, perhaps in a day or two but only short walks to start with **.** As long as you don't overdo it, you can walk two to three times a day. It'll help prevent blood clots and promote faster healing." He studied his patient's face as a look of resignation passed over it and Callen nodded his understanding and agreement. "Now, I've got a scan to arrange as well as other patients to see." He turned to go but stopped at the door and turned his head back towards Callen. "Don't forget, if the pain gets worse…."

"I'll let someone know immediately" promised Callen.

After the doctor left, Sam and Hetty went and sat down beside Callen's bed. "Really, Mr Callen, you do push your luck" Hetty said. Her words sounded harsh but there was softness in her voice and in her eyes which told Callen she wasn't too upset with him.

"That's what you love about me" he replied, with a twinkle in his eye. Hetty muttered something under her breath causing Callen to ask "What was that?"

"Nothing, Mr Callen" answered Hetty, smiling at her lead agent.

The trio chatted amicably until Callen drifted off to sleep, leaving Sam and Hetty to continue talking in muted tones until they were interrupted by vibrations from Hetty's phone

"Excuse me, Mr Hanna" said Hetty as she rose and left the room, answering the phone as she left. Sam watched her as she spoke on the phone and then came back into the room and sat down. "That was Mr Getz. He says that Alexandra has agreed for Jake to visit Mr Callen" said Hetty, her voice a whisper as her boy was still asleep.

"That's good news" replied Sam in a similar tone. "Did Nate say how the boy was doing?"

"Yes, he's had more nightmares which seem to focus on Mr Callen's demise and the boy blames himself. He's got issues with his mother too as he doesn't understand her attitudes towards her brother."

"I'm with him on that one" agreed Sam. "You'd think with Garrison gone, she'd welcome Callen's presence."

"That's as maybe" said Hetty "but her attitude has changed since last night when she appeared to be concerned about her brother and showed remorse regarding her previous actions. She's reverted to her previous stance and I fear she blames Mr Callen for everything."

"That's hardly fair" countered Sam. "Doesn't she know how hard he tried, and what he was willing to sacrifice, to prevent the exchange?"

"Apparently she does but it doesn't seem to make an iota of difference to her. She doesn't want Mr Callen in her life and that includes contact with Jake as well" replied Hetty, feeling her anger and resentment towards the younger woman rise.

"Then why is she allowing Jake to visit Callen?" asked Sam.

"We know how persuasive Mr Getz can be." A smile came over Sam's face and Hetty grinned, continuing "Oh I know the team are immune to his tactics but he is very good at his job. It appears he's laid the blame squarely on Alexandra's shoulders should Jake's problems get worse. He has told her what he believes the cause of her son's troubles is and that the boy needs to see with his own eyes that Mr Callen is alright" she explained.

"Well, relatively alright" added Sam. "We don't know whether this pain he's experiencing is anything to worry about."

"Indeed. Hopefully the scan will tell us and we have to trust Mr Callen will be true to his word and will tell us should the pain get any worse."

"We can only hope but when has Callen ever admitted that he's in pain, however bad?" asked Sam. "He'd consider it a weakness and you know how he feels about appearing vulnerable."

"Indeed, and it's one of his less attractive traits" conceded Hetty. "Anyway let us worry about that once he's had the scan and we have the results."

Sam gave a tilt of his head before asking "When is Nate proposing to bring Jake here?"

"Oh, tomorrow morning I believe" replied Hetty. "Both Mr Getz and I believe it will be beneficial to both Mr Callen and his nephew."

"I agree" said Sam "but what of Alex? How will she react to seeing Callen and Jake together and obviously pleased to see one another?"

"That indeed is an issue that has been troubling me. If she reacts badly and in front of Mr Callen, I'm afraid he may do something which will cause a relapse."

"Then we'll have to make sure she doesn't" said Sam.

They were about to continue when a sleepy voice interrupted them. "What are you two planning now?" They looked towards the source of the interruption and saw that Callen was awake.

Ever the professional and ready for all contingences, Hetty said "Oh nothing to concern yourself about. It's just that Miss Blye was going to seek retribution on Mr Deeks when he ate the last donut."

Callen frowned at the reference but a spasm of pain hit him, causing him to groan.

"G? Are you okay?" asked a worried Sam.

Gritting his teeth, Callen could only nod until the pain subsided.

"Is the pain getting worse?" asked an equally concerned Hetty.

Callen shook his head and said "No and it's only the second time it's happened. Don't worry."

"Of course we'll worry" answered Hetty. "Your welfare is our utmost priority."

Callen gave a weak smile at Hetty's words and looked towards the door as it opened. A male nurse entered followed by a porter with a wheelchair. "The doctor arranged for a scan. We're here to take you" he said.

"We'll wait outside" said Hetty as she and Sam got up to leave.

"Let's get you into the wheelchair" said the nurse as he stepped toward the bed and helped Callen into the chair, ensuring the IV stand and nasal oxygen came with him.

As he was wheeled past Hetty and Sam, Callen said "Don't worry. It'll be fine."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thanks to those, especially Guest, who have left a review; your comments are much appreciated_. _I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise in advance for the cliff-hanger._

Chapter 23

Callen was brought back to his room after the scan and settled into bed. Hetty and Sam entered the room, sitting in the chairs they had not long vacated.

"How did it go?" asked Sam, searching his partner's face for signs of pain or distress.

"Okay. And I'm fine" replied Callen, well aware of what Sam was doing.

"Did they say anything about whether they found anything?" asked Hetty.

"No, but they said the doctor asked for the results to be rushed through" replied Callen.

"That's not good" stated Sam and immediately gave Callen an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I thought it's about a week until the results are shared."

"Indeed" agreed Hetty, clearly worried as well.

"I think he's being cautious" said Callen, shrugging. "I wouldn't see anything sinister in his request to rush it through." He was as worried as the others but didn't want to show it. He'd experienced the pain twice since the last episode and although it wasn't intensifying, it was becoming more frequent.

"Yes, you're correct. Of course, there's no need for concern" said Hetty, trying to alleviate Callen's barely hidden worry as well as her own anxiety of what could be the cause of his pain. Changing the subject, Hetty said "Mr Getz has told me that Alex will bring Jake to see you tomorrow morning."

Callen smiled. "That's great. It'll be good to see him. How's he doing?"

"I understand he's had some bad dreams but he's working them out with Mr Getz's help" replied Hetty, not wishing to elaborate on the content of those nightmares. There would be time enough for that should Jake decide to confide in his uncle.

Callen nodded. He was well aware of the psychological kickback from a traumatic incident and was glad someone like Nate was there to help the boy. "He's a tough kid" he commented.

The rest of the afternoon passed without further incident and Sam reluctantly went to get some proper rest, promising to return in the evening to allow Hetty to do the same. Callen and Hetty chatted until she noticed him tiring, so she read to him until he slipped into a peaceful sleep. Sam returned and, after relating to him all that had happened in his absence, Hetty rose to leave. Against her will, Callen had persuaded Hetty to spend the night at home and she agreed, on the condition that she would be contacted should anything untoward happen, otherwise she would return early the next morning as she wanted to be in attendance when Nate arrived with Alex and Jake. Smiling at Callen's sleeping form, Hetty reached out and gently stroked his hair before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Call me immediately, should anything happen, Mr Hanna" instructed Hetty.

"Don't worry Hetty, I will" promised Sam. Hetty nodded, took another look at Callen and turned to leave. Sam glanced at Callen and, seeing he was sleeping peacefully, settled back in his chair to spend what he hoped would be a quiet night.

It was shortly after midnight when Sam became aware of Callen's groans. Immediately on alert, he sat forward and reached out and touched Callen's arm, looking into his partner's pain-filled eyes. "D'you want me to call anyone?" asked Sam, wanting to give his friend the chance to make the decision himself.

Callen shook his head. When the pain subsided, he said "I'm okay, Sam. It's passed. I'll tell the nurse when they come in."

"Well, you'd better or I will." He paused before adding "And you don't want me to tell Hetty!" Callen shot Sam a look which made his partner chuckle. Sam knew Hetty had taken Callen in as a troubled teenager and had provided a stable home for him to complete his education before he had entered into the employ of the alphabet agencies. That stability and her influence had helped shape Callen into the man he was and he knew they were extremely close despite a complex relationship. It also amazed Sam how much power the diminutive woman held over everyone she met. No one wanted to endure her wrath.

"Is the pain getting worse?" asked Sam, concerned.

Callen shook his head again. "Nope, perhaps more regularly" he added.

The two friends, who had such different childhoods and backgrounds, chatted amicably until they fell into a comfortable silence. Callen soon drifted off to sleep and stayed that way until the early morning when a male nurse came to check on him, by which time he had awoken.

"Good morning" said the nurse. "Did you have a good night?"

"I managed to get some sleep" said Callen "but pain woke me up."

The nurse, who was aware of the previous incident, asked "Okay. Was it in the same place?" stepping forward to examine him. Callen nodded as the nurse lifted the gown and started to palpate the area, causing him to wince. "Is the pain any worse?" he asked.

"No but I'm getting it more than before" admitted Callen.

The nurse lowered the gown and made a note on the chart at the bottom of the bed. "I'll let the doctor know but if it gets worse or comes more often, let someone know immediately."

"Okay" agreed Callen, glancing at Sam.

When the nurse had left, Sam said "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, G. If it was, then they'd do something right way."

"Yeah" muttered Callen, but he wasn't convinced.

Hetty arrived as the nurse left and noticed the tension in the room. "What's wrong?" she asked, searching their faces as a silent message passed between the two men.

"Callen was woken up by the pain last night" explained and, before Hetty could ask, added "He didn't tell anyone until this morning."

Hetty glared at her boy. "It wasn't that bad, Hetty" said Callen. "When the nurse came in this morning, I told him the pain was coming more often but it's not getting any worse. He's gonna let the doctor know."

Hetty scrutinized Callen's face for signs that he was holding back the truth but nodded as she decided he was being honest. "Well, we'll have to wait to see what the doctor says about. Are you feeling up to having visitors? If not, I can always call Mr Getz to stop them coming."

"No, I'm fine, Hetty, really. I need to see Jake as much as I think he needs to see me" replied Callen.

Hetty smiled. "Alright, but the moment I see you're in pain or getting tired, then I'm telling them to leave" she said with conviction. Callen nodded as he knew better than to argue with her once she'd made up her mind. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

A tap on the door stopped the muted conversation between Hetty and Sam and caused Callen to open his eyes. The doctor entered and said "I hear you've experienced the pain again."

"Yeah" admitted Callen. "It woke me up. It took a while to subside but I didn't get it again."

"How long is a 'while'?" asked the doctor.

"A couple of minutes, I guess" said Callen.

"He was groaning and writhing for a minute before he woke up", added Sam.

The doctor nodded. "It's getting more frequent but not getting any worse." It was a statement rather than a question but Callen nodded as the doctor started to examine him. When he'd finished he said "There doesn't appear to be any change but I'll go and chase the scan results. In the meantime…."

"I know….let someone know," said Callen, finishing the doctor's sentence. "Can I get up and sit by the window?" asked Callen.

"I should think so but as soon as you feel tired you'll need to get back into bed, with help of course. More importantly, if you experience more pain, you'll must call someone immediately" instructed the doctor. "Do you want me to help you move?"

"Thanks but no, Sam'll do it" said Callen.

"Alright but don't forget to hold a pillow against your stitches when you move" replied the doctor and turning to Sam and Hetty. "I'm sure I can trust you to ensure that he complies with the conditions."

"Hey, doc, I'm right here" said Callen.

"We will" confirmed Hetty, ignoring Callen's protest.

"I'll leave you to it then" said the doctor as he left.

Callen shot Hetty a glare and received one in return. Sam came to Callen's side and asked "You ready to move?"

"I need to put sweat pants on first" replied Callen. "I don't think anyone wants to see my butt!"

"Mr Callen, I assure you that it's nothing that I haven't seen before." This comment caused the hardened agent to blush, bringing a snigger from Sam, which caused Callen to shift his attention, giving him a withering scowl, which made Sam laugh out loud. Hetty shook her head at the antics of the two men. "Nevertheless, I agree. It's not something we should impose on anyone else. I will leave you in Sam's capable hands and will return shortly when you're settled in the chair."

Sam retrieved a pair of sweatpants from the locker and helped Callen into them. When Callen was ready, Sam helped him from the bed, ensuring the IV delivering fluids, and nasal cannula, connected to the oxygen, came with him. Sam supported him until they were by the chair and gently lowered his friend into it. "Comfortable?" Sam asked.

Callen nodded. "Yeah. Gee, it's good to be out of bed" he said.

Seeing Callen was settled in the chair, Hetty came back in as Sam went to get another chair. "What time they coming?" asked Callen.

"They should be here after breakfast," replied Hetty as Callen's breakfast was delivered to him. The tray was placed on a table on wheels which was positioned across his lap and Callen looked at the clear broth and juice without enthusiasm, although he looked forward to the jello.

Callen knew he'd been fed via a nasal tube when he'd been unconscious and that it had been removed at the same time as he'd been taken off the ventilator. He was also aware he had to follow a strict diet for a few days following surgery. He would need to drink plenty of water or juice and only eat clear liquids to begin with. Only if his stomach could tolerate them and not causing him to burp and if his intestines were making rumbling sounds would he be allowed to progress to soft, bland foods, before finally being able to eat whatever he wanted. Well, not everything he'd want to eat would be permitted because he had a propensity for liking junk food and knew from bitter experience that neither the medical staff, Hetty nor Sam would indulge him in that particular desire. Glancing at the expectant faces of his diminutive boss and his partner, Callen sighed and picked up the spoon and started to sip the broth. To his surprise, it was good and he soon finished it. Callen waited a bit before picking up another spoon and ate the jello.

When he'd finished, Sam wheeled the table out of the way. "Do you want anything else?" he asked.

Callen shook his head. "No, thanks. I'm full."

"You're not feeling nauseous, are you?" asked Hetty.

"I'm fine, Hetty. I'd let you know if I was" replied Callen. Both Hetty and Sam had a tendency to be mother hens when it concerned his health. Callen allowed himself a small smile. He thought of Hetty and his team as family and, whilst he often found it annoying, he was grateful he had people who genuinely cared for him.

Hetty's phone vibrated and, taking it out of her pocket, walked out of the room. She listened to the caller, spoke a few words before disconnecting and re-entered. "That was Mr Getz. He has just parked and will be here with Alex and Jake shortly. There is still time to stop them if you're …"

"Hetty, I'm fine" interrupted Callen. "I want to see them but I promise I'll let them know if I'm getting tired." Satisfied, Hetty nodded and sat down. The trio chatted quietly waiting for the arrival of the others.

Callen spotted the group first. Nate stood by the glass door with Alex by his side, her hands on Jake's shoulders as he stood in front of her looking nervous. Kensi and Deeks brought up the rear. They had secured the safe house before following Nate's car ensuring no-one was following him. Hetty, seeing where Callen's attention was, rose and went outside to greet them.

"Mr Getz, Alex, Jake. I'm glad you decided to come, Mr Callen is looking forward to seeing you" Hetty said. At her words, Jake's demeanor changed and he smiled. "He's especially pleased to see you, Jake."

"He is?" answered Jake. "I thought he'd be mad at me."

"Why on earth would you think that, Jake?" asked Hetty. "You're his nephew and he's very fond of you. However, he's also worried about you after what you experienced."

"I guess" admitted Jake. "Can I see my uncle now? Please?"

Hetty smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll check to see if he's ready" she said, before turning and stepping inside Callen's room. Exchanging a few words with her boy, she turned and opened the door, beckoning Jake and his mother into the room.

Sam rose and greeted Jake warmly but gave a curt nod to Alex as he left the room. Deeks stepped closer to the window and gave a salute of hello to Callen as Kensi blew him a kiss. Callen smiled and waved back as Sam joined. Kensi hugged him and Deeks gave him a shoulder hug.

Jake watched his uncle closely but didn't venture forward until Callen opened his arms. Beaming Jake rushed and flung himself into Callen's arms, causing him to wince.

"Jake, be more careful. Callen's not long had surgery" chastised his mother. Jake looked worried.

"It's okay" said Callen. "He didn't hurt me. I just got a twinge that's all." There was an awkward silence before Callen said "Thank you Alex, for coming here and allowing Jake to see me."

"I didn't really have a choice" grumbled Alex. "But I can see how much you mean to Jake and I'll do anything for him" she added in a softer voice. The exchange was watched in silence by Jake. He'd never understand adults, he thought, but was grateful for once his mom and uncle weren't fighting. "How are you, Callen" asked Alex.

"I've been better" he admitted "it's early days but I'm getting there."

"Good" said Alex. She paused, her eyes lowered not meeting those of her half-brother. Quietly she continued "Whatever you may think, Callen, I've never wished you harm. I was only doing what I thought best for Jake." She raised her eyes and looked into Callen's blue eyes.

Callen looked solemn but his features softened when he said "I know, Alex and I understand. In your shoes, I'd probably have done the same. Perhaps we could try again, to be a family….." his voice tailed off.

Alex's features hardened a little and she remained silent. "Mom?" said Jake, who'd been watching the exchange with interest. "Mom? Please say Uncle Callen can come and visit again."

Alex looked at her son and said quietly "We'll see. Now I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm glad you're okay, Callen." Alex stepped towards the door and slid it open. She paused and looked back at her son, "Jake, don't tire your uncle" she said before leaving the room.

When Alex and Jake went into the room, Hetty, Nate and the others had watched the meeting anxiously, ready to intervene should they feel the need. Seeing everything was okay, Hetty turned to Nate and, pulling him away from the others, said "He looks alright but how is Jake really?"

Nate sighed and looked thoughtful before answering. "He's a tough kid with a mature head on his shoulders but whatever issues he had before regarding Garrison, pale into insignificance when he comes to what he's trying to deal with following his abduction and Callen's injury."

"Can you help him?" asked Hetty, clearly concerned.

"I think so" replied Nate. "I seem to have earned his trust and I believe I've made progress but it seems Alex undoes everything I've done." Nate moved to stand beside the others and Hetty joined him. "I'm hoping this visit will go a long way to helping him heal. He seems happy to see Callen. How's Callen doing?"

"As well as can be expected but he's experiencing some pain, which is causing concern" answered Hetty. Nate looked at her quizzically and Hetty continued "He's had a scan but we've not had the results yet."

"Well, this hospital has a good reputation so he's in good hands. Hopefully it'll be nothing serious" replied Hetty.

"Indeed" said Hetty as she turned her head to see Alex was leaving the room and saw Jake was talking animatedly to Callen. "Why don't you go in? He'll be pleased to see you." Nate looked unsure but Hetty continued. "Mr Callen may need rescuing from his enthusiastic nephew, who I believe is becoming a little overwhelmed. He may need your help to ground him, Mr Getz."

Nate nodded and stepped forward to tap on the glass door as he slid it open. "Hey Callen, is it okay to join you both?"

"Join the party" said Callen, looking relieved although he hid it well. Callen was happy to see Jake, looking none the worse for his ordeal, but the boy's nervous chatter was beginning to grate on him. _I guess I'm not as well as I thought I was_ he thought.

Nate read the notes at the bottom of Callen's bed before joining his colleague and Jake. "What's the prognosis, doc?" asked Callen smirking

Looking serious, Nate answered "Well considering your injuries I'm pleased to say, you'll make a full recovery."

"Really? Is that true?" asked Jake.

"Yes, all his stats are near to normal so there's no reason to believe anything else" replied Nate.

The three chatted for a while until Nate noticed that Callen was quiet. "Are you tired? Do you want us to leave?" asked Nate.

Callen shook his head but Nate noticed that he had beads of sweat forming on his brow. Nate glanced over at the monitors and was alarmed to see Callen's temperature and blood pressure had arisen.

Callen suddenly gasped and clutched his abdomen, turning pale. "Call…the….nurse ….." stuttered Callen as he rode a wave of pain. Nate leaned forward and pushed the call button, summoning help.

Jake looked scared and started to cry. "What's happening? Uncle Callen, are you okay?" he sobbed.

A couple of nurses rushed into the room as Callen fell off the chair and Nate quickly ushered Jake outside to join the others who were watching in horror at the scene unfolding before them.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Apologies for the long delay in updating this story. We're currently living in crazy times with most countries enforcing some form of lock-down. Unfortunately this doesn't necessarily mean there's more time to write. The next chapter is being worked on and I'll try and update as quickly as possible. Thanks for all those who are still following this story and leaving reviews. I appreciate your support and patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review – I'd love to hear from you._

Chapter 24

Nate ushered Jake out of the room, holding his head against his body, shielding his eyes from the nurses working on Callen as he lay on the floor. The boy was crying, clearly distressed at what he'd witnessed.

"Was it my fault? Did I hurt him when I hugged him?" he sobbed.

"What? No, of course not, Jake" reassured Nate.

"But what happened?"

"I don't know" admitted Nate as he stepped outside the room and looked into the concerned faces of his colleagues.

"Mr Callen has been complaining of abdominal pains" explained Hetty, pointing to her stomach in case the boy didn't fully understand. He nodded. "The doctor arranged for a scan and we're waiting for the results." She paused before adding "It's certainly not your fault, Jake."

Jake looked a little comforted by her words but stood at the window with the others watching intently as the nurses lifted Callen onto the bed as the doctor hurried past them into the room.

Alex stepped forward and grabbed her son, trying to comfort him but he struggled from her embrace to face the room once again. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this" she snapped. "It's only upset Jake more."

Faces turned towards Alex, confused, not sure whether they'd heard her correctly but their focus was dragged away as Callen was wheeled out. As he passed, Jake reached out and grabbed his uncle's hand, muttering words no-one but Callen heard. Callen turned his head in the boy's direction, managing a weak smile before their grip was torn apart.

Hetty stopped the doctor by putting her hand on his arm as he hurried after his patient. She didn't have to say anything for the worry was etched on her face.

"He needs emergency surgery. I can't tell you anything else until I investigate further. I'll let you know as soon as I can. For now, it would be best to wait in the family room" explained the doctor, indicating a room down the corridor. Hetty nodded her understanding and the doctor left.

"The doctor wants us to wait over there. I suggest we go there now" said Hetty, indicating the room. The others nodded and followed her.

Jake had heard what the doctor had said and looked to Hetty for clarification. "The doctor doesn't know what caused your uncle to collapse which is why he needs to operate and to fix whatever's wrong" explained Hetty.

"Will he be okay? Jake asked in a frightened voice.

"I really don't know Jake" answered Hetty honestly "but he's in good hands. The doctor's the best in his field. I made sure of that. All we can do is wait and pray."

"Well he's not going to do it here," intervened Alex, reaching for her son's hand. "He's been through enough recently and this isn't helping. I should never have let you talk me into letting him come."

"Mom!" protested Jake as he jerked away from his mother's grasp, upset by her outburst.

"The boy needs to stay and see that his uncle is alright" said Hetty.

"And what if he isn't?" demanded Alex. "What then? Will you be around to pick up the pieces?" She paused, fighting back tears which Hetty doubted were for Callen. "And where were you all after his grandfather was sent back? When Jake was inconsolable, not talking nor eating?"

"Doing all we could to find him whilst Callen sat in his car every night watching over you" intervened Sam angrily, who'd stepped forward to stand beside Hetty. "And yes, we'll be around should the worse happen. Like it or not, you're Callen's family, so you're ours too."

As the adults argued, Jake got more distressed so Kensi stepped forward, took his hand and led him away. He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and she placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug but remained silent. She wanted desperately to tell him everything would be okay but knew that Callen wasn't out of the woods yet.

Nate, who'd been listening intently, stepped forward and touched Alex's arm but she jerked it away. "Alex, I admit this isn't what I'd intended but now isn't the time or place to discuss the merits of whether or not it was the right decision. Believe me, taking Jake away now won't help him… or you. It'll only do more damage." Nate paused to let his words sink in before adding. "Let him stay… at least until we know how Callen is. If you still feel the same way, I'll take you both back to the safe house."

Sam's words echoed through her head as Alex considered what Nate had said. She had no idea that Callen had kept guard outside their home night after night despite her demands for him to stay away. She nodded. They waited in silence, each along with their thoughts and an hour passed before the doctor came to see them.

"The surgery was a success and Mr Callen's in recovery. He's doing well" he announced.

"What happened?" asked Hetty, relieved at the news but curious to know what had occurred.

"He had a hepatic hematoma, a hematoma on the liver, which ruptured" explained the doctor.

"Why wasn't it detected before?" asked Hetty. Her tone was not accusing because she had enough knowledge of trauma to know there were often complications which could not be predicted.

"Delayed consequences of abdominal injuries include hematomas, which may rupture, typically in the first few days after injury, sometimes causing significant delayed haemorrhage. Hepatic injury can result from penetrating trauma like a gunshot such as Mr Callen sustained. When patients experience abdominal pain and tenderness, it's generally investigated with an ultrasound or CT scan, which we did. Unfortunately, in his case, the hematoma ruptured before we'd gotten the results. The immediate concern was the extensive internal bleeding and he needed several units of blood until we were able to control it. We sutured the rupture without the need to remove any of the liver. Now we have to ensure there are no post-op complications such as infection."

"Will he make a full recovery?" asked Sam.

"We'll need to establish a baseline haematocrit by doing a complete blood count and this will be followed by frequent blood tests, which will alert us to any change for the worse. However, to answer your question, yes I expect him to make a full recovery in time" said the doctor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check Mr Callen's okay to be moved back to his room."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and he glanced at Hetty who had momentarily closed her eyes, no doubt thanking whatever powers she'd been praying to.

"Thank you, Doctor" said Hetty and the others, who had also been listening, murmured their thanks too as the doctor left.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Jake, who hadn't understood much of the conversation.

"He said your uncle's going to be fine" replied Hetty, smiling at the boy.

"Can I see him?" Jake asked.

"Not just yet. He's not back in his room and we need to get the doctor's permission" she said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He looked disappointed but Hetty added "I'll make sure you're the first one to see him though."

Just then a nurse stuck her head round the door and said "The doctor says you can see Mr Callen. He's awake but a little groggy. He's likely to tire quickly so please limit the number of people to no more than two at a time and it would be best to keep the visits short." Not waiting for a response, she left.

"Come on Jake, let's go and see him" said Hetty, as she took the boy's hand and headed back to Callen's room.

At the door she paused and looked at her boy through the glass partition. The head of the bed was raised so Callen was not lying flat. He looked pale and vulnerable as he laid motionless with his eyes closed. She took a deep breath and tapped on the door to announce their presence.

Callen opened his eyes and turned his head in their direction. He managed a weak smiled when he saw it was Hetty with Jake. "Hey" he croaked, his throat dry from the effects of the anaesthetic and being intubated during surgery. Hetty stepped forward quickly and picked up the cup of ice chips, offering them to Callen. He took a couple gratefully and sucked on them.

"You gave us quite a scare, Mr Callen" said Hetty. "We were all extremely worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that" apologised Callen.

"The doctor says the surgery went well. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore but better, I guess" he replied.

His attention was pulled away from Hetty by a small voice saying "This is my fault."

Hetty and Callen looked at Jake. "We've all told you none of this is your fault, Jake" said Hetty softly, concerned that he was still blaming himself.

"Uncle Callen got shot saving me from those men" said Jake.

"Come here" said Callen holding out his hand, beckoning Jake forward. When Jake was closer, Callen took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Listen to me. This was not your fault, Jake. None of it" Callen emphasised. "If anything, it's mine. Y'see because of my job, I've made a lot of enemies and these bad men used you to get to me." Callen paused as he was seized by a coughing fit, causing Hetty to step forward and assist. He smiled his thanks before turning his attention back to his nephew. "I put you in danger and for that I apologise. You have nothing to feel guilty about, you understand?"

After a moment's thought, Jake nodded. "I guess so" he muttered. Callen smiled and pulled him into a hug. Hetty smiled at the sight but noticed Callen was tiring.

"Jake, I think we'd better let your uncle get some rest" she said.

"Okay. I love you Uncle Callen" said Jake as he moved away from Callen's embrace.

"Love you too" murmured Callen as he watched the boy leave the room. As Hetty turned to leave, Callen asked "How's Alex?"

Checking that Jake was gone, Hetty sighed. "Well that's a hard one to answer, Mr Callen. One minute she appears fine and the next she's ranting and raving, but don't worry, Nate's working with them and Miss Blye and Mr Deeks are protecting them." She stepped forward and laid her hand on top of his. "Get some rest. We can talk later when you're feeling better." Callen began to protest but thought better of it. He nodded and watched Hetty leave. He would have liked to talk more and to see the others, especially Sam, but he had to admit he was tired. As the door closed behind her, Hetty turned and smiled, pleased to see he was already sleeping peacefully.

Faces turned in her direction. "Mr Callen is feeling better but he needs rest. I suggest we go home" she said. "Miss Blye, Mr Deeks, please take Alexandra and Jake back to the safe house." Jake went to protest but Hetty cut him off. "I'm sure your mother will allow you to come back and visit another time."

Alex clenched her teeth but said "Yes, of course you can visit again but right now, Callen needs to rest and so do you."

"As I brought them in my car, I'll drive them back" offered Nate.

Kensi nodded. "Okay, I'll phone the team to let them know we're on our way then we'll follow you."

As they left, Jake turned and ran to Hetty, hugging her. Surprised, Hetty smiled and returned the gesture. "Get some rest, Jake. Mr Callen will be alright."

When the others had gone, Hetty turned to Sam who said "I'll stay. We know how he feels about hospitals."

"I don't think he's in any condition to escape, Mr Hanna" she replied.

"When has that ever stopped him?" said Sam, seriously.

Hetty chuckled. "Point taken. I've got some work to do at the office and then I'll return. Contact me should there be any change."

"I will" promised Sam. He turned and looked at his friend, before quietly entering the room and taking a seat by the bed. Years ago, he had vowed never to let Callen wake up alone. So far, he hadn't broken that promise and wasn't about to start now, even though, hopefully, Callen was now on the road to recovery. He settled down as best he could and wondered what the following day would bring.

 _A/N: References to the cause of Callen's collapse and reason for the emergency surgery was taken from_ Hepatic Injury _by_ ** _Philbert Yuan Van_** _MD, Oregon Health and Science University_

 _Last full review/revision Dec 2019| Content last modified Dec 2019_


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: I apologise that I've been slow to update this story as well as my others. I will be finishing them all but I've decided to concentrate on one at a time. Thank you to those of you who are still accompanying me on this particular journey and have left reviews. Your encouragement and kind words mean so much to me. Also thanks to a guest reviewer who gave me an idea regarding Callen's recovery._

Chapter 25

Nate drove Alex and Jake home with Kensi and Deeks following in the SUV. They pulled up at the kerb outside the house and the agents guarding the perimeter approached the two vehicles to check the occupants. Kensi and Deeks got out and spoke with the lead agent and, satisfied that there was nothing amiss, beckoned Nate, Alex and Jake out of the car, keeping alert as they walked up the path and unlocked the front door. Without a word, Jake went to his room whilst Alex brewed coffee.

Pouring himself a mug of coffee and grabbing a can of cola for the boy, Nate went up to the bedroom. The door was ajar and Nate saw him lying on the bed. Tapping lightly on the door, Nate said "Jake, can I come in? I think we need to chat." Jake nodded and Nate entered, sitting down at the desk but positioning himself so he could see the boy clearly. "How're ya doing?" he asked.

Jake shrugged and muttered "Okay." Nate waited for the boy to speak again, not wanting to pressurise him. Finally, Jake sat up and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them. He looked at Nate and said "I'm glad mom let me stay to see Uncle Callen. I was worried about him."

"We all were but it looks like he's gonna be okay" answered Nate.

"I hope so" said Jake in a quiet voice, afraid to voice his thoughts.

"You know it'll take some time before he's fully recovered" asked Nate, wanting to ensure the boy understood the severity of Callen's injuries.

"I guess" replied Jake before lapsing into silence again.

After a while, Nate ventured to engage Jake in conversation. "I know it's not been long since the….. incident, but how are you coping? You know none of it was your fault; that you shouldn't blame yourself."

Jake sat quietly for a moment, his eyes downcast. When he finally spoke he didn't look up. "I did at first but both Miss Hetty and Uncle Callen told me it wasn't my fault. I want to believe them but it's difficult y'know. I keep thinking that if I hadn't been taken Uncle Callen wouldn't have been hurt." He started to cry and in between sobs he said "I…keep … seeing …Uncle Callen … lying there … and all ….that blood."

Nate moved forwards and wrapped his arms around the boy, comforting him as best he could. "I know it's scary but remember what Hetty and Callen said to you. None of this was your fault. Those men used you as a means to get at Callen. All this is on them." Nate felt the boy shudder as he tried to stem the tears. "I can't promise that I can make the memory go away completely but I can help you so that it's not as bad."

Jake raised his head and wiped his eyes. "I don't want to remember it so I'd like that."

"You've had a big day so we won't do it now. I'll come by tomorrow. Is that okay?" asked Nate.

Jake nodded but asked "but what if I have another bad dream tonight? I'm scared to go to sleep."

"Well, how about asking your mom if she'll sleep in the same room as you tonight? That will help won't it? And you can think of a happy memory and focus on that before going to sleep" suggested Nate.

Jake nodded. "Do you think mom will let you stay in my room tonight, that is if you can?"

It was not the scenario Nate had thought of or was particularly comfortable with but he nodded and said "We'll ask your mom and if she says yes then I'll stay in the room with you." Just then they heard Alex calling them down for dinner.

Nate went straight to Alex and said "Jake just confided in me that he's afraid to go to sleep in case he has another nightmare. I suggested you stay with him at night but he's asked if I'll stay. I appreciate it's not conventional but I'm happy to sit in a chair and watch over him if you're agreeable."

Alex looked at Nate hard before saying "If it's what Jake wants, then fine." She paused before adding "You can help me serve the dinner."

The evening meal was eaten with limited conversation after which Jake went straight to bed, Kensi and Deeks left to check with the relief team of agents, leaving Nate to speak to Alex. He went into the kitchen where Alex was washing up. He took a tea towel, picked up a plate and started to dry it. "Alex, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be going up with Jake?" she asked.

"I told him I needed to talk to you and that I'd be up in a while" Nate replied. "So how are you?" he asked again.

Fine" she answered abruptly. Just like Callen thought Nate. He waited. Finally she spoke, not looking at him. "I don't know what's real any more. Everything I thought I knew about mom turned out to be a lie and then I found out my father was alive and I had a step-brother. Jake was so happy to have a grandfather and an uncle. It took his mind off the death of his grandmother. But when Garrison was sent away, he was inconsolable; he wouldn't eat and kept asking difficult questions, ones I couldn't answer."

"Is that why you wouldn't let Callen see him?"

She gave a slight nod. "I thought his presence would be a painful reminder to Jake." She paused before adding "I thought I was doing what was best for my son."

"I would've thought having contact with his uncle would've been beneficial to Jake, a male influence to help him cope with his grandfather's absence" " countered Nate.

"Perhaps, but I wasn't thinking clearly." She stopped washing up and turned to face Nate, leaning against the sink. "I had this deep ache here." Alex put her hand over her heart. "My world had been torn apart, twice in fact."

"Did it ever occur to you that Callen was hurting too? After all, Garrison is his father."

"I didn't think about it and, to tell the truth, I didn't care. I was heartbroken, my life and that of my son was in turmoil." Alex paused then added "Besides I was angry with Callen."

"So you punished Callen. Why?" asked Nate.

"He'd promised to fix it; to keep Garrison here but he failed."

Nate could hear the anger in her voice. He shook his head. "As I understand, Callen did everything he could to keep his father here but the decision came from too high up in the government. He didn't have a choice but to comply."

"But he promised me…." sobbed Alex. "He lied."

"Callen doesn't lie, Alex. He's a man of word and will do his utmost to fulfil a promise." Alex made to interrupt but Nate held up a hand. "But you have to realise there are some circumstances that are out of his control."

Alex turned back to the sink and continued to wash the dishes. Waiting patiently for her to continue, Nate picked up the knives and forks and dried them. In a quiet voice, Alex started to speak. "Sam said something to me at the hospital. He said that the team have been searching for Garrison and that Callen has been parked outside our house every night, watching over us. Why would he do that after all I've said and done to him?" She turned her head to look at Nate, waiting for an answer.

"Like I said, he's a man of his word. He made a promise to Garrison to protect you both. The one thing you should know about Callen is that he'll always look after the innocent, defend those unable to protect themselves. Most of all he will always safeguard those he considers family."

"I nearly lost Jake. Believe it or not, I'm very grateful for what Callen, and the team did to rescue Jake and I certainly didn't want Callen hurt, really I didn't." She fell silent again. "But I'm not sure I can let him back into our lives. His job is too dangerous. I can't put Jake at risk again."

"Alex, I understand what you're saying. Yes, being a federal agent, especially one who specialises in undercover work, can be hazardous with a constant threat of injury and the making of enemies with those enemies using whatever means to seek revenge. It's natural you want to protect your son. I know it's a difficult decision to make but you risk alienating Jake in the process of keeping him safe. I can't make the decision for you, no-one can but I highly recommend you speak to Callen about your concerns."

"I guess I've got a lot of thinking to do" she said with a slight smile. "Thank you" she added.

"Just trying to help" said Nate modestly. "Can I get you a drink or anything?" he asked.

"No thanks. It's been a tough couple of days. I think I'll go to bed" she replied as she emptied the sink and went upstairs.

Kensi and Deeks entered the house and locked up. "All good?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, the relief team's in place and there's nothing suspicious out there" Kensi answered. "You had a chat with Alex?" she asked.

Nate nodded. "Wow and how did that go?" asked Deeks.

"Better than I thought but not as good as I'd hoped" stated Nate. "You know I can't discuss it with you?"

"Yeah, we know" said Deeks. "But I thought you might let something slip" he added with a grin.

Nate shook his head at the detective's comment. "I'm off to watch over Jake. I suggest you get some rest too. Good night" and he turned to leave them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hetty returned to hospital and, on seeing her approach, Sam went to speak to her so as not to disturb Callen, who was resting.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Resting but I'm worried about the cough. It's becoming more frequent. Anyway, how did you get on at the office?" asked Sam.

"It all went according to plan. Preparation for the mission is progressing and Director Vance has managed to keep Mosley in line, meaning we're running with my operation. However, I'm afraid the team will not be allowed to participate." Hetty let her words sink in before adding "I know you're disappointed but you're best placed to protect Callen and his family should there be a further attack."

"I know, it's just …" said Sam but he was interrupted by the sound of coughing. They both entered the room, rushing to offer Callen ice chips and a tissue. He thanked them once the coughing subsided, assuring them it's nothing to worry about. They let it slide but both are determined to keep an eye on him.

However the cough persists, getting worse with each bout, causing Callen to have a fitful sleep. During the night Callen awoke with another coughing fit, having difficulty catching his breath, Sam noticed a slight sheen on his forehead. Glancing at Hetty, worry mirrored in her eyes, Sam rested the back of his hand on Callen's forehead feeling he's hot and clammy to the touch. Realising what's about to happen, Callen tried to make light of his symptoms.

"Mr Callen if you know what's good for you, you trust our judgement and let us call for assistance" said Hetty in a voice that Callen knew meant she was not about to accept any resistance from him. He rolled his eyes as Sam pressed the call button.

A nurse entered at a rush and proceeded to check her patient's vitals, noting the data on the chart before paging the night duty doctor, who entered the room after obtaining an update from the nurse. Callen asked that they remain when the doctor was about to ask Hetty and Sam to leave. The doctor nodded his head in agreement and started to examine Callen, listening to his chest with his stethoscope for abnormal sounds. After the examination, the doctor picked up the clipboard from the foot of the bed and read.

"I've checked your notes. When did the cough start?" he asked.

"Not long after coming out of my second surgery yesterday" answered Callen.

"I presume you've experienced chest pain from your original injury." Callen nodded. "What about shortness of breath? Have you coughed up phlegm?"

Both" said Callen, pointing to the bin half full of discarded tissues. The doctor, using a latex glove, retrieved them and handed them to the nurse. "Get these to the lab for a sputum culture." Turning to Callen he said "You've got a raised temperature which indicates a possible infection. I'll start you on a broad spectrum antibiotic via the IV. Once we get the results which will tell us what infection we're dealing with, a more specific antibiotic can be used."

"What's the problem?" asked Hetty.

"I believe he's got postoperative pneumonia, also known as hospital-acquired pneumonia (HAP) or nosocomial pneumonia, which is a lower respiratory infection that was not incubating at the time of admission and that presents clinically 48 – 72 hours after admittance. It's quite common when, in his case, the lungs are already compromised from the original injury."" explained the doctor pausing before turning his attention back to Callen. "I'll arrange a chest x-ray for tomorrow so we can see if there's any inflammation and the extent of the infection but we can measure oxygen levels in your blood right away and draw blood for a blood culture to see if the infection has spread to the blood. As you're already receiving oxygen via a nasal tube, I'll increase the amount which will help with your shortness of breath. There are other steps we can take once we know what type of infection and no doubt you've already been talked through the deep breath exercises you need to do." Callen nodded. "I won't lie to you HAP can be a life-threatening illness that could result in long-term lung damage. However I believe we've caught it early enough. I'll advise your doctor of the steps I've taken. Are there any questions?"

"I suppose this means I'm not leaving any time soon?" asked Callen.

"Mr Callen!" said Hetty sharply.

"I'm afraid not" answered the doctor.

"Then no, I've no more questions" said Callen. "Thank you Doctor" Callen added as the doctor bid them goodnight.

Hetty and Sam came and sat down beside Callen. "Are you okay with what he said?" asked Sam.

"I don't have a choice do I?" answered Callen, eyeing Hetty, waiting for her to say something but she remained silent. "I'm good, Sam. We both know the risks regarding operations, especially chest surgery. "

"Dr Goodwin suggested there could be post operative complications. No doubt he'll check what this doctor has done. We'll have to wait and see what the chest x-ray shows but for now, I suggest you try and get some rest" said Hetty, pleased when Callen dropped off to sleep almost immediately.

The rest of the night passed without incident. After breakfast, Dr Goodwin came to check on Callen, picking up his notes from the foot of the bed. "I see you've had an eventful night" he said and, not waiting for a response, continued "Dr Sharp's updated me on what he's prescribed and I concur with the diagnosis. I was afraid of this complication but, as with Dr Sharp, believe we've caught it early enough for it not to be too much of an issue."

"Will there be any long-term lung damage" asked Callen, quietly afraid his career might be finished if there was.

"I'll have a clearer idea once you've had the chest x-ray and we have the results from the sputum culture. I wouldn't worry too much at this stage" he said reassuringly.

He left the room and Hetty followed him out. "Doctor, I believe Mr Callen was concerned that his career as a field agent would be over should there be lung damage" stated Hetty, clearing in tune with her boy's concern.

The doctor turned to face her. "I understand his, and your, concerns but until we have those results, I cannot speculate one way or another. What I will say, is that he's fit and strong which will help in his recovery."

"Thank you Doctor" said Hetty and he turned to continue his rounds. Hetty sighed. She had suspected as much but had wanted to ensure the doctor understood what Callen was concerned about. Hetty sighed again when she saw Arkady coming towards her, a huge grin on his face.

"Henrietta, is good to see you" he said. "How is Callen? Good?"

"Arkady, this is not a good time for you to visit him" she said sharply.

"Why?" asked Arkady, suddenly concerned. "Something gone wrong?"

"Not exactly but he's been given some potentially bad news" she explained, and seeing the look on the Russian's face, added "You know he had to have emergency surgery for a ruptured liver?" Arkady nodded. "Well, he's been told he has post-operative pneumonia which may cause long-term lung damage, although we don't know that for certain. We're waiting on the results of tests."

"I see" said Arkady seriously. "Then is good time to visit." Hetty looked at him as if he was mad but before she could speak, he held up three letters for her to see. "From Garrison" he said simply.

Hetty took the letters Arkady offered her and looked at them in turn. There was one each for Alex and Jake and the third simply said Moy syn. "I'll make sure they get them" Hetty said and Arkady looked disappointed. Handing one envelope back to him, she added smiling "Give Mr Callen's to him yourself."

"Thank you Henrietta" Arkady replied as he took the proffered envelope and entered Callen's room, after tapping on the door to announce his presence. Sam gave the Russian a scowl and rose to eject him from the room. "Henrietta, said I visit."

"Sam, it's okay. Let him stay" said Callen, causing Sam to turn his attention to his friend. Answering the unspoken question, Callen nodded.

Sam left but gave Arkady a stern warning. "Don't tire him. He needs to rest." Arkady raised his shoulders and looked innocently at Sam, causing the latter to shake his head as the slid the door closed behind him.

Arkady turned his attention to Callen and was unable to hide his concern. "I'm fine" said Callen.

"Don't look it" retorted Arkady and Callen rolled his eyes, thinking _You can count on Arkady not to sugar-coat things_. "My friend, take this" said Arkady, handing Callen the envelope. "Perhaps good news."

Callen gazed at the envelope and, recognising the hand writing, looked back at Arkady. "Your people found him?" asked Callen.

"Da, took time but they found where he was held and got him out. Your father now hiding" replied Arkady.

"But he's safe, you're sure?" asked Callen.

"Da, we are in touch" said Arkady. "Thought you want to know. I go. Will come see you again."

"I do. Thank you Arkady." As Arkady got up to leave, Callen added "Ya tvoy dolzhnik." Arkady looked back at Callen smiled but dismissed his comment with a pfft.

Sam went to go back in but Hetty placed her hand on his arm. "Give him some time alone, Mr Hanna. Arkady has just given him a letter from his father."

Callen stared at the envelope for some time before deciding to open it. It was written in Russian and Callen smiled.

 _Grisha, my dear son_

 _Arkady's sources finally tracked me down and, at great risk to themselves, broke me out of prison. I am safe and well for the time being, although I'm in hiding. Arkady has kept me up to date with what is happening with you all. He can get word to me and when I'm able I'll send messages to you via him. However I must be careful for as long as Pavel Volkoff is alive, he will be actively searching for me._

 _Arkady told me what happened and I'm sorry that Jake was put into mortal danger because of me. It breaks my heart to hear you were seriously injured but I'm pleased to know you're on the mend. I understand that things between Alexandra and you are strained since the exchange and I thank you for setting aside your differences and putting your life on the line to save the boy. I know you will say it's what we do for family._

 _I'm so proud of you, son and I wish I could be with you._

 _For your own safety, please do not come searching for me when you are well. As you have experienced, Volkoff will do anything in his power to get to me to surrender._

 _Grisha, I know you didn't agree with my decision to accept my fate to be exchanged. I told you at the time that, since I met your mother, I have spent my life helping those in danger from the KGB and getting them to safety in the West. I couldn't live with myself knowing the innocent couple would be in captivity or worse if I hadn't acted as I did. Nor could I let you sacrifice your career and life by helping me escape, although I appreciate what you were willing to do._

 _You are a good man, Grisha, and deserved better than the childhood you experienced because of me. I am pleased Henrietta found you and gave you a safe haven and a resemblance of a family life. I know I've caused you much pain but everything I've done has been with your safety in mind. We are more alike than you'd like to admit, my son. I have seen at first-hand what you are prepared to do or to sacrifice for innocents or those you love. You should, therefore, have some understanding of why I acted as I did._

 _I know you doubt your worth and I know there have been times when you've distanced yourself from your team just so they would not get hurt. However, I have seen them go to such lengths to help or rescue you. A man who is worthless does not receive the level of loyalty, trust and love they have for you. So you should never doubt your worth. Many people love and care for you, myself included, although I know I've found it difficult to show you._

 _I want you to know the happiest days of my life since your mother was killed, was finally being with you, Alexandra and Jake as a proper family. I will treasure those memories forever although I know I disappointed you greatly. I didn't know how to bridge the gulf between us. I should have tried harder and for that I am truly sorry. Perhaps I'll have the opportunity later. I pray that is the case._

 _Don't give up on Alexandra. She's had a great deal to contend with since you and I came into her life. Not only did she lose her mother, but everything she thought she knew about her past turned out to be a lie. She was confused and then to find out she not only had a father but a half-brother, it was a lot to take in. She finally accepted us into her life only to have that family ripped apart. I'm sorry she took her pain out on you. You didn't deserve that._

 _If I am able, I will make my way back to you so that we can once again be a family. Until that day, know that I'm thinking of you and am proud to have you as a son._

 _Your loving father_

 _Nikita_

As his eyes filled with tears, Callen was pleased that he was alone and silently thanked Hetty for keeping Sam away. However much he loved the man, Sam didn't always know when Callen needed space. Callen re-read the letter a couple more times before putting it down, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

A/N: details of pneumonia from articles from and as well as others.

A/N": Ya tvoy dolzhnik as translated by google translate: I owe you.


End file.
